Saga of a viper pilot
by Quitting Time
Summary: Jade is one of the top viper pilots in the colonial fleet. She soon finds herself in a struggle not just to save her life, but the whole human race. An AU Victorious story, set in the original Battlestar Galactica. A little Bade with eventual Jori Rated T, but that may change.
1. A Party to end them all

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious and the Show Battlestar Galactica are properties of someone else and not me.**

**Saga of a Viper Pilot.**

**Authors note. Why a crossover between Victorious and the original BSG? Easy answer. It's all in good fun so why in the hell not.**

**Chapter 1 – A party to end them all.**

"_There are those who believe, that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. They may have been the Architects of the pyramids, or the lost civilization of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive far, far away, amongst the stars._

**The opening narration from the Original Battlestar Galactica Television movie.**

**NO ONE'S POV**

After a thousand years of war with the robotic Cylon's, the humans of the 12 colonies were much surprised when the Cylon's asked for peace. They communicated their bid for peace through a member of the colonies, ruling council of 12 named Baltar.

President Adar, head of the council was much welcome to the end of a thousand tiresome years of war. Now To finalize and sign the peace treaty, the colonial war fleet flew towards a rendezvous with the Cylon's. Onboard the fleet was not only Baltar, but also President Adar and the council of 12. The fleet itself consisted of 7 Battlestars. Each battlestar was a huge war ship, with over 1100 crew, that not only carried offensive and defensive weapons, but each had a compliment of 250 fighters called Vipers.

On one of the assembled battlestars, which was named Acropolis, sat a young female viper pilot named Jade. She was actually the very first female to make it to viper pilot and had worked extremely hard to get there. While many in the fleet were looking forward to the end of the long war, Jade carried deep suspicions of this supposed peace treaty. She felt the President and the council of 12 were being too reckless in all too quickly embracing this bid for peace. But being a lowly viper pilot, could do nothing about it. All she could do was sit on her ship and wait, something that Jade hated in general.

A group of colonial warrior's, another name for pilot, who were playing the card game known as pyramid looked over at Jade . They could see that fleet's only female warrior was sitting in the corner, drinking quietly and had a rather displeased look in her face. Ever since the announcement of the peace treaty with the Cylon's, Jade's already dark mood got even darker. She had worked extremely hard to prove herself, qualify as a viper pilot and be accepted by her male peers. None of them took her seriously at first, but through sheer determination and willpower she made it.

Assigned to Green squadron on the Battlestar Acropolis, Jade had excelled and earned the respect of her fellow squadron mates.

But in order to excel, Jade had to form a very hardened shell around her. Not let anyone, any insult, or put down let through. While her squadron mates, were very friendly with another Jade was a brooding loner. She would spend time in the corner either writing or reading, almost always with a flagon of ambrosia in her hand. Many times she had been invited to join a game of pyramid or even Triad, but she always politely declined. The other members of green squadron, including her wingman Robbie, knew to leave her alone. She had proven to have a very volatile temper if provoked.

But for all her issues of personality, they all knew she could be completely depended on in combat. Already an ace many times over, she went after the Cylon's with a ruthless almost machine like precision. She had admitted that her parents had been killed some years ago, when the Cylon's raided her home planet of Gemenon. That being one of the 12 colonies and home to many millions of humans. All she wanted to do was exterminate them, destroy them all. At one point or another in the last year, she had saved the life of nearly all of her squadron mates. But many were puzzled by her ever darkening mood.

"Hey Jade, please tell us. Why aren't you happy? The war is over. You can go home. I want to be an entertainer on my colony of Aquaria. Make people laugh. Don't you want to do something other than be a viper pilot?" Robbie called from across the room where he was playing pyramid.

Jade looked up from her flagon of ambrosia with a harsh look. "I worked too hard to just be retired or left to flying nothing patrols. " Jade suddenly stood up looking even more agitated. "I don't like this, here we are flying to rendezvous with the Cylon's and just be friends. I worked too hard to get where I was." Jade pointed out in the direction that the fleet was headed. "The Cylon's fought too hard to get where they are. I don't give up and I find it hard to believe those Cylon's would either. But all of you, just sit and drink and be merry, acting as if we're on a Joyride from Aries to Caprica. None of this is right, I know it."

Jade, disgusted of her squadron mate's blind acceptance of what she remained deeply suspicious, drained her flagon and stormed off.

"What a head case." Said Heran, a fellow green squadron pilot.

"Shut up Heran. She saved your life at least twice and she's a dam good pilot. Don't you forget it. " Robbie barked at his squadron mate.

A few minutes later, Jade was standing on the bridge. In the last year, there was only one person whom she had let become close. His name was Beck and he was a gunnery officer whose station bridge. He was her on again off again boyfriend, and handled her moods and outbursts with infinite patience. Just seeing her walk across the bridge in agitated fashion, he immediately knew she was in a very foul mood.

"What's Wrong Babe?" Said Beck, as Jade walked up to his station.

"I don't like this. Here we are meeting the Cylon's and half my squadron is tanked."

"Sounds like you've had a few as well."

Jade shot him a rather nasty look then relaxed slightly. "Just a couple to try and relax me. But I can't relax. Everything feels wrong and I seem to be the only one. Has everyone taken leave of their senses."

Though it may get him in trouble, Beck took Jade's hand. "Look. Lots of us are weary. You just seem to be taking this personally. Don't. We do what were told. Baltar has arranged a peace. Look at the positive side. Maybe you and I can spend more time together. I know you want that. It's not an affront to you or your skills as a pilot." Though he hadn't told her he wanted to buy a place on his home colony of Virgon and settle down with the volatile but wonderful woman. There she could write or even act as she had occasionally expressed interest in. He just wanted her to be happy, even if he wasn't sure how exactly to do it.

Beck always seemed to have the right words to calm Jade down. Before she pulled her hand away, he could see some of the tension leave her body.

"Baltar's a snake. I was a cadet on his battlestar. He's totally corrupt, I know he is. I've heard lots of rumors. The president should know better than trust him. He's been blinded by his weariness of war. That crook Baltar has the president wrapped around his finger"

"That's it Jade you're basing your suspicion on rumors. The thing is, that you don't have any proof that Baltar's corrupt or of any other malfeasance he may have committed."

"Who's side are you on?" Jade snapped, becoming more agitated once again.

"Look, I'm sorry. I get off in 2 hours how about I…"

Beck never got to finish his sentence, as Jade suddenly looked at one of his monitor screens. "What in the Frack is that?"

Beck spun around to see an image of the fleet of Battlestars as it cruised through space. But coming from their right flank was the radar image of over a thousand small ships. In front of the main group of ships, were two other small ships. One was far ahead of the main group and one just head of the main group. Just seeing it made Jade's blood run cold.

"What kind of ships are those?" Jade said in an urgent tone.

Beck immediately started to scan. "The closest 2 ship's reads as colonial vipers. They look to be headed towards the Battlestar Galactica. They had a patrol out in that direction. They're probably just returning. Look Jade. It's nothing, don't worry."

"Why are those two ships so far apart? The lead viper, why his wingman so far behind him? That's not right. You don't leave your wingman. And what are those ships behind the group? It looks to me, like those two vipers are trying to outrun that wall of ships."

Before Beck could answer, an announcement suddenly came over the loudspeaker. "Attention all hands, his is Comander Ledlie, Comander of Battlestar Acropolis. You will see on your scanners a large group of ships approaching the fleet. President Adar, aboard the Battlestar Atlantia, has been informed by Baltar that they are a Cylon welcoming committee. They will be escorting us to the final peace treaty signing. Worried about the potential for an incident, Presidant Adar has ordered no launch of any additional vipers. We are to stay on normal ready status. Normal Patrols however, are permitted.

"See Babe, Nothing to worry about. You worry too much. You need to calm down and just relax." Beck said calmly.

"You're just as bad as the others." Jade huffed, as she stormed off toward Commander Ledlie's station on the bridge.

Jade walked up to the commander and could see he was busy reading a report. Not caring about protocol at the moment, Jade just spoke. "What do you mean we can't launch? The Cylon's fly a thousand fighters at us and were just going to sit here, defenseless."

The Commander looked less than pleased at this interruption by a mere Lieutenant. "You heard the announcement Lieutenant Jade. You've proven yourself to be a top notch pilot, but your skills other areas are sorely lacking. We do not launch, we do not go to alert. Those are our orders. Now get out of my sight, before I have you put on report."

Jade gave the commander a look of scorn and headed off. As she headed off the bridge, she passed Beck's station.

"You shouldn't have done that Jade. You're lucky you're not on report." Beck said as he put his hand on her arm in a vain attempt to calm her down.

Jade fumed and quickly brushed Beck's hand off her arm. "If I had done what I should have done, I'd be a teacher on Gemenon, like my Twin sister Amber. You're understanding Beck and I do appreciate that. But for once in your life take a stand. You always play it safe, cautious, play by the rules. Sometimes you make me sick."

Jade opened her mouth to speak again, but a second glance at the wall of Cylon ships coming ever closer spurred her to leave the bridge.

"Jade!" He heard Beck call out from behind her. Angry and frustrated, Jade just walked away.

"Frack them." Jade hissed, as she headed back to green squadron's barracks. Coming though the barracks, the whole squadron seemed to be in even more Joyous spirits, as an impromptu party seemed to have broken out.

"Jade join the party." Said squadron leader Dewan, as he took a drink.

"No thanks, I think I'll just retire to my room. I don't feel much like celebrating."

That said, the rest of the group went back to their party and ignored her. Only Robbie who was her wingman, paid attention to the antisocial Jade as she moved through the room. It was he and he alone that noticed what happened next. Jade instead of going into her room, grabbed her flight helmet off the shelf and left in the direction of the launch bay. Being the closest thing to a friend in the squadron immediately began to worry.

"No…don't do it." Robbie said quickly to himself.

Hoping to stop her, before she did something stupid, he took off after her. But in an act of pure habit, grabbed his flight helmet as well. No one else from green squadron noticed. They were too busy drinking and having a good time.

Jade made it down to the flight deck in record time. A sickening feeling formed in her stomach to think of all these fueled Vipers and her squadron too drunk to fly them.

"I'm Sorry Lieutenant, the flight deck is restricted until further notice. Commander's orders." said one of the two black uniformed Security officers that stood in front of her. Jade smirked and pulled her laser on the two. Their faces a mixture of shock and surprise, the security men quickly ran off.

"Sorry Fellas, I've got a viper to Catch." Jade said with her trademark smirk.

With them out of the way, Jade quickly ran past them toward her viper. She knew this was a court-martial offense, but no longer cared. Every bone her body told her, that those fighters approaching the ship were hostile and peace talks with the Cylon's was a trap. "If I'm going to die, I'll die doing what I do best." Jade mumbled to herself.

"Jade what are you doing?" Called out Robbie, who came running up behind her.

Jade spun around as she was about to get in her viper. She could see Robbie looked very worried. "Masturbating, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"They'll toss you in the brig. You're throwing your career away. You've worked so hard to get this far."

"Better than throwing my life away!" Jade barked in frustration. "I don't care what you, The Commander or Beck tells me, we're about to be attacked and I'll be damned if I just sit here." With that Jade jumped in her viper, put on her helmet and began start procedure.

"STOP HER!" Shouted a voice from across the flight deck. Robbie turned and could see at least 15 armed security guards running across the flight deck.

In the next instant, Robbie considered his possible actions. Should he stop Jade or join her? He quickly considered how Jade never left him in combat. She unfailingly stuck with her wingman and had saved his life more times than he could count. She seemed to have an instinct in the cockpit that never seemed to fail her.

That's why Robbie pulled his laser and fired several shots, both in front of and above the security men. Scaring them off was his only intention and it worked. Not used to armed resistance, they quickly scattered and took up defensive positions.

"I'm going to regret this. But as my instructor once said. Never leave your wingman." Robbie said, as he hopped into his viper and fired up the engines.

A moment later, just as the security men gathered enough courage to move forward, Jade and Robbie took off. With a roar, their vipers flew out of the Battlestar Acropolis and into space.

Up on the bridge, the commander's angry voice could be heard clear across the bridge. "WHO IN THE HELL TOOK OFF AGAINST ORDERS. I WANT THEM ARRESTED AND COURT-MARTIALLED AS SOON AS THEY LAND. SEND SOMEONE AFTER THEM, RIGHT NOW."

But while the Commander was distracted by the two rogue vipers that had just lunched, Beck kept his eyes on his scanner. A minute later the colonial viper which was just ahead the wall of fighters was suddenly fired on and destroyed by the Cylon's just behind him. What happened next, struck him with terror.

The massive wall of fighters began to break up and form into small tight groups of 15. Beck being an experienced gunnery officer, recognized the formations immediately. "They were Cylon Attack formations."

The worst part of it all, was not only the realization they Cylons were moving into attack formation, was the fact they had just come into firing range.

Beck turned to Comamander Ledlie, who was still preoccupied with the two rogue pilots, in an attempt to warn him, when the ship immediately shuddered with a jolt. Beck instinctively knew, that was a direct hit somewhere on the ship.

The ship's alarm Klaxons immediately began to blare.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? GIVE ME A DAMAGE REPORT!" Shouted Commander Ledlie.

"One of our two launch bays was just hit, by a suicide rammer. Reports are coming in of fires raging all across the flight deck. It looks to be completely out of commission." Called out a member of the bridge crew.

With a sickening feeling, Beck suspected that there would probably be a similar report form the other landing bay in only moments. With the Flight decks ablaze and the pilots still in their barracks, there was almost nothing they could do. Had they launched when they first saw the ships, they could have defended themselves. They did have defensive lasers and Beck immediately put his in action, but Beck did so knowing it wouldn't be enough.

When the two vipers took off, Beck knew it was Jade. He cursed himself for not listening to her. All else Beck could do, was lower his head and say softly. "Jade, I'm sorry I doubted you. Please forgive me."

He hoped to be able to say those words in person, along with a whole lot of other words. But seeing the fires that were already raging on the flight deck. He feared he never would.

**As I said, this is set in the original 1978 Battlestar Galactica television series. I do hope you all enjoy it. One more thing. The events that are happening in this particular story ,are based on the original tv movie "Saga of a star world." However you will see a lot of them from a different perspective. So, in all fairness I must say that partial story credit must go to the original writer. Glen A Larson.**

**The 12 Colonies that they refer to are 12 planets in a binary star system. They are the home to mankind.**

**In brief, the Cylons are a race of machines. Once created to serve by a race of Lizards, they destroyed their creators and now have been waging a war to destroy the humans for the last 1000 years. They see themselves as superior to all other beings. **

**Pyramid – a game of cards similar to poker played in the colonies.**

**In the original show they used different words for hour and minute such as secton an sectare. For simplicity's sake I used the normal, minute, hour year, etc.**

**I'd like to than lushcoltrane, invader johnny and 27milestogo for giving this an advance read for me.**


	2. Last Stand

**Disclaimer: The Show's Victorious and Battlestar Galactica are properties of someone else and not me.**

**Saga of a Viper Pilot**

**Chapter 2 – Last Stand.**

**A/N: The events of this story take place during the original Battlestar Galactica televmovie "Saga of a Star World." Which was written by Glen A. Larson.**

**No One's POV**

As Jade jumped in her viper she knew that by the end of the day, she would either be facing a court martial or dead. But Jade was long past the point of caring about either of those things. Instead, as the cockpit closed, she focused on getting her viper started up as soon as possible. Those two security goons she drove off, would soon be back with reinforcements As she hurriedly started to flip switches and get the engines revved up, she heard someone shout something. A moment later, she looked to see Robbie firing his blaster at a group of approaching security men. Half immediately hit the deck and the other half ran for cover. Not missing a beat, Robbie ran for his viper which was parked next to Jade's.

The two launch bays of the Acropolis are on either side of the massive ship. They are long and rectangular in shape. Along the outside edge are the launch tubes. There was one for each of the 250 vipers the ship carried. Each bay carried 125 vipers. Along the back edge of the launch bays were the landing bay, where returning ships would reenter.

Jade smiled at the thought at she would not be totally alone out there. Though she knew perfectly well that it would hardly make any difference. A few seconds later her viper was primed and ready to go.

Purely out of habit, she reached down and touched the lucky pair of scissors that she had stuffed in her boot. Jade did that before each mission.

Nothing more to do, Jade hit turbo boost and the ship instantly roared down the launch tube out into space.

"I hope you're right Jade." Jade could hear Robbie over her headset a few seconds later.

"If I'm right we're dead. If I'm wrong….well we're fracked either way." Jade said grimly.

Pushing thoughts of fate aside, Jade focused on the task at hand. "Robbie, the Cylon's are approaching from the other side of the ship. Form up on me tight and stay with me. We're going to fly over the top and see if we can hit them from above. Let's see if we can break up their attack. Scatter them. Even if the Acropolis doesn't get any ships off, her defensive lasers will help us."

"Roger..I understand.''

Jade banked up and started over the top of the battlestar, with Robbie close behind. "I probably won't get the chance to say this later. Thanks for sticking with me. I'm sorry I didn't get to know you better. But in any case, you're a good pilot and it was an honor flying with you. I know a lot of those guys didn't want to fly with me. I do appreciate you giving me a chance. Thank you."

"Thank's Jade. It's been an honor." Robbie responded.

Hitting their turbo boosters, the two vipers climbed steeply up and over the battlestar. As they banked down into a steep powerdive, they caught sight of the rather flat and oval shaped Cylon fighters.

If there was any doubt in either Jade or Robbie's minds, that was quickly erased by what they quickly observed. The large wall of cylon fighters had already broken into 15 ship attack groups and were already engaging the Acropolis and the other battlestars of the fleet. In fact, much to their dismay, they could already see several bombs and laser strikes hit the Acropolis's other landing bay. Just from seeing the damage, they could see it was out of action.

"Damm." Jade cursed. If there was one time in her life she wished she had been wrong, it was now.

Robbie could only think of his fellow green squadron pilots, who at this moment would still be in the barracks or vainly trying to reach their ships.

"Frack!" Was all he could say.

Both Jade and Robbie knew they would probably be the only pilots from the acropolis out there. 2 pilots vs dozen's and dozens of cylon fighters. Neither pilot as they approached the mass of Cylon fighters, who were attacking the battlestar, thought to turn and run. They both knew their duty was to protect their ship. Both intended to do their duty to the end.

"Let's do it." Jade said just as they came into range.

Jade went for the nearest group of 15 Cylon fighters. It appeared to be making an attack run on the main body of the ship. Cylon's were very consistent, in their squadron formations and Jade knew from the spacing, exactly which one was that group's leader. She quickly spotted the ship as it was in the rear, slightly above the others.

The pair of vipers caught the group by surprise and fired their lasers. Robbie was able to pick off one fighter and Jade due to some fancy flying was able to pick off not only the group leader but one of his two his wingman on the very first pass. The remainder of the group quickly scattered, breaking off their attack.

"Ah Ha….That's how to do it." Jade said in triumph. Though out of the corner of her eye could spot no less than 2 other groups of fighters approaching her battlestar.

Robbie and Jade banked and turned to engage the remaining fighters of this group. They hoped to pick off a few more before the others showed up. While not that difficult to destroy, the Cylon ships usually made up the difference in sheer numbers.

"Let's see how many we can take down with us." Jade called out.

Soon both Robbie and Jade found themselves in the nastiest dog fight of their careers. The Cylon fighters were buzzing around like angry bees around a broken hive. Only skill and team work, kept the pair alive. In the fight, they managed to stay alive and pick off several more Cylon fighters. Each one however, wondered just how much longer they could last.

Suddenly, Jade spotted a Cylon fighter on her flank suddenly explode into a ball of flame. She hadn't hit it and Robbie was directly behind her.

"What the?"

Suddenly 4 more vipers roared through the group and began to engage the fighters.

"Who is that?" Jade called out.

"It's Vard from Green squadron. I'm with Hutch, Key and Sohn from Orange Omega squadron."

Jade was overjoyed to have any help at all. "Where did you guys come from?"

Vard answered. "Actually me and Hiller were near the flight deck when you took your little excursion. The Commander sent us out to stop you from messing up the peace treaty. Hutch, Key and Sohn, were returning from a patrol."

"Their aint't no peace treaty. There never was going to be." Jade said as she picked off yet another Cylon fighter.

"I know… Jade. I have bad news. The Cylons have taken out both launch bays. Other than us, I don't think anyone else was able to get off. That and Hiller already got picked off. I think it's only the 6 of us."

"What about the other battlestars? Did any of them launch? Jade could only hope the others were able to get their ships off.

"I don't think so. Though I think one might have. I keep hearing some viper pilot chatter, but I don't have time to pay attention."

"Ok…People. Stay tight and stick with me. We need to keep them off the ship."

Though Jade had a small group, things didn't look much better. From the snippets of radio chatter she kept hearing, most if not all of the battlestars were caught off guard. Several of them had already taken heavy damage and were on fire. Her own battlestar had fires on both launch bays and at least 2 on the interior of the ship.

If this was the end, Jade was determined to go down fighting. A sudden bright flash of light off to the side momentarily distracted jade from the fighter that she was perusing. Looking quickly, she watched a giant explosion rip through the Battlestar Atlantia. The Atlantia was the fleet's flagship and were president Adar was. A few seconds later several more explosions tore through the crippled battle star, blowing it to a million pieces.

"They got the Atlantia…" Said Robbie quickly, panic creeping into his voice.

"PROTECT THE ACROPOLIS. WE NEED TO PROTECT THE ACROPOLIS." Jade said urgently.

As the battle continued, Jade lost track of time. She and her group of fighters valiantly protected the Acropolis, but there were simply too many Cylon's. For every one they picked off making a strafing run, there were two more they didn't get. In her headset, the radio chatter began to get more urgent.

"This is the Battlestar Triton…We've got fires raging all across our ship. Can anyone help us." Said one panicked female voice Jade could hear. There were similar messages from the other battlestars, but Jade shut them out. She focused on protecting her ship. If she couldn't, she was going to die trying."

As time went on, the Acropolis began to look even more battered. Jade could only imagine what the damage was like inside. But only one thing inside, even registered on her mind.

It was Beck, her on again off again boyfriend, whom she had treated less than kindly on many occasions. He who had nearly infinite patience, handled all her moods with calm affection and and never gave up on her.

It was unlike Jade to allow her thoughts to drift from the battle but in this case it did. She felt a profound stab of regret that she had spoken to him so harshly before storming off the bridge. Jade concluded that he deserved much better.

Jade knew time was running out. She had been lucky and managed to avoid death at least a dozen times in the current battle. Seeing the pounding the Acropolis was taking, she knew if there was anything she needed to say it was now.

Knowing it was a major breach of regulations, she was quickly able to patch into the Acropolis. Not only that, but directly to Beck's station on the bridge.

"Beck! Can you hear me?" Jade called out.

Beck was surprised to hear Jade's voice. Across the Acropolis's bridge a frantic scene was taking place. With fires raging across the ship, the captain and her crew were desperately trying to get things under control.

"Jade, what are you doing?"

Hearing his voice, Jade could feel a lump form in her throat. "Look Beck, I'm not sure if I'll ever get a chance to say this but…"

Beck cut her off, his voice was deadly serious. "Jade listen to me. Listen to me carefully. You have to leave. Get out of here. Save yourself."

Jade couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What? Where?"

"Listen, the Battlestar Galactica was able to launch all her fighters in time. She's only lightly damaged. All the rest of us, the Acropolis, the Triton, the Pacifica, the Columbia, the Valkyrie have all suffered severe damage. But the Galatica is breaking off, she's moving back towards the colonies. You need to break off and fight your way to the Galactica. It's your only hope."

Jade had no intention of abandoning her ship or her lover, ever. "No…I won't leave. I need to protect the Acropolis."

Beck his voice shaking, pleaded. "Jade….You must…The fires we have on board, they are about to reach the main energizers. We can't stop the flames. When it reaches the energizers, it's over."

Tears suddenly sprung from Jade's eyes. "No…I can't leave you. I love you."

On board the bridge, a tear came to Beck's eye. "Jade you must…We're already dead. Please get who's ever left and save yourselves."

"No…No…"

"Jade…You're Lieutenant and I am a captain and I've never give you an order before. But as a superior officer, I am ordering you to break off your attack and save yourself. You can't save us. The Galatica is your only hope."

Jade gasped in anguish. "No…I won't."

At that Beck suddenly screamed into the intercom. "JADE, I'M GIVING YOU A DIRECT ORDER. ABANDON THE ACROPOLIS. DO IT NOW!" Beck had never raised his voice to Jade before and hated doing it, but he knew it was the only way.

Tears streaming down her face, Jade answered. "Yes sir."

Beck's voice suddenly softened. "I love you, but it just wasn't meant to be. Get out of here while you still can babe."

"I love you." Was the only thing the grief stricken Jade was able to say.

At this point Jade realized she had gotten distracted and nearly smashed into a Cylon fighter. She instantly snapped back into pilot mode and knew what she needed to do.

Jade called out to whoever was left out there. "Attention all surviving viper pilots…..We are breaking off. There's nothing we can do. Everyone form up on me and we will fight our way to the Galactica. It's our only chance."

If there was any hesitation, it quickly vanished when massive explosion blew the Battlestar Triton in half only a moment later. With that, Jade heard a chorus of acknowledgements from her group and the few other pilots that had managed to get off from the other ships.

Soon Jade found herself surrounded by a group of 19 vipers. They were all that was left of the vipers from the Acropolis and Pacifica. There were others, but they were making their own way to the Galactica. Even though they were sorely outnumbered, they had a relatively easy time breaking off. They Cylon's seemed to focus their sole efforts at the destruction of the remaining battlestars and largely ignored the fleeing vipers."

After breaking off, the group spotted the Galatica moving off in the distance and made for it at full speed. Jade didn't want to abandon Beck and her ship, but it was his wish. It was the only thing she could do for him now.

Upon reaching the Galatica the vipers, some nearly out of fuel, began to land. Jade had to look back, at least one last time.

Turning her head she could see the Battlestar Acropolis off in the distance. Now that they were gone, she could see it was being mercilessly pounded. One after another small lights flashed along her hull, as she was hit again and again.

Then came a sight that would remain etched in Jade's memory until the day she died. All of a sudden Jade could see a sudden and bright flash, then a huge explosion as the Battlestar Acropolis was destroyed in a massive ball of orange and red flame. It briefly flared like a supernova but just as quickly died out.

She could hear Becks voice in her head. "Save yourself"

Heartbroken and with tears streaming down her face, Jade turned away from the rest of the doomed fleet and got into an approach pattern for her new home.

The Battlestar Galactica.

**I will probably won't have the next chapter out until either late this week or the next. I need to finish the next chapter for the other story I'm writing. Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far. I do appreicate that.**

**I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. More drama to come. Tori will show up very soon, for those that are wondering.**


	3. Dust to Dust

**Disclaimer: The shows Battlestar Galactica and Victorious are properties of someone else and not me.**

**Saga of a Viper Pilot**

**Chapter 3 – Dust to Dust.**

**No One's POV**

Jade was one of the last of the returning vipers to land aboard the Galactica Its commander Adama, having suspected himself the wall of fighters were indeed a trap, launched his own vipers against orders. Though to cover himself, he passed it off as battle stations drill. Thus when the Cylon's hit, the Galactica was able to defend herself.

But for some reason unknown to Jade, during the fight the Galactica broke from the fleet and made speed for the 12 Colonies. Though as her Viper ground to a halt on the flight deck, Jade didn't care why the ship was heading home.

After she shut down the engines on her viper, Jade sat there shaking. A moment later, she screamed. It was a scream of both rage and grief. Not only was her boyfriend gone, but her ship and nearly all her shipmates. Only a handful of pilots managed to survive.

Having screamed, Jade should have felt better. She didn't. In fact as she slowly climbed out of her viper half in a state of shock.

As she stepped onto the flight deck, a deckhand with a clipboard ran up to her. "Name, rank and ship please. We're trying to find out who made it."

Almost mechanically Jade answered. "West, Jade R. Lieutenant. Green Squadron, Battlestar Acropolis."

He said something else after that but Jade by this point had stopped listening. She had spotted Robbie who has kneeling on the flight deck in front of his viper. He looked upset. Actually everyone on the flight deck looked upset.

Jade made her way to Robbie and put her hand on his back. "You ok?"

"No. By all rights I should be dead. Along with the rest of our squadron. With everyone else from the Acropolis."

Having no words of comfort, Jade could only say. "I know how you feel."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a pilot violently throwing up next to his viper. Looking over, they could see from the patches on his battlesuit, that he was from the Battlestar Atlantia.

"They're all dead." They could hear him mutter in disbelief, after he had heaved the contents of his stomach onto the flight deck.

"Another orphan." Robbie said as he pulled himself off the flight deck.

"Hey." Said fellow squadron made Vard in a low sad tone of voice as walked up to them.

"Anyone else from green make it?" Robbie asked.

Vard sadly shook his head. "No…The only ones from green who got off were, you Jade, me and Hiller and he bought it. We are all that's left of green squadron."

"What about the other squadrons?" Asked Robbie.

"Well we have the three from Orange Omega and I think I heard some radio chatter that 3 or 4 from Red squadron managed to get out as well." Vard looked across the flight deck. At the moment there were a few dozen pilots milling about. They had all survived the battle and most of them looked very stunned. "Not many of us left."

"Orphans" Jade muttered as she wandered off. She didn't really feel like talking. At this point in time all she wanted to do was get drunk, extremely drunk. She and the rest of the orphan pilots were directed up to the ready room of Galactica's blue squadron. Not counting the pilots from Galactica, only 42 pilots survived. A few hours ago, there were almost 1500 of them.

The pilots grouped together by ship and tried to make sense of what happened. No official briefing had come and no one had any idea what had happened. Jade found a bottle ambrosia, sat in a corner and began to drink.

After she finished her first mug, a question ran through her mind. She wasn't even sure why she thought it. Not like it really mattered any more, anyway.

She asked it regardless. "Hey…do they know were the Cylon Base stars those ships that attacked us came from?"

Cylons Basestars were the equivalent of Colonial Battlestars, They were warships, shaped roughly like an hourglass. They had a lot of firepower and each one carried 300 fighters.

"There weren't any?" Said a member portly brown haired member of Galatica's blue squadron.

Something in Jade's grief-stricken mind clicked. "What?" How in the hell did they get this far out without base ships. Fighters don't carry enough fuel to come out this far."

His statement quickly got the attention of the other pilots in the room. "Oh…I'm Jolly by the way. I was talking to Apollo, our squadron commander. He said that the Cylon ships were accompanied by tankers who refueled them. He and his brother Zac were the ones that found them. They tried to get back to warn the fleet, but the Cylons were jamming them. Zac didn't make it."

Jade guessed that those were the two vipers that were trying to outrun the wall of fighters. Jade was about to take a drink, but put down her mug. She suddenly sensed that something was very wrong. "Why would they do that? Not use their base stars to wipe out the fleet. We were all here. It makes no sense."

A sickening feeling suddenly began to form in the pit of Jade's stomach. "Unless…they were needed somewhere else."

"HOME!" Jade blurted out as she ran from the room. Jade needed to find a communications terminal she desperately needed to find one. In a desperate fashion she searched several compartments until she found a terminal in a corridor.

She immediately patched in a long range video call to her sister's home on the planet Gemenon, one of the 12 colonies.

"Answer Please…Answer." Jade pleaded as the phone rang.

A moment later the screen lit up and revealed a 5 year old girl with brown hair, who had answered. "Auntie Jade…Auntie Jade." The girl said excitedly.

Jade felt a sense of relief. "Hello Mara. Is everything OK?"

"Yeah…Its fine. We're having a party. Almost the whole neighborhood is here. We're celebrating the end of the war. Mommy is letting me stay up past my bed time."

A sense of horror began to fill jade up inside. They don't know, she quickly thought.

"Can I speak to your mommy honey . I really need to speak with her. It's important."

"Ok…But don't forget you promised to take me up on a viper. I want to be a viper pilot just like my auntie Jade." Then the little girl ran from in front of the screen.

Jade opened her mouth but couldn't speak. A moment later a woman that looked exactly like her came in front of the screen. The only difference was that her hair was shorter and was browner.

"Amber." Jade said.

"Hey sis….I didn't expect you to call. Did they sign the peace treaty yet? We're all celebrating."

Still half in a state of shock, Jade shook her head. "No."

Amber began to look concerned. "You don't look right Jade. Is something wrong? You can't hide anything from your twin sister."

Jade vainly tried to search for an answer, something to put into words the horror that she had just been through. But before she could she heard he niece shouting something excitedly from off screen.

"Mommy…Mommy..There are lots of ships in the sky…There are lots of ships in the sky."

That feeling of horror in Jade suddenly multiplied a thousand fold. "Amber listen to me. Get Mara and the other's in the basement."

Amber's face registered confusion as she was both listening to her daughter and her sister. "What?"

"Do it NOW!" Jade shouted…

"Why…What.."

Jade cut her sister off with a desperate shout, as tears filled her eyes. "AMBER PLEASE, GET EVERYONE IN THE BASEMENT NOW! PLEASE I BEG YOU. PLEASE!"

"Ok Jade I…" That's all that Amber said before the transmission suddenly ceased.

Twins are common on the colony of gemenon. Some of them are very close, almost to the point where they can read each other's minds. There have been cases reported where one twin has sensed his or her twin's death.

Separated by million miles of space, Jade felt her twin die. It felt like a quick short, yet extremely painful, stab in the heart. What ever happened, Jade knew it was over in an instant.

Already reeling from the loss of her ship and lover, Jade suffered yet another hammer blow. Her whole body began to shake as she opened her mouth in a silent scream. At this point her knees suddenly gave out and she sank to the floor.

The only thing that stopped her from bursting into tears on the spot, was the sound of approaching footsteps. Being the only female viper pilot in the fleet, she had put herself behind a hardened shell. Not allowing herself to show one moment of weakness. Even now, she dared not show weakness.

She quickly got up and began to run. She wanted some dark place where she could be alone and allow herself to fall apart. Jade had only allowed herself to be close to three people; Beck….her sister and niece Mara. Now all three were dead.

After a few moments she found a door marked MEDICAL STORAGE. Opening the door, the room appeared to be a small storage closet. In it were blankets, and other types of medical supplies. Desperately needing to be alone, she went in, turned off the lights and sat in the corner. It was only then was she able to let out a long tear filled, painful wail of grief. Then she cried, mourning not only the loss of loved ones, but her entire world.

Beyond the tears there was a deep burning pain that Jade couldn't stand to feel. It seemed to grow with every passing second. Soon enough Jade found herself reaching for her laser pistol.

Pulling it out, she felt it in her hands. "I've got nothing left." A sobbing and totally broken jade said.

"My ship is gone, my fleet destroyed, my boyfriend gone, my sister and niece dead, the colonies now under attack. I've lost everything? I couldn't save them."

Not being able to think of anything else and having no strength to carry on left, Jade slowly put the laser up to the side of her head. But just as she was about to close her eyes and pull the trigger, the door opened and the light was suddenly switched on.

A young woman with Brown hair in a tan colonial med tech's uniform stepped in. Upon seeing Jade, laser pistol in hand, she screamed.

Tori hadn't expected to find someone sitting in the dark, and seeing Jade there startled her tremendously. She was so startled, she dropped the clipboard she was carrying.

The two women stared at each other with both surprise and shock. Of all the people to run into, Tori's heart jumped as she recognized the female warrior right away. A second later Tori noticed that Jade was both sobbing and holding a laser pistol up to her head.

Jade pulled the pistol away from her head, but still held it in her hand.

Tori fought her instinct to run and took a deep breath. She realized what Jade was about to do had she not come in at that moment. Her mind quickly tried to come up with a response that may defuse the situation.

"GO AWAY!" Shouted Jade, through her tears.

Tori stood firm and gathered her courage and spoke in a calm tone of voice.. "I know you…You're Jade. The only female viper pilot in the fleet. You're a pioneer. I've always wanted to meet you."

Jade rubbed some tears off her face and tried to look stoic. "You met me, now go away and leave me alone."

Tori could see the heartbreak and grief in Jade's eyes. She'd already seen it dozens of times today, not only in other people but her own as well.

"Lots of us on the Acropolis looked up to you. I've seen you a few times, but you never noticed me."

Suddenly Jade had a puzzled look. "Acropolis? This is the Galactica?"

Tori was no trained therapist, she was only a med tech 1st class which was essentially a medic. But Tori knew, keeping the conversation going was the best course of action. That and a confession of her own might help. "I'm from the Acropolis actually. I had some time before the start of my next duty period so I came here to visit my sister Trina. She's stationed here on the Galactica. We hadn't seen each other a while and got to talking. When the attack started, I wasn't able to get back to my own ship. So I reported for duty in Galactica's medical bay."

Jade was shocked to find another Acropolis crew member. For a moment she stopped focusing on her own losses. "It's gone."

Tori sadly nodded her head. "I know. I feel guilty. I wasn't at my duty station and…"

"It wouldn't have made any difference. You'd be dead too." Jade said in a rather blunt fashion.

"I know that. It's just hard too….No…It's just I keep asking myself, why am I still alive."

Jade gave a shrug. "Good Luck, Bad luck, divine providence, take your pick."

Tori then pointed to the laser in Jade's hand. "Would you mind putting that down? I don't like guns, they make me nervous."

Jade looked at the gun but didn't put it down. In fact she seemed to grip it tighter.

"Please Jade. Please put it down. I've lost nearly all my ship mates; I don't want to lose another." Tori pleaded quietly.

Jade, still emotionally distraught, looked up at Tori. Something about the look of concern in Tori's eyes got to Jade. Something deep inside of Jade didn't want to let this woman down. She had no idea why.

Wordlessly, Jade handed the Laser to Tori, who then carefully put it on a shelf.

Inside Tori breathed a sigh of relief and extended her hand. "Thank you very much. I'm Tori by the way. Tori Vega, med tech 1st class."

After a moment's hesitation Jade reached out and shook Tori's hand. "Lieutenant Jade West, Exactly 1/3rd of what remains of Acropolis's green squadron. Pleased to meet you." Jade meant that last part as merely a polite gesture, but for a part of her deep down, it was true. For Tori's kind face, soothing voice and obvious concern, served as a small measure of comfort for a woman whose world had just turned to dust

**Poor Jade has suffered yet another hammer blow as she's discovered that the Cylon's are attacking the colonies while the fleet is getting destroyed.**

**But on a positive note, she's just met Tori, who's a fellow Battlestar Acropolis survivor.**

**As mentioned before, these events are set in the original Battlestar Galactica Television movie. "Saga of a Star World" Written by Glen L Larson."**


	4. So now what?

**Disclaimer: The show's Battlestar Galactica and Victorious are property of someone else and not me.**

**Saga of a Viper Pilot**

**Chapter 4 - So Now what?**

**No One's POV**

"I've lost everyone. Everyone I've ever cared about. They're all dead." Jade said with despair.

"I'm sorry."

Jade shot Tori an angry look. "That's easy for you to say. At least your sister is still alive."

Tori nodded. 'Yes, you're right, my sister Trina is still alive. Though I will point out that I have 3 sisters, one brother and parents. I only know where one of my sisters is. I have no idea if any of the others are ok. I can't reach any of them."

For a moment Jade could see Tori's calm emotional façade begin to crack, but it quickly reformed. Jade however said nothing.

"I planned on fighting to the death. Just protecting the Acropolis until I was destroyed."

"Why didn't you?"

"Beck."

"Who's Beck?"

Jade closed her eyes, sighed and lowered her head. "He was my boyfriend. He was a bridge offer on the Acropolis. He ordered me to abandon the Acropolis and make a run for the Galactica. He said the ship was nearly finished."

"He wanted you to live." Tori said in a sympathetic tone.

"I didn't want to live."

"Then why did you live?"

Jade opened her eyes as yet another tear escaped them. "I treated him like crap. He was so loving and patient with me. He had his faults, but he was so good to me. He put up with my moods, anti-social behavior the works. He pleaded at first and I wouldn't listen to him. He finally gave a direct order to disengage. Take whomever was left and flee."

"Then why did you?"

"I realized that of all the things I wanted to do to make up for that shit I gave him, obeying that one order was the only thing left I could do for him. He told me that he loved me, but it wasn't meant to be."

Jade once again started to cry as the events of only a short while ago played out in her head. "I told him I loved him and I left him to die." Suddenly overcome Jade put her face in her hands and sobbed.

A moment later she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Normally Jade didn't like to be touched, but this time it didn't bother her.

"Look. I was only on the bridge of the Acropolis once and I can't say I knew him. But he sounds like a great guy. If you want to honor him and his love for you, than you can live."

Jade looked up at Tori. "How is it that I'm here sobbing and ready to kill myself in a closet and you're…"

"Holding it together?"

"Yes."

Tori remained quiet for a moment. "My family, other than my sister, is probably dead and I honestly don't now if by the end of the day I'll be dead too. But all I can do right now is keep moving forward. Even if it's just a matter of one foot in front of the other. I have a job and I'll do it. I'm sure I'll quietly go off and break down at some point today, but for now I cope by helping people and doing my job."

"Unlike me, the shattered wreck of what was once the fleet's best pilot. I guess that I'm the one in the closet with a gun to her head says a lot about me."

"That doesn't mean anything Jade. You had a weak moment, You wouldn't be human if you didn't. As I said, give me a few more hours and I'll be in the closet. Half the people on this ship are ready to come apart and the other half already have."

"So is this the point where you tell me everything is going to be alright?" Jade said, letting some bitterness creep into her voice.

Tori took a deep breath and sighed. "No. I honestly can't tell you that. My ship is destroyed and my home colony of Sagitera is in flames. I can't tell you much of anything right now. All I can tell you is to keep moving. That's what this Beck wanted you to do. Do it for him, if anyone."

Jade pondered that for a moment. "Save yourself" His voice rang out in his head. Jade concluded that Tori was right, that ending it here would let Beck down. She had let him down too many times in the past and this time she'd keep her promise."

"One foot in front of another. Is that how it goes?" Jade said as she stood up and seemed to collect herself."

"That's the concept. And don't worry about this conversation. What's happens in the closet, stays in the closet."

"Thank you Tori."

"You're welcome Jade. Now if you'll excuse me, I have this medical supply closet and 16 others to inventory before I'm done. Oh. Don't forget your side arm Lieutenant."

Jade picked up her laser and placed it back in its holster. "As you were Med Tech."

Jade walked from the supply closet just as devastated as she was when she went in. But the one difference is that she knew she needed to keep moving and functioning. One foot in front of another if need be.

Returning to Blue Squadrons' ready room Jade found the news had spread. The Cylons used the base ships to launch wave after wave of ships to attack all twelve colonies. Reports were coming in of cities that were in flames. Even the smaller cities were being hit. It was clear to everyone, that the Cylons were dead set on wiping humanity out of existence.

Many of the pilots looked just like Jade felt; devastated. Some were glued to the vidscreen which was broadcasting reports of the wholesale destruction. Some were desperately trying to reach relatives. Jade could see that none of them were having any luck in getting through.

"At least I'm not alone in hell." Jade said sadly.

Thanks to Tori, Jade was holding herself together; but only barely so. Part of her still wanted to join her dead crewmates and family. But she was exhausted, both physically and mentally. So Jade, found an empty bunk in the corner, took off the battle jacket and belt, then crawled into bed.

Sleep came almost instantly.

In time she began to dream and found herself on the beach where she had spent many hours as a child with her sister. It was a bright sunny day and a cool breeze was coming in off the ocean as Jade found herself walking on the sand. She was alone at first, but then off in the distance she could see her twin playing in the sand. Only that her sister was 8 years old again, wearing her hair in pigtails as she once did.

"Amber!" Jade called out.

The little girl giggled smiled and ran off towards some dunes at the far end of the beach. Jade ran after her but was never able to catch up.

"Please Amber wait!" Jade cried as tears fell from her eyes.

Amber paused at the top of a huge sand dune and turned to face Jade. A moment later Jade could see that Amber was now her normal adult self. She looked silently at Jade with a sad look as Jade continued to run towards her. Mara her daughter, suddenly came from the other side of the dune and took her hand. Beck came from the other side a moment later and stood with Amber and Mara on top of the dune.

Jade was to the bottom of the dune when they slowly waived. Judging from their sad expressions, Jade knew they were saying goodbye. As Jade bounded up the dune the pair walked down the other side.

"Amber, Beck, Mara wait!, Please!" Jade cried as she reached the top of the dune.

But when Jade reached the top, she could see no one on the other side. She was all alone.

Still Jade called out for her loved ones. "Amber. Mara. Beck." But only reply was ever-present sound of crashing waves from the ocean. Jade stood there on the dune, looking over the empty beach crying and wondering what to do.

She woke up and realized that while she hadn't apparently made any sound, she had in fact cried real tears in her sleep. But she was in the corner and everyone was too preoccupied to notice her.

Jade got up, wiped the tears and sleep from her eyes, put her belt and jacket back on and went into the main part of the room. A whole slew of pilots were just mulling about, looking as if they were trying to figure what would happen next. Jade could plainly see the atmosphere in the room was one of utter despair.

"Where are we?" she said to one of the other warriors.

"In orbit around Caprica. Comander Adama and his son Apollo have traveled down to the surface." One of the blue squadron members said.

Jade had heard of Apollo, he was the head of Galactica's blue squadron and supposedly one of the best pilots in the fleet.

"How does the planet look?" Jade didn't really want to know the answer but asked it anyway.

A different rather tall pilot answered. "Same as all the other colonies. Either in ruins or in flames."

"Any Cylon's"

The tall pilot answered. "No, not at the moment. Once they blew the pogies out of the place, they pulled back. I'd guess to re arm and re fuel. It's a safe bet, they'll be back."

Suddenly from a table on the far end of the room Jade could hear her name being called. "Jade!"

Jade turned and walked over to the a large table with 9 people sitting at it. She could see her wingman Robbie and other suriving green member squadron member Vard. Also at the table were Hutch, Key and Sogn from Acropolis Orange Omega's squadron. Also at the table was another pilot she knew from the Acropolis, It was Captain Andre who was commander of red squadron. He had been in her green squadron for a time before being promoted to head of Red squadron. Andre was flanked by two other red squadron pilots and the last person was Tori.

Andre stood up. "Jade, please join us. We are all that's left of the acropolis crew. 9 pilots and one med tech. I think you've met almost one on my left, is Ryder and the one on my right is Talbin. That lovely lady is Tori Vega, she's a med tech who happened to be onboard the Galactica. Grab yourself a tankard of ambrosia and sit down."

Jade quietly grabbed a tankard and filled her cup to the rim with ambrosia from a bottle on the table, then sat down.

"So now what?" Jade said bluntly.

Andre shook his head. "No one knows."

"So how did you three red squadron guys survive?"

Andre briefly looked at his fellow pilots. "When the attack started I was on the flight deck chewing out these two for not doing their proper post flight shutdown procedure. Suddenly the ship got hit and we could suddenly see this wall of flames racing down the flight deck. We hopped in the nearest 3 vipers and took off. We were just ahead of the flames as we took off."

Jade nodded silently and took a long drink. She then took another drink and stated in a rather blunt fashion. "I stole my viper at gun point and took off against orders."

Andre smirked. "I know. Before I took off, I heard the commander over the loudspeaker demanding those pilots be brought back and put under arrest.

"Don't blame Robbie, he was just following my lead." Jade said, after giving her wingman a look.

Andre took a drink himself. "Why did you take off anyway?"

Jade laughed. "Because I didn't feel like sitting in green squadron's ready room drinking when a wall of fighters was headed towards my ship. It's obvious now that the whole peace thing was a trap. No one else believed me. I figured I'd at least die in the cockpit, doing what I do best. Well higest ranked surviving member of the Acropolis crew, you are my superior officer. What are you going to do about it?"

For a moment Jade looked to Tori who was quietly observing the exchange. Tori smiled and nodded in approval. The other pilots gave Jade a similar look of approval. For some reason Tori's approval meant the most to Jade. She didn't bother to wonder why.

Andre listened with a thoughtful look. "Before I answer that, why are you telling me this?

Jade shrugged. "Why Not! I don't regret what I did. I'll probably be dead by tomorrow anyway. You know that when the Cylons's return, they'll come back with more than one base star. Just the Galactica alone won't cut it. Might as well be honest about it."

Andre smiled. "To answer your question. What am I going to do about it? Nothing. Even if things weren't as grim, I'd probably still do nothing. You did your duty, despite the utter stupidity of President Adar and the council of 12. Not to mention the sole reason that the Galactica survived when the other battlestars didn't was due to the fact that Commander Adama, who much like you smelled a trap, launched his vipers against orders. Officially it was Battle stations drill. But basically he was doing the same thing you did, so what you did aboard the Acropolis will go no further than this table. In fact you should be commended." Andre looked to the others. "Agreed."

The others nodded in agreement and said "Agreed."

Jade smirked. "Well it's nice I'll die a colonial warrior in good standing."

Robbie sensing the subject needed to be changed raised his tankard. "Now that were all here, let's have a toast. To the Battlestar Acropolis and her crew, let us never forget them."

The others quickly followed suit and toasted their former ship. "To the Acropolis"

There was a moment of silence at that point which was suddenly broken by an announcement over the ship's loudspeakers.

"Attention this is Commander Adama. By now you all know of the destruction of the colonial fleet and the colonies themselves. Only the Battlestar Galactica survives. Many of you ask what will we do next. Are we defeated? Is the human race doomed? I can tell you that we cannot stay here, if we do, we all shall surely die. Many of you ask will we fight back. I can tell you, we will fight back. But not here, not now, not in the colonies, note even in this region of space. Let the word go forth to every man woman and child that survived this holocaust. Tell them to set sail at once in every assorted vehicle at will carry them. We are abandoning the colonies and leaving. We're going to put as much distance between us and the Cylon's as possible."

The assembled group stared at each other in shock. The 12 colonies had been the home of the human race for the last 7000 years and suddenly they were being abandoned. But at the same time, there was no other choice. To stay, would mean the extinction of the entire human race and everyone knew it.

Instead they would run, take whomever was left with them and head into uncharted space.

Not to mention an uncharted future.

**Note: Part of Adama's speech is lifted directly from the Original Battlestar Galactica Television Movie written by Glen A. Larson.**


	5. Brooding

**Disclaimer: The Shows Battlestar Galactica and Victorious are properties of someone else and not me.**

**Saga of a Viper pilot.**

**Chapter 5 – Brooding**

**No One's POV**

The assembled group, which consisted of the survivors of the Battlestar Acropolis, sat at the table discussing the announced plan to take whoever was left and flee the colonies. Though it seemed like the only choice, it was obvious that it was a very bitter pill to swallow. Some 7000 years ago, tribes of humans who fled their dying homeworld settled on the 12 planets of a binary star system. Over time they became what was known as the 12 colonies. The humans grew and prospered, that was until the Cylon's came.

The Cylons were originally a race of lizards. In time they built robots to do their work, fight their wars etc. But at some point those robots turned on their creators and destroyed them. All that was left was the robots who continued to call themselves Cylon's. For some yet unknown reason they felt superior to organic beings and felt the need to conquer or destroy them. Naturally the humans refused to bow down to the Cylon's. In fact the humans even helped a few of their neighbors in their struggles against the Cylon's. That started the 1000 year war.

But now it was over and the humans had lost. The 12 colonies, now in ruins, would be abandoned and the survivors would flee far into the stars. The people who would be in those ships would live, but they would be forced to leave all they knew behind.

The aspects of the discussion ranged from its overall meaning, to the various technical aspects of the exodus. Yet over the discussion, hung an unspoken cloud of doom. It was as if many felt that running would only prolong the inevitable. It had been mentioned by Robbie, that it's quite doubtful that the Cylon's would let the humans flee in peace.

Jade though all of this remained largely silent. Onboard the Acropolis she was well known for being quiet and moody. Today was no exception. She just sat there drinking and spending most of the time just staring at her tankard of ambrosia. She appeared deep in thought, so Tori and the other pilots let her be. Thought Tori did try to flash a supportive smile from time to time, which Jade appreciated.

Eventually the gathering broke up. Andre, was called to the bridge and the others went off go get some dinner.

"You want to come get something to eat with me Jade." Asked Tori, as she got up from the table.

"No thank you." Said Jade quietly, without diverting her eyes from her tankard.

Tori, despite her own worries for her own family, wanted to cheer Jade up. But she could think of nothing that would do the trick. Instead she briefly put her hand on the pilots shoulder then quietly walked away. Jade normally didn't like being touched, but Tori's hand felt comforting. Though Jade openly showed no signs of it doing so.

Jade mostly was thinking of what it meant to be alive and weather running would help anything. Though holding herself together, Jade wondered if there really was any point to it. Some part of her wanted to stay and protect her home, even if it meant dying in the process.

"Wrecked or not, it's still my home." Jade muttered.

Some of that feeling was just her wanting to join her boyfriend, sister and niece in death. There were very few people that Jade allowed herself to depend on and now they were all dead. She didn't feel right leaving them behind, even if they were dead.

For who knows how long Jade sat there brooding, thinking of her destroyed ship, dead family. She had already lost her parents to the Cylon's some years ago. They had made a small raid on Gemenon when she was 13 and her parents were killed. It was one of the things that spurred her on to be the fleet's first female viper pilot. She had been determined to make them pay for what they did.

But Jade despite her best efforts, now had lost everyone else she loved. She simply didn't know what to do. So she just quietly stared at her tankard of ambrosia.

It was all she could do.

A tap on her shoulder snapped her out of her reverie some time later. Jade with a scowl, turned to see who it was that had interrupted her. "What do you want?" Snapped Jade.

"Sorry Jade. I brought you some food. I wasn't sure if you've eaten anything." Tori said as she noticed Jade's foul look.

Jade then looked to see that Tori was holding a bowl of soup and a piece of bread. It occurred to Jade that she hadn't a bite to eat since this morning, before the attack.

"Thanks. You didn't need to do this." Jade said as Tori put the food in front of her.

"Well as the sole surviving member of Acropolis's med staff, it's my duty to see that you er I mean my remaining shipmates are taken care of." Tori said in a tone that sounded almost nervous.

Jade sensed what Tori had said, was either half true or an outright lie. Jade however, was too hungry and depressed to care.

As Jade started to eat, Tori sad down next to her. "You've been here some time."

"No where to go. All I own it the uniform I'm currently wearing. I don't even have a bunk. I borrowed someone else's earlier."

Tori nodded. "I'm kind of in the same boat. But my sister says in her quarters there are 2 empty beds. Until you are assigned a place to stay, I'm sure you can stay there. That's what I'm going to do. If you don't mind staying in enlisted women's quarters."

Jade remained silent for a moment. Regardless of what she was going to do, she needed a place to sleep. "Where?"

"Beta Deck, Section 8, compartment 2."

"Ok." Jade said as she took a bite to eat.

"Want me to stay?" Tori said in a quiet tone.

Jade mulled it over for a moment. "I just want to be alone for a while."

"That's fine. I'll see you later." Tori said, with a noticeable hint of disappointment in her voice.

As Tori walked off, Jade couldn't help but wonder how Tori was holding up. What about her family.

"Vega?"

Tori stopped. "Yes?"

"You're other family members. Any word?"

The hopeful smile on Tori's face faded for a moment. "No. No word at all. I'm going to Sagitera in the morning to help organize the evacuation. I'll guess I'll find out then."

Jade could see her emotional façade crack again for a moment as it looked as if she were going to cry. "I don't want to find out."

"Why?"

"Now, I can still think they may be alive, my other two sisters, brother and parents. But if go, I'll just know their dead. Then I'll have to cry. I don't want to cry." Tori said her voice shaking ever so slightly.

Jade knew her family was dead, no doubt at all. It was a stark cold reality that she faced. At the same time she could understand Tori's not wanting to know the truth.

Jade searched for something to say, but nothing came to her.

"I'm sorry." That was all she could think of.

"Thank you Jade." Tori said as she walked off.

Though she knew they were dead, Jade planned to return home. If anything to see if there was anything left to salvage or maybe just to find a place to make a stand.

After finishing her dinner and brooding a while longer, Jade was interrupted by Andre.

"Jade." He said as he strode into the room.

"Yes."

"The evacuation efforts are already under way. We already have advanced teams on the ground that are beginning to coordinate the effort. They'll need more help tomorrow, when we actually start to load the ships. You'll be helping on your native Gemenon. You are to report to the starboard flight deck at 0700."

Jade listened attentively for a moment. "Am I going on a shuttle?"

"No. You and one of the surviving Battlestar Atlantia pilots, who's also from Gemenon, will be escorting the shuttle carrying the evacuation team. His name is Burf. Commander Adama wants all the shuttles to have two viper escort. If any Cylon's show up, they'll have a fighting chance at least. You are to report to the starboard landing bay at 0700. You'll be given further instructions then. You're viper is fully fueled and ready to go. Any questions?"

"Any signs of the Cylon's?"

"Not at the moment, but that's not likely to last long. Oh..before I forget. Comander Adama wants to stress, that space is limited on these ships. People may be wanting to bring along all kinds of heirlooms, furniture and other felgercarb. They'll have to leave those things behind. Stress that people should stick to food, water, blankets and medicine. Of course if people do have small items, like photo albums you'll have to use your best judgment. Understood?"

Jade knew it would be a terrible Job and was utterly dreading it. But nonetheless it needed to be done. "Understood." Jade said, not sounding very enthusiastic about it.

Andre nodded and paused before he started to walk off. "Get some sleep Jade, we have a long, horrible day ahead of us tomorrow. You have a bunk?"

"Yeah, I'm crashing in the enlisted women's quarters for now. Same room as Tori."

"Ok…Good night."

Jade sat there for a few more minutes before deciding to turn in. Leaving Blue squadron's ready room, Jade he made it down to the quarters. Entering she found it was a room with grey walls and with 8 bunk beds in it. Through a door at the end, a large bathroom with showers could be seen. Next to each bunk bed, were two lockers. It was pretty drab and utilitarian, but for now a place to sleep. The lights were dim, but not so much that Jade couldn't see.

As Jade walked in a woman who looked similar to Tori, that was sitting on a bunk, looked up at her with a disapproving eye. Several others were already asleep in their bunks.

"You Lieutenant Jade?"

Jade nodded.

"My sister Tori said you'd be coming. She's asleep already. She said you didn't mind crashing with us lowly pot scrubbers."

Jade knew the term "pot scrubbers", it was a derogatory slang word used by officers sometimes to describe enlisted personal that do lowly dirty work, such as doing dishes in the kitchen.

Jade glared at the woman. "You don't like officers don't you."

"No I don't, Pilot's especially. Sir." Trina said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be happy to know that most of us are dead and the rest probably wish they were dead." Jade replied acidly.

After that, the two starred at each other for a moment before Trina looked to the end of the room. "The empty bunk is the last one on the left. Tori is sleeping on the top one, you get the bottom one. Tori scrounged up a towel, some standard issue pajamas and a clean uniform for you. She guessed at the sizes. They're in the locker next to the bunk. It's marked #7.

That said, Trina just lay back down on her bunk without saying another word.

Disregarding the less than pleasant welcome from Tori's sister, Jade went to the end and found her bunk. Tori was asleep on the top one, snoring away. Despite the horrid noise the Tori was making, Jade found herself admiring how peaceful she looked.

Making a mental note to thank Tori later, Jade grabbed the towel stripped out of her uniform and took a shower. She felt only slightly better after emerging clean. A few minutes later she was lying in her bunk, thinking of Beck, Amber and Mara. The alarm on her watch set for 0600.

Jade fell asleep a few minutes later, hoping to at least dream about them. Even that would be a blessing, as it would give at least a tiny break from the nightmare she was living.


	6. Pack em in

**Disclaimer: The Shows Victorious and Battlestar Galactica are property of someone else and not me.**

**Saga of a Viper Pilot **

**Chapter 6 – Pack em in.**

**No One's POV**

Jade didn't dream of Amber, Mara or Beck, though she did dream. Unhappily, it was merely a replay of the battle in which her own battlestar was destroyed. She tossed and turned most of the night in a restless sleep. Jade woke the next morning, not feeling very rested.

As she put on her uniform, Jade glanced at the still sleeping Tori. It would be only a matter of time before Tori knew the truth about her own family. Jade was tempted to wake and thank her for the pajamas, towel and uniform but decided to let Tori have her sleep.

"Good luck." Jade said quietly as she left the room, passing the others who were all still asleep as well.

After eating breakfast Jade made it down to the landing bay. There she was told she and Burf would be escorting 3 shuttles of personal that would aid in the evacuation effort. They were medical personnel, security and several qualified mechanics. It was thought that some of the ships may need quick repairs and a number of them went along. The whole air had a sense of desperation.

Jade still felt very lost and depressed, though she hid it behind her normal antisocial façade. Soon she and her temporary wingman were flying through space on escort duty. It felt good to be back in the cockpit of her sleek viper as it roared through space. Jade knew however, her temporary lifted spirits would crash as soon as she got home.

Jade approached her home planet of Gemenon from the dark side. Instead of the lights of the various cities twinkling like dew on a web, all she could see were massive fires. It sickened her to no end, seeing entire cities ablaze as the fires raged unchecked. Sweeping down into the atmosphere she got to see the devastation first hand. They Cylon's had pounded the colony without mercy. It was obvious the Cylons' made no distinction was made between military and non-military targets. They simply destroyed everything and killed most everyone. Jade didn't want to think of the death toll. In fact it wasn't a matter of how many people died. It was now a matter of how many people actually managed to survive. From the reports she had heard, the other 11 colonies looked the same. Alone in the cockpit of her viper, Jade cried for devastated world.

"Focus." Jade muttered a few moments later, as she reformed her tough façade. Regardless of what she herself planned to do, Jade had a job to do and needed to do it.

"We were betrayed." Jade could hear Burf over her headset.

"What?"

"Baltar. Member of the council of 12 and the Cylon's emissary of peace. The same one who stood by President Adar and kept insisting that everything was alright, up to the very last second. Adar believed him, until it was too late. I was in the Atlantia's landing bay and he suddenly comes rushing down, hops in his shuttle and takes off as if the devil himself was after him. As soon as he was clear of the landing bay, he went to light speed." Not more than a few moments later the ship gets hit. After that I didn't even wait for orders, I just took off. I saw his face before he boarded that shuttle. He knew what was coming. " Burf said calmly.

"I always knew that bastard was crooked." Jade vented angrily. "I told them aboard the Acropolis that he was bent. No one believed me."

"It's rumored, that his colony of Scorpia was to be spared in exchange for his treachery. "

Jade couldn't help but chuckle grimly. "If that was the deal, than he got double crossed. The Cylon's pounded Scorpia, no less than the other colonies. Jokes on him, I guess."

"I guess."

They all landed at the huge spaceport that lay outside of Maro City, which was the capital. The spaceport itself was in ruins with most of the ships that were present destroyed. However on the large tarmac sat several ships from around the planet that had been brought for the evacuation. Sadly many of the ships elsewhere on the planet had been destroyed too. Only a handful of space worthy ships had survived. Most of them weren't even passenger vessels. Upon arriving Jade spotted 2 Cargo ships, a tanker, a mining ship, a space bus and heard a few more were on the way.

Already a number of people had arrived. As predicted, some were carrying paintings, jewelry and other objects of monetary or sentimental value. One man had a small but ornate wooden table.

Jade was assigned security and her job was to make sure the boarding of one of the two cargo vessels was orderly. Commander Adama, stressed that while the ships needed to be loaded quickly, they also didn't want a stampede. The whole thing was best described as organized chaos. All around there were people, some badly injured, desperate to get on board one of the evacuation ships. Many of the refugee's appeared as if they've been walking for hours to get spaceport. Only the presence of Jade and a few other security personnel kept the whole thing from going to pot.

Jade stood there with a rather sour expression in front of the main doors, one hand on her blaster. At one point, a man in rather expensive clothes ran head to the front of the rather long line.

"Let me on, I'm Mayor Keran of Larus City and one of the richest men in Rova Province. I demand to be let on this ship immediately." The well-dressed man said with a haughty tone of voice.

Jade looked rather unimpressed. "Get to the back of the line."

At this point a mother with her two children, who had been patiently waiting in line, tried to board, but he pushed in front of them trying to enter. In the process he pushed one of the children down.

Jade snarled, grabbed the man and shoved him up against the bulkhead. "I SAID GET TO THE BACK OF THE LINE!"

The man threw up his chin and started to rant. "Do you have any idea who I…"

At this point Jade rammed her knee squarely into his nuts, cutting him off in mid-sentence. As the man fell to the ground, groaning in pain, several people in line clapped in approval.

"Now Frack head. Listen to me closely. I don't give a frack, who you are. Either you wait in line or next time I'm just going to shoot you. See the handy dandy laser at my side. I haven't had a chance to use it all day and I'm getting a bit restless. Am I being clear Mayor Keran?" Jade said looking as menacing as she could.

The man quickly shook his head and while still in pain, staggered off to the back of the line.

Seeing that Jade meant business, kept the people in line. Still they kept boarding. Jade did make some people discard some of their larger objects they wanted to bring. The man with the table protested saying that it was a Marqesta original and worth several million cubits.

"Put the table down please sir." Jade said patiently.

The man put the table down and carefully wiped a smear off it with a rag. "This is a one of a kind piece. It must be saved. It's priceless."

Jade with a smirk, took a discarded length of pipe that had been near her feet and repeatedly smashed the table until it broke into several pieces.

Jade then discarded the pipe and nonchalantly quipped. "Not any more. You may board now."

The man looked as if he was going to have a heart attack, but quickly entered the space ship. He, like the mayor earlier, decided not to provoke the angry female warrior any further.

The rest of the boarding of this ship went smoothly until the very end. The ship was nearly full and a small group of people were boarding. At this point an attractive young blonde woman in a fancy red dress came up. She appeared to be injured and was holding her arm. Jade had seen many injured people but her only concern was getting them on the ship.

Jade could tell the blonde woman was socialator, which before it was legalized, was called a prostitute. Judging by her expensive dress, Jade guessed that she was a high priced one. Besides noting what the woman probably did, Jade really didn't care.

But an older woman from the small group immediately started to shout.

"Don't let that refuse on the ship! Dirty woman." With that, the small group formed a wall blocking the entrance of the ship.

Looking as if she was a in a bit of pain from her injured arm, the socialator pleaded. "Please let me on."

It didn't take long for Jade to figure out why this small group didn't want the woman on. Jade smirked again and walked up to the old woman. "Let me guess, you're one of the Gemonese Otori sect. Am I right?"

The woman looked somewhat pleasantly surprised. "Yes…how did you know?"

"My great grandmother was one. I recognized the accent."

The woman smiled. "Then you know why she must not be let on, she's unclean."

Jade looked to the worried socialator then back to the older woman. "Here's the thing. I hated my great grandmother. Like the rest of you clowns she was a cold ultra-pious jerk who looked down her nose at anyone she deemed unclean and endlessly preached who evil, me, my sister and everyone else was. Of course I know your definition of evil people includes anyone that has sex, because you fun bunch only allow contact between the sexes every 7 years. So yes, I do know why you don't want this woman on board. But since I hated my great grandmother and think your lot of bigoted jerks are just as worthy of scorn, I'm going to make damn sure she's on this ship. She deserves to live just as much as you. So, GET OUT OF HER FRACKING WAY!" Jade said, ending her speech with a shout.

The old woman and the people with her suddenly trembled in fear. Not saying another word they retreated into the ship. Jade then looked to the woman who looked very relieved.

"Thank you ever so much Lieutenant."

"It's Jade."

"For what's it worth, I'm Cassiopeia. Thank you ever so much Jade."

As far as Jade was concerned enough people were dead already. She didn't want to see anyone left behind, no matter who they once were. "You better get on board Cassiopeia."

Cassiopeia quickly nodded and got on board. Shortly after that, this ship was sealed up and had begun preparations to launch. That ship sealed, Jade helped load a second ship until it was well into the afternoon. Fortunately some other warriors from the Galactica showed up to relive Jade and Burf.

"You guys can go back to the Galactica now if you like." One of the replacements said.

Jade shook her head. "I have somewhere go."

"Where?"

With a note of sadness in her voice, Jade said "Home."


	7. Lifeguard

**Disclaimer: The Shows Victorious and Battlestar Galactica are property of someone else and not me.**

**Saga of a Viper Pilot**

**Chapter 7 - Lifeguard**

**Jade's POV**

After being relieved at my post helping load the evacuation ships I made for my viper. While things had gone relatively smoothly here, I heard reports of near panic in other areas, with people literally crushing each other to attempt to get onboard the ships. I've always been a lover of horror vids and stories and have spent many an hour either reading or watching them. Now I find myself living in a horror story and all I want to do is for the movie to end. But this is no movie and the suffering and destruction I see as my viper rips through the atmosphere of Gemenon is all too real.

My sister and I were born and raised in a small resort town called Tarakia. In the old language of Gemonese it means, white sand. In fact the town is located directly on the Fara sea and famous for it's white sandy beaches. In the warm months, the town is bustling with people staying at our famous resort or visiting local theme park. We also had a water park, hiking trails, practically everything vacationers could want to have fun and relax. This time of year is the cold season, so the town would be much quieter.

As my viper flew above my home town I could see it wasn't merely quiet, it was dead. Tears sprung from my eyes, as I surveyed the ruins of my home town. Despite the town having no military value, they pounded it. The theme park I had gone to a hundred times as a child lay in ruins, the water park looked the same. The houses, the shops and business had been both bombed and strafed. A good part of the business district was still in flames and our famous pier with its attractions lay half in the sea.

They had not only destroyed my town, but ruined all my childhood memories. At this point I didn't want to even think about my sister and her daughter. Making a quick pass, I could see no life, no people. All I could see was destruction, fire and smoke. It was a sickening sight.

I made a landing in a field that I once played with my sister in. I remember her and I chasing each other, laughing all the way.

As I hopped out of my Viper only a cold wind greeted me. I didn't stand and take in the surroundings, I found myself running for the home where my divorced sister and her daughter lived. Technically I had no real home anymore, all of my things were packed neatly in boxes in her basement. But she would always tell me that I would always have a place there.

As I ran faster and faster past the other ruined, burnt and bombed homes, I began shouting their names. I wanted so desperately to be wrong about knowing she was dead.

"AMBER!" I shouted as I came within two blocks. "MARA!"

I kept shouting the names, almost as if they were a prayer.

Then I saw it.

I came around a burnt house and saw what I had feared all along. What was once a modern looking two story tan colored home was now simply gone. The Cylon's had made a direct hit with a bomb. As I ran onto the front yard, I could see only one part of one wall remained and sat on the edge of the small crater where her house used to sit. I had told her to get in the basement. It was clear that even if I had warned her in time, it wouldn't have made any difference.

My sister and niece were dead, I could no longer even hope that I was wrong. They were having a party, half the neighborhood was probably there. Everyone was dead.

"NO….NO….NO….NO!" I cried out in anguish as I sank to my knees.

As I sobbed, overwhelmed with grief, I found myself begging for her forgiveness "Forgive me Amber, please!"

I felt so broken and lost and once again found myself wishing I'd died with my ship. Finally getting the strength to get off my knees I looked to see if there was anything to salvage.

There was nothing, not a single picture, piece of furniture, box or anything. It was all gone. Overcome with grief and now half in a daze I wandered off.

Not even caring where I went, I soon found myself on the beach that lay next to the town. The resort that was next to the beach, looked as if had been hit too, was called Ohm's resort. Only open during the summer months, it was considered one of the very best resorts in Gemenon, if not the 12 colonies. My parents met working there and after their deaths, both my sister and I worked there too.

The beach was empty. Even if the Cylon's hadn't attacked it would have still been empty as the summer was still 3 and a half months away. Once upon a time this was my favorite place in the world. I'd played here thousands of times and spent hundreds of hours as a lifeguard here when I worked for the resort.

Having no place to go or any will to go there, I walked up to one of the empty lifeguard towers and climbed up it. Purely out of habit as a former lifeguard, I made quick look out over the water to see if there were any bathers in distress.

Nothing, no one. All I could see, was darkening clouds off in the distance that carried with it a bitter cold wind. That wind would get colder before it got any warmer.

I didn't feel like moving, ever again. I resigned myself to just sit here until the Cylon's came and killed me. Die with my Town and Die with my world, die with my family. The only regret that fluttered through my mind was Tori. I barely knew her, but she had helped me and she's just been on my mind a lot recently.

I just lowered my head, closed my eyes and waited.

"Jade if I told you once, I told you a hundred times, never take your eye off the water." Said a familiar voice, that jarred me from my thoughts.

Shocked I turned to see, standing on the beach, an elderly man with white hair and a neatly trimmed beard. I recognized him instantly. It was Mr. Ohm, the owner of the resort and my former boss. He was a stern, but at the same time a very caring boss and also an extremely good friend of my family.

I hopped out of the tower as words escaped me. "Ahh….am…I…ah."

Mr. Ohm walked up with a smile and put his hands on my shoulders. "Jade I can't tell you how glad I am to see you."

"They're all dead!" I said as I burst into tears again.

He wrapped his arms around me as I cried onto his shoulder. "I know Jade. I know."

I allowed myself to cry for a few moments more. Though I was still grief stricken, I felt relieved to see one familiar face. For a moment I felt safe in his arms. Oddly enough, he was the one that comforted me when I first learned of my parents death some years ago.

"I came to see if….maybe I was wrong. But I wasn't. The whole house…everything gone."

He nodded. "The few that survived, they all fled. Hoping to reach the evacuation ships." then he pointed to the part of the resort which was still standing. "Please Jade. Walk with me. The restaurant is still intact. Let me make you some tea and possibly a bite to eat. How about a good meal. I have emergency generator and all the food is still good."

I nodded quietly and walked with him on the beach. "You stayed. Why?"

He took a long deep breath. "Jade, I was born here, fell in love here, married here, raised a son here, built a resort here, buried my son here and buried my wife here. This is where I'm going to die. But beyond that. I know perfectly well that there are not enough ships for everyone. I'm old and not in very good health. My place is better meant for a young person. Someone who has their life ahead of them."

We walked in silence for a while, they only sound being the distant crashing of waves. Coming to the resort, he took me inside the restaurant. While the resort itself was closed during the winter months the restaurant remained open year round. My very first job was working in the kitchen with my mother who was a cook there. The restaurant was undamaged and was as I remembered it. Tan carpeting, blue walls, a window that overlooked the sea, all were just as I remembered them. People came from all over Gemenon just to eat there.

He saw me down at a table, and started to prepare a quick meal for me.

"You need any help." I called out to the kitchen.

"No Jade, you just relax. I'll just heat up some of the stuff from other night. "

Sitting in the restaurant, the recorded music playing I closed my eyes and for a few minutes was able pretend it was all a dream. I could picture myself sitting probably at this very table with my sister and parents. But opening my eyes, It was painfully clear I was it's only inhabitant.

"So Jade, what exactly were you doing on the lifeguard tower anyway?" Mr. Ohm called out.

"Waiting?"

"For what?"

"The end to come." I said bluntly.

By this time he came out with two plates of food. Both had huge Jarin steaks on them with all the fixings. The look and smell of the delicious food was able to bring me out of my funk.

"This was the special from the other day. Dig in. But back to what you were saying. No Jade don't do that."

I took a bite and sighed. "I just don't know how to go on. I lost everyone I loved. "

He poured me a glass of very old ambrosia. "Jade listen to me. I knew your sister, niece, both your parents and your dad's parents were very close friends of mine. In fact, your grandfather Tolin was best man when my wife and I were sealed. They were all wonderful people and I know with every fiber of my being that they would want you to live."

"Live?"

"Live. Not as just surviving. But to actually live. Enjoy life and go on. The Cylon's want to wipe us out, we can't let them destroy who we are. We must live in spite of them. If you want to remember and honor your family, you must live and live to remember them. I can say with the utmost conviction that your family doesn't want you to stay."

It was inspiring words but I felt like I had lost all hope. "It's just so hard."

He briefly put his hand on mine. "I know. I buried both a wife and son. But we need to move on. I know it looks grim believe me. But where's there's life, there is hope. I know it's a horrible cliché, but it's true. Aboard those ships which are leaving are hope. Hope for the future, hope for a new life in a new home.

I hate to admit it, but he was right and nodded in agreement between bites of my steak.

"You're a strong person Jade, but not only that a caring one. Do you know why you became a pilot?"

I looked at him oddly as that was a bizarre question. "To wipe out the Cylon's. Avenge my parents."

He shook his head. "Jade that's where you're wrong. You're sister was a very caring person, who wore her heart on her sleeve. You were known as the tough one. The antisocial one. But I know you and watched you grow up. Your heart is just as big if not bigger than your sisters. Only you hide it deep inside of you. You care about people, deeply. You want to save them. In your 3 years as a lifeguard, I watched you pull at least a dozen people out of the water who were drowning. I saw how happy you looked when you know you saved someone. You became a pilot not because you want to kill, it's because you want to save people. Stop the Cylon's so no one else has to die. But most everyone is dead and deep down you feel as if you've failed. You don't want to let anyone else down. You haven't let anyone down. You couldn't help what happened here. But what you can do, is to do your best that it doesn't happen again. There are still people that need saving Jade and people that need caring for."

I sat there stunned by his words. I had never really thought of it that way but he was absolutely right.

"Thank you." I thought for a moment. "I want to remember them. That's a reason I came. Maybe to salvage something. But the house is gone."

Mr. Ohm smiled and jumped out of his chair. "You sit right there and eat your dinner. I'll be right back. I continued to eat and a short while later he returned with a box.

"Jade, I've known your family for years and over time have accumulated a lots of pictures I was at both your parents and grandparents weddings. My wife kept all the pictures. Here they are. Your sister came and ate here at least 3 times a month. Mara, she was such a wonderful girl, we loved her. Your sister even gave me some pictures of her.

He then handed me a picture of my sister and Mara. I put my hand over my mouth and immediately teared up. I thought I would never see their faces again.

"I have a bunch of pictures and put them here in this box. Pictures of not just your family but some of the resort and the town. So you can remember them. Here's one. It's a picture of that first summer where you and your sister were lifeguards. You, Amber and the whole crew."

I looked at the picture. It had a dozen smiling men and women in bathing suits standing on the beach. My sister and I stood together but you could easily tell us apart. She was the tan one and I was the pale one, as I almost always sat in under an umbrella when on the beach.

"I have something else for you." He pulled out an old whistle and placed it around my neck, I could see word Jade scratched into the side. "It's your lifeguard whistle. You can still save people Jade. Just keep your eye on the water."

I was very happy to have some memories again. It was bittersweet of course, but I would treasure these things always.

"Thank you ever so much Mr. Ohm." I said as a tear fell down my face.

We sat, ate and talked for a long while; reliving the old days. I even managed to laugh a few times. Eventually he stood up and looked outside. "It's getting late Jade. I think you need to go now. Your destiny isn't here, it's somewhere else."

"You're right. Could I have two other things?"

"What? Take anything you like."

I pointed to a sign on the wall. It was a painted wooden sign that said "Ohm's resort" It was the original sign from when he first opened up some 61 years ago.

"I want to remember this place and the good times I had here. That and maybe Ohm's resort will open back up somewhere else. I'll need a sign of course."

For a moment, Mr. Ohm looked as if he were going to cry. "That would mean the world to me. You can take it with my blessing. What else you need.

"Two glass jars with tight screw on lids."

He smiled. "Think I know what you're doing."

He vanished into the kitchen and came back with the two glass lids and a book. "I have your lids and something else you may need. If you ever would reopen you'd want my recipe book. So once again you could serve the famous dishes this restaurant was known for. "

I took the two jars and filled one with sand from the beach I loved so much. So I would never be truly far from it. The other I filled with water from the sea. Where every I went, some tiny piece of home would be there. I refuse to let the Cylon's have it all.

With that he walked me to my viper. I stored my stuff in the small cargo compartment and turned to face Mr. Ohm. I felt myself beginning to choke up and cry again.

"Thank you Mr. Ohm. For everything. I can never repay you."

He smiled and wiped a tear. "You can repay me by living your life. You have a long one ahead of you. Live, love and find a new home. That and never forget us, this place, the people that once lived here."

More tears came. "I won't. Goodbye Mr. Ohm"

He gave me a big hug, oe that I didn't want to end.

"May the Lord's of Kobol be with you. I'm so happy some part of our town will survive. Goodbye Jade." He said with a sad smile as he backed away.

"What are you going to do?" I couldn't help but wonder.

"Actually 2 or 3 other oldsters like me are still around. We're going to have a celebration tomorrow. Celebrate our town and the people that lived in it. After that, we're going to burn the town to the ground. When the Cylons arrive, they will get nothing. It's our town, we built it and we're going to destroy it. But they'll be happy to know that it won't truly die. Good Bye Jade." He said with a final wave, as he started to walk off.

I hopped in my viper and took a last look. It being dark, there wasn't much to see. But that was blessing, as I could imagine the town as it once was.

"Good bye Amber, Goodbye Mara, Mom, Dad. I'll never forget you. Any of you." I said tearfully as I took off.

Mr. Ohm's words had struck home and did their job. As long as I lived and loved my town and my loved ones would never truly die. I now know that Beck, Mara, Amber, my parents want me to live and be happy once again. I had trouble accepting that up to now.

But living, was now something I was determined to do.


	8. Exodus

**Disclaimer: The Shows Victorious and Battlestar Galactica are properties of someone else and not me.**

**Saga of a Viper pilot.**

**Chapter 8 – Exodus**

**No One's POV**

As Jade's viper climbed up out of the atmosphere she took one final look at her home planet. Once again she was greeted by the sight of fires raging in all major cities.

"I couldn't save you and I'm sorry. But I will avenge you. I promise." Jade vowed quietly.

A short while later she arrived back at the Galactica. Already more than 3 dozen ships of all shapes and sizes had formed up behind the mighty warship. Jade knew that many more would be arriving soon.

The exodus was starting.

Jade landed on the Galactica still greatly mournful for her family and home, but now was determined to move on. Even she knew at this point that was easier said than done, but at least she knew the path she needed to take.

With her box of possessions and sign in hand, Jade arrived back at her temporary quarters. At first it seemed like she was alone as the room was empty. Jade figured that the girls there must have all been on duty or been elsewhere.

Jade had put away everything and was about to leave when she heard the soft sound of someone crying from the bathroom.

Curious Jade walked into the bathroom and found Tori. She was sitting on the floor up against the wall, her hands holding her knees. She was quietly crying and rocking back and forth.

Jade couldn't help but feel terrible for the woman who had helped her in her lowest moment only yesterday. He crying wasn't a sight she could even remotely stand. Jade knew that she needed to do something.

Jade walked in and quietly sat down next to Tori. For a moment Tori didn't even respond.

"My sisters, Ara and Liza, my brother Lon, my parents, my grandparents, my 3 uncles, my aunts, all my cousins, all my friends…." Tori opened her mouth as if to scream but after a moment only an anguished cry came from it. "They're all dead."

Jade expected this to happen and like with her own family, had prayed that she was wrong. Without even thinking about it, Jade put her arm around the sobbing girl and held her. Tori just continued to cry.

"I'm sorry Tori. I really am."

"I wanted to hope they were still alive. I didn't want cry Jade. I didn't want to cry. The whole apartment building, the whole complex it was gone."

Jade held Tori a bit tighter.

After a few minutes more sobbing Tori looked up. "What about your family?"

"The only family I had, was my twin sister and her daughter. They're both dead." Jade paused to sigh for a moment. "First I lose my boyfriend when my ship blows up, then I lose my sister and niece. Those were the only three people I was close to."

"I know how you feel. I was engaged once." Tori said looking off into space. "My Fiancé died 2 years ago. Killed in action."

"Look Tori…It's like…" Jade had begun to say before she was interrupted by Trina.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Trina, who had just entered, said with a furious look in her eyes.

Jade popped up on her feet, got in Trina's face and barked back. "She was upset. I was comforting her."

"Well we don't need your help. Why don't you just fly a viper or something."

Suddenly feeling like she wasn't wanted, Jade left without saying another word. A short time later, she was sitting alone in the officers' club, drinking."

"What the hell's her problem? You try and help someone and you get your head bit off." Jade muttered as she took a drink.

Jade sat there for a while longer. It was late and she wanted to go to bed, but wanted to wait until Trina and Tori were asleep.

About and hour and half later, Jade poked her head in the bunkroom. Only a dim light was on in the bathroom and everyone appeared to be asleep. Quietly Jade crept in and got ready for bed. In the upper bunk she could see Tori who seemed to be asleep. Jade just shook her head and crawled under the covers.

"Sooner I get my own space the better." Thought Jade as she closed her eyes. "Who needs people. Sure I want to live. Live alone."

Jade set her alarm early and tried to get out of the bunkroom before either Trina or Tori woke up. After getting showered and dressed Jade had just come out of the bathroom when she heard Tori.

"Jade." She whispered from the bunk.

Jade felt torn for a moment but her more defensive instincts took over. "I'm sorry Tori, I need to get going. See you later." Jade said abruptly as she left the room A part her felt the need to open up to Tori. You need someone to support you, that little voice in her head said.

But Jade ignored that voice today, she shut it out like the voices from the other battlestars during the battle. They were pleading for help, but Jade could do nothing for them.

Be a rock, be that solid, loner pilot. So what if you don't really know you're squadron mates. Jade further considered.

"All my squadron mates are dead." Jade cursed as she stormed off down the corridor. Today was according to rumor, the last day where ships would be loaded. Everyone knew that Commander Adama wanted the fleet to get going as soon as possible.

It was 0600 and Jade had a 0700 briefing for her duties for the day. So Jade found the galley and had a long breakfast. The galley food paled in comparison to the sumptuous meal she had had only the night before.

Several other pilots were eating in the galley already but Jade decided to eat alone. "Might as well not change now." She said in resignation.

At 0700 Jade arrived at the briefing room which was near blue squadron's ready room. In the room she spotted all 42 of the non Galactica pilots.

Promptly at 0700 Andre and another dark skinned man wearing a Colonels Uniform came out.

"Good Morning:" The Colonel said. "I'm Colonel Tigh, 2nd in command of the Battlestar Galactica. Before we give you your duty assignments, we have one other matter of business. At Captain's Andre's suggestion, you surviving pilots are going to be grouped into your own squadron. He felt the bond you all feel from losing your ships, would help you form an effective fighting unit. I'll let him finish the briefing as he will be your new squadron commander."

"Thank you Colonel Tigh. It was considered that you would all be distributed amongst the 5 squadrons amongst the Galactica. But I thought that it may best to keep you all together. Galactica's Purple squadron which was hard hit by the battle will be disbanded and its pilots moved to fill up the other Galactica squadrons. You will take their ready and briefing rooms. They will be made ready for you shortly."

He then looked to Jade. "Jade, we will make arrangements for you as soon as we can."

"Your official designation will be Grey Squadron."

Jade pondered for a moment then spoke. "A bunch of orphans."

Normally it was wrong to speak out of turn but Andre quickly smiled. "You know Jade. I do like that. I like that a lot. Officially we are Grey squadron. A squadron composed of the surviving pilots of Battlestar's Atlantia, Pacifica, Triton, Columbia, Valkyrie and Acropolis. Unofficially we will be known as the orphans. Our ships and our shipmates may be gone but we will fight on in their memory."

At this point the whole room burst into a round applause.

Andre waited for a moment and then spoke. "Well get to the particulars in a moment, but I've been informed that the loading of the last ships is nearly complete. With every passing second, the danger of the Cylon's returning is increasing and we need to leave very soon. We expect the Cylon's to return in force. You duty today, will be escorting the last of the ships to the Galactica. Come to me for your individual assignments, right after this briefing."

A short while later Jade was paired up with Robbie and they were headed out to the colony of Taura to escort the remaining ships.

Arriving they found 7 ships already in orbit and could see at least 2 more coming out of the atmosphere. Jade had never been to Tarua before and had always heard it was a nice place. Was, being the operable word. Jade looked down and was greeted by a sight that was all too familiar. Several cities below, all still burning. Jade just turned her head away and concentrated on keeping an eye on the ships.

Soon the last ship had left the surface bringing the number up to 14. As they turned to leave and escort the ships out, Jade passed a luxury passenger liner. Glimpsing at the observation deck, she could see dozens of people starring out at the planet below. She was sure that was happening all around the fleet as people looked upon their homes for the last time. Jade could see they stayed there long after the planet had gone out of sight.

The escort went without incident and their little convoy joined the mass of ships behind the Galactica. Before it was only a few dozen, now that number was over 200. It was sad to think that their entire civilization had been reduced to the survivors packed into some 200 ships.

Jade and Robbie, their mission complete, landed on the Galactica. There they found the exact number of ships number 220 and they ranged from cargo ships to mining ships, to tankers to manufacturing ships to luxury cruise liners. A motley assortment of ships carrying the hope for the future. Every single race, color and creed from the 12 colonies were represented amongst the survivors. With the last of the vipers on board and all ships assembled the fleet started on its way.

Upon landing, Jade herself went up to an observation deck near the rear of the ship. She along with at least two dozen crew watched silently as their twin star's got smaller and smaller. Not a single word was sent, the only sound being the soft sobbing of a number of them. Everyone knew that there were people still left in the colonies. There simply weren't enough ships to carry everyone. It was safely assumed that once the Cylon's arrived, they would be killed.

So the tears that were shed that day, weren't just for their lost homes, but those they were forced to leave behind. Jade jumped when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. Looking to see who had disturbed her she could see it was Tori.

She didn't look upset any longer, but I still could see a look of sadness in her eyes. "I was looking for you. Robbie told me you were up here."

Jade didn't know what to think. After yesterday, she wasn't even sure she should talk to Tori. But deep down Jade did. Her presence was always comforting.

Before Jade could speak Tori spoke up again. "First I wanted to apologize for my sister. She was just as upset as I was, but she usually lashes out when she gets upset."

Tori then put her hand on Jade's arm, which Jade found herself not minding. "I do greatly appreciate you for being there for me yesterday. You don't know how much that means to me. Thank you Jade. Ever so much."

Ever since Jade met Tori a few days ago in the closet, there was something about her that Jade always found pleasing. The more she knew Tori, the more she wanted to know her. Jade still had to resist the part of her that was too hurt and just wanted to hide in a shell. But something in Tori's eyes kept bringing Jade out of hers.

"Do you want to go to the officer club and get a drink? We can talk or something. I find myself wanting to talk." Jade said quietly.

Tori smiled slightly. "I'd love to, but I'm not an officer."

Jade smirked. "You let me worry about that."

A short while later Jade and Tori walked into the officers club. Immediately the bartender pointed at Tori.

"She's only a med tech 1st class. She has to leave."

Jade looked at him and said. "Two Ambrosias please."

The bartender seemed to fume for a moment and came up to the table where Tori and Jade sat down. "Didn't you hear me? She has to leave."

Jade stood up and got in his face. "In the last week, my ship's been blow up, my boyfriend killed, my sister killed, my niece killed, my home bombed and now I'm leaving what's left forever. So me getting tossed in the brig for beating you to half death, isn't going to bother me in the slightest."

For a moment the bartender tried to stare Jade down but stopped once he realized that Jade wasn't kidding. At that point he merely frowned. "I'll make an exception, this time."

"Then two ambroisa's please."

The bartender retreated and Jade sat down, looking please with herself. However just as jade was about to speak another colonial warrior with brown hair and cocky smile sat down at their table.

He quickly looked to Tori. "You know, I'm glad he made an exception for you. After all you are quite exceptional. Actually two quite exceptional ladies we have at this table."

Jade merely laughed. "I knew it only be a matter of time. Let me guess Lieutenant Starbuck. Member of Galactica's blue squadron and from what I hear, the most eligible bachelor in the fleet."

Tori who found herself a bit charmed by Starbuck couldn't help but smile at him. That in itself, annoyed Jade greatly.

"You also forgot best pilot in the fleet mind you." He said with a confident smile.

The bartender had returned and put the drinks on the table. Jade took a sip of hers and looked back at the very confident Starbuck. "After your wingman Apollo and me of course. That and the rest of Grey squadron."

Jade's insult hardly seemed to faze Starbuck in the slightest; in fact he seemed to relish the challenge.

He turned to tori and kissed her hand. "So what is your name, I've been dying to know it since I've come in."

"Her name is go away" Jade snapped.

Jade turned his charming smile onto Jade, who wasn't impressed in the slightest. "Come one how about you, this lovely creature and me go and have our own little private party someplace nice and cozy."

Jade smiled. "Sounds great. How about we invite Athena. You remember Athena? I haven't met her myself, but I hear she's stationed on the bridge, is Commander Adama's daughter and the other girl you're seeing at the moment. Or at least that's what the latest gossip says."

Jade got up and moved towards the phone on the wall. "That is such a great idea. I'm going to call up to her station on the bridge and see when she gets off. Then we can all get to know each other. "

Starbuck just sat there with a sly grin on his face until he realized that Jade was really dialing up to the bridge.

"Hello is this 2nd Lieutenant Athena? Starbuck and I wanted to know if you wanted to join… That's all Jade got out, before Starbuck panicked, ran up and grabbed the phone and put it up to his ear.

"OH..Hi Athena….Who was that? No one. Just a new member of the kitchen staff who got lost. I didn't see any need to call up to the bridge for help. Yes that's the truth.…Yes I'll see you…Yes I do care…." At this point he turned away from Tori and Jade and began to speak quietly on the phone. It sounded like he was getting yelled at.

Jade had sat down and another colonial warrior with dark hair walked by and leaned over to Jade. "I've never seen Starbuck shut down so quickly and efficiently."

Jade smiled. "I'm a warrior, I've learned to shut down the opposition quickly . Be it Cylon's or people like him."

The man laughed and extended his hand, which Jade shook. "I'm Captain Apollo. Commander of Blue Squadron. You're Lt. Jade, formerly of the Acropolis?"

Jade nodded. "The one and only. My companion here is Tori, who's also from the Acropolis."

He shook Tori's hand. "Hello and welcome aboard Tori."

"Pleased to meet you, Captain Apollo." Tori replied

Apollo looked at the two and smiled. "Well I'll let you women get back to your conversation. Jade, looking forward to flying with you. Nice to meet you Tori." With that, Captain Apollo left the officers club.

"Alone at last." Jade said.

"As I was saying before, I'm sorry about my sister. She just lashes out sometimes."

Jade took a drink. "That and she seems to hate pilots."

Tori nodded. "You noticed?"

"She dated a pilot for a while but he dumped her. He was actually cheating on her, the entire time they were dating. She's hated them ever since. I'm sorry."

Jade shook her head. "Don't be. Again I'm sorry for your loss."

Tori made a sad smile and nodded. "Thank you. I'm sorry for yours."

Jade sat for a moment and raised her tankard. "To those we left behind."

Tori raised her tankard and said. "To them."

**I hope to have the next chapter out in a week. I've been busy on my other stories and haven't had a chance to write the next one yet.**

**Jade knows she needs to live but still finds it hard to open up. **


	9. Destinations

**Disclaimer: The Shows Battlestar Galactica and Victorious are properties of someone else and not me.**

**Saga of a Viper Pilot**

**Chapter 9 - Destinations**

**No one's pov.**

Jade took another drink and wondered if she should ask the next question. After a moment of thought she decided to proceed.

"You mentioned your fiancé, I'm curious what was his name."

Tori's eyes immediately diverted to her mug for a moment as a rather sad and pained look came to her face.

"Look forget it I'm sorry." Jade said quickly.

Tori shook her head. "No, that's quiet alright. But, it wasn't a he, it was a she. Her name was Zhara."

Jade suddenly felt like a total idiot for making the wrong assumption. She half slumped in her hair as a look of tremendous embarrassment came to her face. "I'm…I'm sorry. I just…" Jade also found herself unable to look Tori in the face. "Boy do I look like an ass."

Tori leaned over and touched Jade gently on the arm. "Jade stop. Don't beat yourself up. What you assumed was quite logical. I can't blame you for it. I'm sure you meant no disrespect."

"No Not at all. Believe me. If two people are happy together then so be it." Jade found herself a bit more intrigued by this woman. She wasn't sure why, but Jade was none the less.

Tori looked very relieved. "I worry what some people think. Old attitudes die-hard you know."

"I know how you feel. Imagine being the only female pilot cadet at the academy. Half of my training class thought I had no business being there, the other half wanted to get me into bed."

"Must have been tough. I can't imagine it."

Jade took a deep breath. "I showed them, graduated 1st in my class. That got some of them to realize that I meant business and was the real thing. A few more just hated me even more for it." Jade thought for a moment.

"I remember one, Zell was his name. He hated me utterly. He was a very good pilot and would have graduated near the top of the class. But he blew his temper when he found out I was 1st. His ego couldn't handle it. He punched me in the face. But as luck would have it, the base commander happened to be turning a corner and saw the whole thing. Zell got washed out right then and there. Not to mention thrown in the brig on assault charges. Of course the cherry on top was the fact that I had to attend graduation with a bruised and swollen face. At first I hated it the thought of it, but then realized it in fact was badge of honor. I wore it proudly."

Tori laughed. "Serves the fucker right. The fleet needs more women like you."

"Thank you. So this Zhara. You said she was killed in action. If you don't mind me asking, what happened? You don't have to answer."

Tori closed her eyes and sighed. "Battle of Molecay"

Jade instantly knew what that meant and solemnly nodded her head. "I see. I am sorry."

"Zhara, her battlestar and the rest of the 5th fleet, all gone."

Jade took a drink and raised it in a silent toast. "A good chunk of my graduating class, got transferred to 5th fleet right before they set off for Molecay. What a fracking disaster. They should have been reinforced."

Not wanting to dwell on subject that they could do nothing about, Jade shifted the conversation to her newly formed Grey squadron. Tori in turn told her new duties in Galactica's med bay. Not to mention that she was studying to be a full fledged nurse.

"A nurse, then you'll be a Lieutenant. At least then I won't have to threaten the bartender to get you in here." Jade said with a smile.

Tori laughed, then a moment later said "Thanks Jade."

"Thanks for what?

"Making me laugh. You've been a great help to me."

That made Jade feel good. Of all the survivors that Jade had met with, Tori was the only one she wanted to spend time with. While she still had to resist the urge to just be alone, Tori made it easy to overcome that.

"You've been a great help to me. Thank you Tori. I'd be dead if you hadn't talked me down the other day."

"Friends take care of each other." Tori said, hoping that Jade wouldn't be put off by it.

"Well put." Jade said softly.

After a bit more talking, Robbie wandered through the Officers club. "Hey you women going to attend the briefing?"

"What briefing?" Asked Tori.

"Commander Adama, has representatives from every ship in the fleet down in the main conference room. He's going to address everyone and let us know where we're headed. I was going; do you guys want to come?"

The ultimate destination was on the mind of both Tori and Jade. Enough so, to overcome their desire to simply sit and talk. Both Tori and Jade nodded in agreement. "Sure, let's go."

The three made their way down to a huge conference room. It was a large open space with a huge round table, surrounded by a dozen or so chairs. Behind the table on the wall was a star map of the surrounding area of space.

As they entered, they could see the room was already filled with people. There were representatives from each ship and also a number of other warriors and other who were curious. Jade spotted both Apollo and Starbuck off to one side. The commander hadn't arrived yet so the various people were talking amongst themselves.

After a few minutes Commander Adama entered the room along with 2nd in command Colonel Tigh. With white hair, the blue uniform of a Colonial officer and a wise looking face, he struck many as a father type figure. Jade had heard of his long career as a military officer and greatly respected him. Jade could tell that many in the crowd did as well as a great number of those present immediately went quiet. The reminder quickly followed suit and paid quiet attention to the Commander of the last Battlestar.

Adama walked over to the half of the room where the large table was, it was slightly raised and gave him a overlook of the whole room. He waited for a moment then began to speak in a clear loud voice.

**Author's note: The following part is taken directly from the Original Battlestar Galactica TV move as written by Glen A Larson. That specific part will be italics. Jade, Tori and Robbie are in the audience.**

_"We gather here as representatives of each ship in our fleet to answer that single question. Where will we go? Our recorded history tells us that we descended from a mother civilization, a race that went out into space to establish Colonies. Those of here assembled now represent the only known surviving colonies."_

He paused for the briefest of instants. "Save one. A sister world, far out in the universe. Remembered to us only through ancient writings. It is my intention to seek out that remaining colony. That last outpost of humanity in the whole universe."

_At this point a woman near the front spoke up. Tori recognized her as Serina, who was a News broadcaster from Caprica. "Commander Adama. This Thirteenth Colony. This other world. Where is it, what is it called?"_

Adama began to walk around the table over towards the large star map on the wall. "I wish I could tell you that I know precisely where it is, But I can't. However I do know that it lies beyond our star system, in a Galaxy much like our own. On a planet called."

_Once again the commander paused for a moment, possibly for dramatic effect, before speaking again. "Earth." _

Many in the audience had never heard of such a place. Most of those who even heard of this Earth, thought it was a myth.

Tori raised her hand and a moment later Adama looked in her direction. "Yes my child."

"What is known of this earth?" Tori asked.

"I'm afraid not much, the ancient writings said it was a rich green world, with vast oceans. When the various tribes of humans departed their dying home world of Kobol and founded colonies, they for a time communicated with each other. But in an attempt to have a fresh start, they destroyed all of their technology and started over with only the most basic tools. Lost was whatever means they had to communicate with Earth and even the other worlds in the 12 colonies. It was a few thousand years before the 12 colonies came back together as one people. But with the destruction of the 12 colonies, Earth is the only one left and humanity's only hope."

A few others started to ask questions, but Jade, Robbie and Tori decided to leave at this point. It was getting late anyway

"So this earth, how do you think we'll find it?" Tori asked.

Jade shrugged. "Couldn't tell you. Perhaps those other humans left a trail to follow of some kind. Some clue somewhere."

"It's not going to be easy." Robbie pointed out as they walked.

"No it won't. We're going to eventually need more, fuel, food and water. We have thousands of people in those ships to take care of." Jade said.

Tori tried to at least end the conversation on a high note. "If anything, we have a destination and hope."

"Agreed." Said Jade.

Robbie said his goodbye at that point heading back to his temporary quarters. Tori and Jade headed back to theirs.

"Are you on the survey and assessment duty tomorrow Jade?"

Jade nodded. "Yeah." Already teams were being sent out to each and every ship in the fleet. Each and every ship needed to be assessed for damage and the conditions inside. Medical personal were going along to evaluate who would need medical attention.

"Maybe we'll get assigned to the same team." Tori said hopefully.

The next morning Tori went up to the medical bay to get her daily assignment. Jade had gotten up and left before Tori even woke up. Upon looking at the board she was disappointed to see that she was not assigned to Jade's team. Not to be deterred from a mere list, she quickly sought to trade with the med tech on Jade's team. Fortunately the other med tech was fine with the trade. A half an hour later, Tori was entering the hanger bay.

A few moments later, she found the shuttle that Jade's team was to be on. Jade was standing next to the shuttle looking at a clip board.

With a smile Tori walked up and said. "Med Tech 1st class Tori Reporting for duty."

Jade looked at the clip board and then to Tori with a smirk. "It says here your name is Varsh." Jade had guessed that Tori had traded and actually was rather glad. The presence of Tori continued to remain a comfort for Jade, thought she dared not say it out loud.

"I traded with Varsh."

"Ok. Tori if that's your real name. Go stand with the others."

Next to the shuttle was a small group of 3 mechanics and 2 warriors which Tori joined. Jade cleared her throat and addressed the group. "Ok. I'm Lieutenant Jade. For some strange reason they put me in charge of something. Namely this survey team. I could drone on all day about our duty and all that felgercarb, but we all know what we need to do. So let's get moving. Our first stop will be a fuel refinery ship. It's called the Hermes and in fact was the very last ship to leave Gemenon. Apparently they had to make some hasty repairs to get her going and that seems the logical choice for the first stop. So grab your gear, get in the shuttle and we'll head out.

Tori then smiled at Jade and entered the ship along with everyone else. Jade and one of the other warriors got at the controls and took off. Tori knew they were on duty and a certain amount of professionalism had to be maintained. In fact, Tori was determined to impress her new friend, with her skills as a med tech.

They arrived at the ship which was near the tail end of the convoy and landed. The ship was not one that normally carried passengers, so the refuges on board were packed in every little nook and cranny. The conditions they were in were pretty miserable, but few complained as the only alternative was to be left behind.

As they set off to work Jade gave out a few instructions. "Ok, those of you surveying damage, this is not a race. We can't afford to miss anything, so be thorough." Jade then looked to Tori. "Tori you're with me. We'll do the medical survey. Any that need serious treatment send to the hanger bay for transport to the Galactica."

So they all set about their work, Tori and Jade slowly proceeded through the ship, interviewing the survivors. Tori found several with mostly minor injures and burns who were dispatched to the hanger deck.

Upon coming up the 2nd deck, a young man came up to Jade. "Are you Lieutenant Jade, who was from Tarakia?"

Jade nodded and gave the man a curious look. "I am from Tarakia, I don't know you."

"I've been trying to reach you, but with the exodus and everything that's been going on it's been impossible. I have a message for you."

"From whom?"

"He said his name was Mr. Ohm."

Jade's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "Mr. Ohm. Is he here?"

He shook his head and held out a note. "No. He and another man arrived at the space port only minutes before we took off. We were the very last ship leaving. The came in a hover car and appeared to have been racing to get to the ship in time. They had an injured girl with them. Mr. Ohm and the 2nd man put her on board, but both stayed behind. He gave me this note and told me to give it to you. He also said you would know this girl."

Jade tore open the letter and read it.

"Dear Jade.

I thought it was a miracle that you survived and I thanked the heavens that you did. I'm happy to report second miracle has occurred. The morning after you left, Me and Mr. Zilm. He was another old person like me who was staying behind. Not sure if you remember him but he used to be the pharmacist until he retired some 20 years ago. We were walking through town with his dagget. Figuring out how we'd burn the town down, when his dagget suddenly started to bark and ran up to a destroyed home. It was one of those rental homes on the edge of town that families rent out in summer. I wasn't aware that anyone was even staying there. Mr. Zilm and I thought his dagget smelled an animal or something. But the dagget wouldn't stop barking and was very excited. Curious I explored the half destroyed house and found none other than your old friend Cat. She was badly hurt and appeared to have head injury as well as a broken leg. I guess she was visiting town, taking a break from her busy schedule. We pried her out of the wreckage and raced to get her to the last evacuation ship. Fortunately we had found a working hover car and just made it. They are loading her now and I'm going to send this message to you. Take care of her and remember to never give up hope."

The message was signed by Mr. Ohm.

Upon finishing reading the message, Jade suddenly looked at the man with great urgency. "This girl, where is she!"

He pointed to a small room down the hall and Jade took off. A moment later, Jade burst in the room to see a young woman lying on a table. Her head was bandaged up and her leg appeared to be in crude splint.

Jade ran up, with Tori close behind and started to check on Cat. "Cat. Cat. Can you hear me?"

Tori pulled out her med scanner and began to examine the woman. "She's unconscious, compound fracture, left femur. There appears to be a number of bruises and cuts all over her body. Tori then moved up to the woman's head which was heavily bandaged. The bandages appeared to be partially blood soaked.

Pulling some of the bandages away from her face Tori suddenly exclaimed. "I know this woman. This is Cat. The huge pop star. I'm a fan of hers. You know Cat?"

Jade quickly nodded as she held the unconscious cat's hand. "She grew up down the street from me. Growing up, was one of my best friends. We worked at the resort together as life guards. But she hit it big as a singer, so I haven't seen much of her in the last few years. Her parents moved away, but I do know she would quietly come into town between tours and recording to relax. Get away from things."

Tori listened as she continued to examine Cat. But as she did, her expression grew more worried. "This is not good."

"What?"

"She has a depressed skull fracture. The scanner is reading pressure building up on her brain. She need's surgery right now. I'm making the call, she needs to be transported immediatly. Only the Galactica has the facilities to properly treat her."

Jade called to the man. "Get me a stretcher. I'm getting her down to the landing bay for immediate transport to the Galactica." Jade then turned to Tori. "I'm going to need you to monitor her until we get her to the Galactica."

Jade was amazed to have someone she knew survive, Cat especially. Cat shortly after graduating high school entered and won a singing talent vid show. Within a year she was one of the biggest pop stars in all the twelve colonies. But Cat was in a very bad way and Jade feared losing yet another friend.

"Come on Cat. Don't die on me."

Tori the entire time carefully monitored the vitals and watched over the woman carefully. As she had hoped, Jade was impressed with Tori's coolness and professionalism. Jade found herself on the verge of panic and could barely keep herself together. Tori just did her job and did it well, showing no signs of distress.

As Jade took off hand headed the shuttle toward the Galactica, she glanced back at Tori who was attending to Cat the best she could. Jade knew that only a few days ago she was ready to give up everything. But that brown haired woman sitting behind her managed to keep her going and helped to bring her back.

As Jade looked back, Tori flashed a confident smile. "She'll make it Jade I promise."

Once again Jade found herself owing Tori Vega a huge debt of gratitude. As she raced to save her friend, Jade found herself wondering about this Zhara woman. While Jade didn't know Zhara, she was seeing more and more what the woman saw in Tori. It was a very special woman.

**Well the fleet has a destination and Jade has found a friend who has survived. Meanwhile Tori and Jade grow ever closer.**

**Dagget = Dog.**


	10. Closer and Closer

**Disclaimer: The show's Battlestar Galactica and Victorious and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Saga of a Viper Pilot**

**Chapter 10 – Closer and closer**

**Authors note: A long one but we move the plot on a bit. I hope you like.**

**No one's pov.**

Thanks to some quick and fancy flying the shuttle made it back to the Galactica in record time. Tori meanwhile stayed in back monitoring Cat's vital signs and giving the other passengers in need of medical assistance a second look over.

Upon exiting the shuttle in the Galactica's landing by there were three nurses and the Galactica's chief medical officer, Dr. Salik.

"I know we hadn't finished evaluating all the passengers of the Hermes, but I felt she needed immediate surgery." Tori said as Dr. Salik went to evaluate Cat.

After a few moments of examination, he looked up at Tori. "You made the right call. Without surgery, I'd doubt she'd last more than a few hours." He then turned to two of the nurses. "Get this patient up to surgery room 2 and prep her for surgery, Stat. I'll scrub up and meet you there."

The two nurses immediate rolled Cat away, followed by Dr. Salik.

The third nurse addressed the rest of the people from the Hermes. "The rest of you, follow me and I'll take you up to the medical bay where you can all get treatment. Afterward, you'll be transported back to your ship."

Jade started to follow Cat when Tori stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Jade. I know you want to stay with her. But there's nothing else you can do. She'll be in surgery for hours and even after that won't wake up for hours after that. She's in the good hands, Dr Salik is the best. On top of that we've got work to finish."

Jade paused and watched as her friend was rolled away with a lot of nervousness. She didn't want to abandon Cat, it just didn't feel right. But Tori's words managed to ease some of her worries. As always Tori's presence was a both a help and a comfort to Jade. It was a comfort that Jade was getting more and more attached to.

Jade took a deep breath and exhaled. "You're right. Let's get back on the shuttle and head back to the Hermes."

The pair flew back in the shuttle and quickly got back to work, surveying for damage and seeking out people in need of medical assistance. The work was long and grueling. So many of the people packed into the ships were living under miserable conditions. They finished the Hermes, made a run back to the Galactica with more injured and then headed to their next ship.

That ship was the Nabalus, which was a huge step up from the Hermes. The Nabalus was a small luxury cruise liner out of the colony of Picon. Immediately as they boarded some grouchy looking old man came up to Jade and poked his finger in her chest.

"You do something about those children."

Jade managed to keep her cool and asked. "What exactly are the children doing?"

"They're playing in the pool. Splashing around and laughing."

Jade's eyes narrowed. "So the children are playing in the pool. It's a cruise ship; I'd imagine they'd have a pool. Kids like to play in pools. I'm not sure of the problem here."

The man grew frustrated. "We've got sick and injured all over this ship. People are scared and have lost loved ones. I lost my wife. They are acting like this is a pleasure cruise. It's not appropriate."

Jade huffed and got in his face. "You know what, if the captain decides to open the pool for the children to enjoy for a short bit then fine. I'm sure they've had a rough time and probably deserve a break from all the horror that they've seen. So unless you need medical attention, GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

The man's eyes bulged open wide as he quickly retreated back where he came from.

"Jade did you really need to yell at him?" Tori chided Jade in a semiserious fashion.

Jade ignored the comment and gave the team their assignments. Jade then turned to Tori. To answer your question. Yes I did. I have more important things to worry about then some kids in a pool. My bullshit tolerance is pretty low right now, so yes I need to yell at him. It made me feel better."

Tori smiled and put her arm around Jade's waist. She knew she was taking a chance in doing so but did it anyway. "You're still a bit stressed. Tell you what. When we finish I'll give you a massage. My sister Ara was a massage therapist and she taught me a few things. You'll feel much better."

Jade stood there for a moment thinking. As much as she hated to admit it, Tori's arm wrapped around her felt nice. Also the thought of a nice massage was rather welcoming.

"I'd better feel better." Jade said harshly as she started to walk again. Their work continued long into the day, with them shuttling injured back to the Galactia between when they had time.

As they headed back to the Galactica at the end of the day, Jade started to get a bit anxious. They had been so busy, they hadn't had a chance to see how Cat was doing. Upon arriving Jade and Tori hurried up to the medical bay.

"She fine Jade. Don't worry." Tori said in a reassuring tone.

Entering the medical bay, they could see the place was still busy. A number of injured from the various ships were waiting to be treated. Spotting Dr. Salik examining a patient Jade walked up.

"How is she? My friend with the head injury."

He looked at Jade and smiled "Your friend pulled through just fine. I don't want to jinx it, but I expect her to make a full recovery."

Jade was overjoyed at the knowledge that Cat would pull through, so overjoyed in fact that she hugged Tori. It seemed like such a natural thing and Jade just did it.

"Told you she'd make it."

Jade lingered in the hug for another moment than turned to the doctor. "Is she awake, can I see her."

He shook his head. "No, she's still in recovery and hasn't woken up yet. Probably tomorrow. She's going to have on hell of a headache when she does. You can see her tomorrow."

At this point Robbie entered the medical bay. "Jade, I've been looking for you. I have good news. They've got you some quarters, its small put private and you'll have your own bathroom. It's near the grey squadron ready room. Delta deck, compartment 7, section 2. You can move your gear in any time, your name is on the door already."

Though Jade was very happy knowing that Cat was going to be alright, she was tired after a long day. She didn't mind it much, as Tori was with her the entire time. Jade knew that she could have gone off on her own, but she liked having Tori around. It was a bit selfish but Jade figured she was entitled. The news of her getting her own quarters was quite welcome.

"Thanks Robbie" Jade said as she turned to Tori. For a moment Jade could see a frown on Tori's face, but it quickly vanished. "I'm sure your sister will be happy that I'm out of there."

Tori nodded. "I can help you move then give you that massage. I promised you."

Jade smirked. "Yes you did and I plan to hold you to it."

Tori and Jade grabbed all of Jade's gear and transported them down to her new quarters. It was a small officers quarters, with a bed, desk, chair, locker and a tiny bathroom. But Jade was just happy to have her own space again. Jade took a few minutes to put things away then they grabbed some dinner. They didn't talk much during the meal, only discussing which ships they were going to survey the next day.

"Ready for your massage?" Tori said as they got up from the table, having finished their food.

Jade smirked. "I never asked, how much will this cost me?"

Tori grinned. "I never said it would. Come on."

Arriving back at Jade's room, Jade looked to Tori. "Ok, how do you want to run it."

Tori pointed to the bed. "Well it's late so, I'm guessing after this you'd want to go to bed. So just dress in your pajamas and lay face down on the bed."

Jade nodded, grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later Jade emerged wearing only pajama bottoms and holding the top in her hand. Tori seeing Jade's breasts, had to bite her tongue from grinning like an idiot. Though she was sure she was blushing.

"I figured it be easier if I didn't wear a top. Hope you don't mind." Jade said casually as she lay on the bed.

"Ok." Tori said, trying to focus on the task at hand. Her mind kept wandering other places.

Tori moved and sat on the edge of the bed next to where Jade was lying. In her mind Tori went over what her sister had taught her. Once that was done she slowly began to massage Jade's back.

Jade as she lay there, could feel Tori's soft fingers run up and down her back. Almost immediately she felt a sense of relief as the tension in her back seemed to slowly drain away.

"Thank you Tori. You're very good." Jade said softly.

"You're welcome. My sister was the expert, but she did teach me a lot. I paid close attention."

As Tori continued working diligently on Jade's shoulder and back the pilot became more relaxed. In fact she began to enjoy the feeling, a lot more than she'd thought.

"You do this for Zhara?" Jade found herself wondering out loud.

"Yes."

"Lucky girl."

"Thank you."

Jade didn't say anything else after this point. She in fact found the massage so relaxing she fell asleep and began to snore.

Upon realizing Jade had fallen asleep, Tori smiled and gently caressed Jade's back for a moment.

"You're so beautiful." Tori whispered in a barely audible tone as she then covered Jade up with a blanket. Tori took once last look at the sleeping Jade, then turned off the lights and left.

The next morning Jade woke up very refreshed. She was amazed how relaxing and nice the massage felt. In fact she found herself wondering where Tori was almost immediately after getting up. While she was still in mourning for Beck and the rest of her family, she found herself being drawn closer and closer to Tori. At first it was just for mutual comfort, but Jade started to wonder that morning if there was something else. It was a passing thought, which she pushed to the back of her mind and got ready for the day. She had more ships to survey today and Jade found herself looking forward to working with Tori again. She also found herself looking at Tori a lot.

Seeing the brown haired med tech on the flight deck waiting, brought a smile to Jade. "I didn't even remember you leaving.'

"You fell asleep and looked so peaceful. Oh before I forget. I stopped up at the med bay. Your friend Cat is stable and is still asleep. If you want we can check up on her when we finish for the day."

That brightened up Jade's day just a bit more. After collecting her team, Jade got them in the shuttle and set off to survey more ships. As she had the previous day, Jade kept Tori at her side. She had just gotten very comfortable with having her around.

"Jade, I'm curious. I've flown in shuttles before, what's it like to fly a viper?" Tori asked during one of their trips shuttling injured to the Galactica.

Jade thought for a moment and an idea came to her, which she filed away for later. "It's a bit like a rollercoaster, but one you can control. It's quite a ride."

"Sound's kind of fun."

"It usually is, except for the times when Cylon's are trying to kill you. That does take some of the fun out of it."

The rest of the day went as expected; Jade and her team surveyed 3 more ships for damage and injured. Tori and Jade found that, while their personalities were very different, they worked well together.

At the end of their duties, they returned to the Galactica and headed up to the med bay to check up on Cat. They had placed her in a small recovery room and could see she was still asleep.

"She should wake up any time. Her vitals are all normal, no signs of any complications." Tori said as she examined Cat's chart.

Jade pulled up a chair and sat down next to Cat's bed. "I think I'll wait here for a while."

Tori nodded. "I need to finish some paperwork. So I'll be gone for a bit. If you want I can put it off and stay with you."

Though a pleasant sounding idea, Jade didn't want Tori to neglect her duties for her. "No, that's fine. Cat and I will be ok."

"I'll catch up with you later Jade." Tori said a she left.

Jade sat there quietly next to Cat's bed for a long time. She wanted to be the person who had explain all the terrible things that had happened. At least a friendly face could give all the bad news.

Jade's patience was eventually rewarded as Cat suddenly began to moan and move around. Jade sprung up from the Chair and grabbed Cat's hand. "Cat. Cat. Can you hear me?"

A very groggy Cat slowly managed open her eyes and fight her way back to a waking state. She had a horrible headache and as her eyes began to focus she realized she was in a bed in a strange room.

Cat then looked to Jade with a puzzled expression. "Amber?"

A pained expression went across Jade's face for a moment, before she answered. "No Cat. It's Jade."

"Where am I, Why does my head hurt so much."

"Cat, there's no easy way to say this. You're in the med bay of the Battlestar Galactica. Please lay still. You were badly hurt."

Cat reached up, felt the bandages on her head and looked at the cast on her leg. "What? How? The last thing I remember was coming home to visit and relax. I just finished recording an album and came back to the old home town to relax. I remember some ships in the sky, but thought it was something to do with the peace treaty."

Jade sighed. "There was no peace treaty. The Cylon's tricked us. Other than the Galactica the fleet's been destroyed. The 12 colonies, they're all gone. The house you were in, it was hit in the initial attack. Right now the Galactica and some 220 ships carrying survivors are fleeing into deep space."

Cat's jaw dropped as her face turned white. "All gone?"

"All gone. The fleet, Gemenon, Amber, Mara, Beck, our home town. It's all gone."

Cat looked around. "How did I get here? I don't remember."

Jade smiled weakly. "You owe your life to Mr. Ohm. He survived the attack. I met with him when I went to check on Amber and Mara. He was very kind and gave me the strength to go on. He and another survivor, were walking through what was left of the town, when the other man's dagget started barking and ran to a house. They investigated and found you in the rubble. You were barely alive. They found a working hover car and raced to get you to the last evacuation ship. They made it just in time."

Cat now looked even more overwhelmed. "Where is he, I need to thank him."

Jade sadly shook her head. "He stayed behind. He knew if he went, some younger person may not be able to go."

Cat at this point just started to cry, in which Jade sat up on the bed and held her distraught friend. A few moments later Tori came in. She wondered if she should stay and began to back out of the room. Jade motioned for her to stop.

"Cat I want you to meet someone. She saved my life. This is Tori Vega. A survivor from the Battlestar Acropolis. She's a med tech and was the one attending to you after we found you."

Cat smiled and after composing herself, reached out to shake Tori's hand. "Pleased to meet you Tori. Thanks for saving Jade. She's a dear friend."

Tori shook her head. "It was nothing. I'm just glad you're ok. I'm a huge fan of your music."

After making a quick check of Cat's vitals, The three just began to talk. Jade of course, told her entire of survival. Jade and Cat then reminisced about told times, working at the resort. Tori would tell of life in Sagitera and after an hour all three knew each other very well and were good friends.

After an hour, Jade excused herself for a few minutes to use the rest room, Leaving Cat alone with Tori.

"You like her don't you Tori?" Cat said with a smile.

Tori suddenly blushed and grew nervous looking. "Oh my. Is it that obvious? I…I'm. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I noticed. I could tell by the way you look at her."

Tori looked slightly relieved. "Can I make a confession?"

Cat nodded. "Shoot."

"Back on the Acropolis, I had a huge crush on Jade. She was a pilot and I was just a nobody med tech. She didn't even knew I existed. I would go on the flight deck, just to see if I could see her. When I found her in that closet on the Galactica, she looked so broken. I couldn't believe I was the one to help her. We've been spending some time together and…." Tori paused for a moment. "I know she just lost this Beck and he sounds like a good guy. Maybe I'm taking advantage of the…"

Cat interrupted. "You've done wonders for Jade and you're a wonderful person. I suspect on some level she knows you like her and I think she likes you back. You two have attached on each other for mutual comfort. I can't promise you something will, but if something does develop, then that's great."

Jade then walked back in with a smirk. "Talking about me weren't you."

Cat gave Tori a wink. "As a matter of fact we were."

Dr Salik walked in at this point. "I'm sorry ladies, but visiting hours are over. I have to examine Cat and she needs some rest.

Both Jade and Tori said their goodbyes and left.

"I know it's late but do you want to join me for Dinner?" said Tori which was a welcome suggestion to Jade. They went down and both had a quick and enjoyable dinner. Jade talked more about her home town and what life was like there.

When dinner was over, The pair headed out until they got to the corridor where they had to go separate ways.

"We should be able to survey the last of the ships and be done tomorrow." Jade said.

"Ok."

Jade paused as if she wanted to say something but then wordlessly shook her head. "See you tomorrow Vega."

Tori sensed that Jade wanted something else. "Is there something else you wanted Jade?"

Jade shook her head. "No. It's nothing."

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Come on. Spill it."

"I can't ask you."

Tori walked around to block Jade's progress. "Ask!"

Jade suddenly began to look rather bashful. "I liked your massage. But it's not appropriate for…"

Tori grinned. "As a member of the medical staff, I will need to see that you are stress free to perform your duties. Come on Lieutenant."

Jade couldn't believe she asked it. She had enjoyed the massage so much, she wanted more. She was quite happy to get another one. That and she just wanted to keep spending time with Tori.

A few minutes later Jade was once again on her bed, with the top off. As she did yesterday Tori slowly began to massage her back. But every once in a while Tori would just gently caress Jade's back. She knew she was taking a huge risk, by straying over the line and was prepared to stop at the first sign of resistance by Jade. But Jade didn't, she just made some happy moaning sounds.

Jade was enjoying feeling Tori's touch on her back. As the massage went on, Jade realized it was becoming less and less of a massage and more like something else entirely. She had grown so close to Tori in the last few days. With each passing day the pilot's feelings for Tori grew deeper and more complex. Here now, with Tori gently running her hands on her back, Jade found that her heart began to beat faster.

All of a sudden Jade sat up and faced Tori, looking her directly into the eyes. She had never been attracted to a woman before and it just down dawned on her that she was indeed attracted to Tori. There was something about her warm comforting presence that she couldn't get enough of.

Tori was startled by Jade suddenly sitting up and was deathly afraid that she had done something wrong. "I..I..I'm sorry Jade. I shouldn't have done that."

At that moment, something in Jade's mind clicked into place. Without a second's hesitation, Jade quickly pressed her lips against the still startled med tech.


	11. Starts and stops

**Disclaimer: The Shows Victorious and Battlestar Galactica and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Saga of a Viper Pilot**

**Chapter 11 – Starts and stops.**

**No One's POV**

Tori, though she had dreamed of it a thousand times, didn't expect Jade to suddenly sit up and kiss her. Though Tori was quite surprised, her heart soon began to race as her dream had suddenly become true. Falling into it, Tori wrapped her arms around Jade began to kiss back.

For Jade she simply felt like a dam had broken. Tori had had come to mean so much to her in such a short time. Jade who was so hurt and in need of love, affection and some sense of being needed let herself go. She had decided to let her passion take her wherever it would. Though she had never kissed a woman before, she found herself quickly getting into it.

Tori who had a huge crush on Jade already, grown much closer to Jade in the last few days only deepening her feelings for the pilot. Like the woman she was kissing, she also felt a desperate need to be loved. So much of what she had loved had already been ripped away and she desperately wanted to fill it.

Tori eased Jade down onto the bed and moved on top of her, once again initiating a kiss. Jade pressed her tongue forward, begging for entrance which Tori granted instantly. Both women only cared about the moment; everything else around them seemed to simply stop. After a few minutes of making out Tori moved to Jade's neck and began to nibble and kiss. Something she remembered Zhara used to love. She felt guilty for a moment as Zhara passed through her mind, but she could only mourn so long.

But deep down, by making love with Jade, Tori knew she was finally saying goodbye to Zhara. Jade was her love now, she was sure of it and would protect her love with every ounce of her being.

"Take me. Please. Love me. "Jade said half moaning, half pleading.

Tori sat up, smiled and quickly removed her shirt and bra, tossing them on the floor. Not wanting the passion to cool down she moved off the bed and stripped out of her boots and pants, as Jade did the same.

For an instant, Tori admired the pale but perfect form of Jade as she lay there. Then Tori got into bed and once again let herself go. She knew all this had happened so quickly and it may not work out, but Tori simply didn't care. Jade felt much the same way.

"I've never done this with a woman. I'm not sure if I'll be able to pleasure you." The normally confident Viper pilot said, letting a good amount of uncertainty into her voice.

Tori looked into Jade's eyes with a confident smile. "Just that you're with me, is more pleasure than I even dreamed of. Jade. I have a confession to make. I've wanted to be with you since I first saw you on the acropolis. You're beautiful, sexy and you take my heart every time I see you. Please let me pleasure you."

Jade smirked. "So I had an admirer then?"

"Yes you did." Tori said as she put her lips around Jade's left nipple and began to suckle and bite.

"Oh my god, what is she doing to me?" Jade thought to herself as she found herself getting more and more aroused by the minute. With Beck it was slow and plodding, taking him a while to get Jade' s motor running. Tori somehow just kicked into gear and it roared to life.

Tori kept lavishing affection on Jade's breasts and Torso, getting the pilot more worked up by the moment. Soon enough her core was dripping wet in anticipation. But it was more than physical with Tori. Jade felt a deeper connection being formed. It was both beautiful and a bit scary at the same time. But Jade pushed her reservations aside and just let it flow. While Tori did her work, Jade took time to gently caress and run her fingers up and down Tori's tanned skin. That in itself was very pleasurable.

Eventually Jade could feel the pressure building up inside of her and she desperately needed her release. "Tori please, make me cum. Please love me."

Not wanting to deny her for another second, Tori quickly moved between Jade's legs and began to run her tongue all around Jade's clit for a short bit before sucking it. Jade's brain at this point was wracked with pleasure as she could feel her orgasm building and building. No one had ever brought her so quickly and so perfectly to a climax, than the beautiful woman she was with.

Tori then slipped her index finger into Jade's vagina and started to move it in and out. Jade who was already on the edge, suddenly felt herself being lifted to another plateau of pleasure. Instinctively she pressed her thighs a bit closer to Tori's head as if she wanted her to stay there permanently.

Tori could hear Jade's breathing and moaning getting louder and louder as the she was coming closer. A moment later, Jade cried out as her whole body convulsed with pleasure. The orgasm hit Jade and seemed to jellify her insides and obliterate her brain. Jade would later say, she actually saw stars. Tori meanwhile was busy and rather happily getting her face covered with Jade's juices.

A few minutes later they both calmed down and Tori pulled a still hazy eyed jade into her arms.

"How's that sweetie?" Tori whispered into Jade's ear.

"God yes." Was all jade muttered.

A few minutes, still very much caught up in the heat of the moment, Jade flipped Tori onto her back and began to make love to the med tech. While inexperienced, Jade quickly found a rhythm and did simply what felt right. She spent a bit more time exploring and kissing the various parts of the body than Tori did. The more she did it, the more it felt right to her. By the end, Jade realized that she was most certainly bisexual. Soon Tori was gripping the sheets as she was brought to orgasm.

They spent a bit more time, caressing, kissing and exploring each other before the lovemaking stopped. Finally they lay in each other's arms and could feel themselves coming down. Jade wanted to say something to Tori, to describe what she felt. But she wasn't too sure of what she felt. Her insides were a jumble of conflicting emotions. Instead she said nothing. At the same time she could feel some guilt creep in around the edges of her consciousness as Becks face crept into her mind.

Tori wasn't sure if she should stay or go. She wasn't sure if she should even ask. The room was soon populated by a rather awkward silence. Taking a risk Tori decided to go back to her quarters before the silence got any more awkward.

"I should get going." Tori remarked as she got up and started to get dressed. Tori herself was suddenly having doubts. She quickly began to worry that they had pushed it too far too fast. She didn't want to lose jade and was fearful that what they did was a mistake.

Jade sat up and nodded, looking slightly embarrassed for a moment. "Yes. We still have 3 ships to finish surveying tomorrow." That feeling of guilt started to suddenly grow and quickly overpowered the other parts of her consciousness. Though she wanted what happened, she wasn't sure if it was right. A hundred questions suddenly ran through her mind.

Jade once again found herself unable to think of something to say and quietly watched Tori finished getting dressed. For a moment the two looked at each other with a sense of longing, which was quickly clouded over with doubt.

"See you tomorrow." Tori said as she turned and walked out of the door. Jade couldn't help but notice the slight look of disappointment on her face.

Alone in her room, Jade was left only with her thoughts. That sense of guilt suddenly grew in size. After all hit had been less than a week, since that horrible day when she lost Beck, Amber, Mara and everything else she loved. All this between Tori and her had gotten so deep and intense so quickly. It was wonderful, but at the same time it scared Jade. She also felt like somehow she had betrayed Beck. She simply didn't know what to think or what even to do.

Sitting alone, feeling horribly conflicted and guilt ridden, Jade burst into tears.

Fearful and upset that she had made the wrong choice by moving forward too quickly, Tori wanted to cry herself. But she resisted it as she knew Trina would fly off the handle if she so much as even suspected that she slept with Jade. Tori found herself wishing one of her other two sisters were there, as they would have better understood and not been prone to saying I told you so as Trina would.

"You alright?" Trina said as Tori entered the room.

Tori covered up with a fake smile. "I'm fine, I'm just a bit tired. It's hard work surveying all the ships. I'm turning in Trina."

Trina gave her a dubious look but only said good night.

Lying in bed a few minutes later Tori could only think how simple it was when she was aboard the Acropolis and admired Jade from afar. Tori went to sleep expecting the worst.

The next morning Tori, Jade and the rest of the team gathered on the flight deck. Tori gave Jade a slight smile, but only got a curt and rather emotionless nod from Jade in return. Immediately her spirits began to fall as Jade went into their assignments for the day.

"We have 3 ships to survey and after that we will have completed our assignment. Let's get moving." Jade said as she entered the shuttle without saying another word. Jade wanted to say something to Tori, but was simply too afraid and guilt ridden to say anything.

Upon arriving on the first of the ships to survey, which was a textile factory ship, Tori walked up to Jade expecting to work by her side as she had the last two days.

"Tori, I'm going to be in the engine room for a bit, You work by yourself today. Let me know if you have any problems." Jade said before she walked off

The day continued with Jade being very professional but distant to her. Tori ended up working alone or with one of the other members of the team. By the end of the day, Tori had incorrectly assumed that Jade was ashamed of sleeping with her. Jade in fact was afraid of the strong emotional connection she felt with Tori. On top of that she was wracked with guilt over thoughts of Beck. Jade was essentially paralyzed with indecision and multiple conflicting emotions.

When they finished for the day and had all the ships had been surveyed, with people needing medical attention all transported to the Galactica for treatment. By the end of the day, Jade felt worse than she did when she started. Staying by herself during the day only made the guilt grow, as now she felt bad for ignoring Tori. But at the same time she couldn't face Tori.

As the crew departed the shuttle upon arriving back at the Galactica Tori had convinced herself it was over. Though she was upset with Jade for blowing her off, she was equally upset with herself for pushing things too quickly.

"Maybe I just scared her away." Tori thought sadly as she departed the shuttle without so much as even looking at Jade.

Jade felt a strong stab of guilt in her heart watching a very dejected Tori walk off. She desperately wanted to say or do something, but couldn't.

Half an hour later, an upset Jade was sitting up in Cat's room in the med bay explaining what happened.

"So did you not like it, did you not connect?" Cat asked.

Jade vigorously shook her head. "No. It was beautiful and incredible and I felt something deep inside of me. But it scared me Cat. It scared me and I felt like I had betrayed beck. I've been a total mess today; I did my work, but was barely functional. I kept wanting to say something, but each time I thought of it, the words didn't come. Now she probably hates me. I don't even know what to do. I can only imagine what Amber would have thought."

"About you and Tori. I'd imagine a bit disappointed in you."

"Why, because I was with a girl?"

Cat chuckled. "Heavens no. Because, you clammed up. Kept it to yourself. If you're scared, than just say I'm scared. As far as the fact that you're interested in a girl, she'd probably laugh."

A puzzled look came to Jade's face. "Why?"

Cat took a deep breath. "Jade. I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're not always the most approachable person. You were gone a lot of the time once you joined the military and even before that you frequently. appeared unapproachable. Jade, Amber was bisexual."

Jade sat there, stunned, as the words sank in. "What? She never told me?" In fact Jade was hurt, her sister never told her. "How do you know?"

Cat sighed. "I wanted to tell you, but it wasn't my place to out either Amber or the person she was with. That last summer at the resort. Do you remember Dione, the lifeguard from Leonis with the really short curly blonde hair."

"Yeah, she and amber were good friends, they really hit it….You mean Amber and Dione?"

Cat nodded. They only dated for about 2 and a half months before Dione went off to college. I only found out about as it ended. I overheard them talking one day in the lifeguard shack. I'll admit I eavesdropped, a rather bad habit of mine. They were talking about having long distant relationship as Dione was going to attend school on Virgon at the end of the summer. It must have fizzled out as 2 months later Amber started to date Mara's father."

"Why didn't you tell me Amber?" Jade said aloud as a tear came to her eye. "Was I that horrible a sister?"

"Jade don't beat yourself up. Maybe she was more like you than you thought. She just kept it in, like you do. You also went off to the academy, so frankly you weren't around much after that. "

Jade slumped in her chair and said nothing. "My own sister and I didn't even know."

"Jade. I'm sorry Amber never told you. I couldn't say anything, as neither one of them was out. Dione's family as I remember was extremely conservative. Perhaps Amber kept her secret not to hurt you, but to protect Dione. But back to your immediate problem. You need to talk to Tori."

"How?"

Cat smiled. "Here's an idea. Take her on a date. Tell her how you feel. If you want to take things slow, then tell her that. If you're afraid, then tell her that. She likes you and if you're honest, I think she'll respond in kind."

Jade suddenly lit up. "I know what to do."

Cat made a motion for the door. "Then get out of this hospital room and say something for once. Do you know people at the resort we worked at used to think you were mute. Or at least that is what they'd joke about behind your back. Now go."

Jade smiled and left, hoping Tori would want to do what she had in mind. After grabbing what she needed and getting proper authorization she went down to Tori's quarters. As she entered, she hoped Trina was on duty.

Jade breathed a sigh of relief to see Trina wasn't there and thankfully no one else was either. Tori was however and Jade could tell she probably had been crying recently. Tori sat up as she approached with a guarded expression.

"Jade?"

Jade briefly didn't know what to say. "Do you want to go flying with me? In a viper." Jade said, sounding really nervous.

Tori's eyes opened just a bit wider. "Flying?"

Jade nodded. "Yeah. I can take you out on the two seat trainer. You can even fly for a bit yourself, if you'd like. I thought you may enjoy it. That and maybe…um..you know we could talk. Alone."

Jade nervously bit her lip in anticipation and waited for Tori's answer. Tori wanted to spend time with Jade more than anything, but part of her was afraid this was just a fancy way of getting dumped.

But looking into Jade's eyes, she saw a look of nervous anticipation. She could also see a bit of remorse in her eyes as well. Tori quickly sensed that she wasn't going to get dumped and Jade was making an effort to make things up to her. "Ok Jade."

A look of relief came to Jade's face as she handed Tori a duffel bag. "You'll find black rubbery type suit in there. Put it on under your uniform. It's a pressure suit and will help protect you from the g forces you can experience in a viper. They're standard for all viper pilots."

Tori grabbed pulled the suit out of the bag and quickly put it on and put her uniform over it. While slightly uncomfortable, it wasn't all too bad.

Tori looked at Jade with a hopeful smile. "Well you want to take me flying, then take me flying."


	12. I need you

**Disclaimer: The show's Battlestar Galactica and Victorious are property of someone else and not me.**

**Saga of a Viper Pilot**

**Chapter 12 – I need you.**

**No one's pov.**

"You're not going to get in trouble for this?" A slightly nervous Tori said as they headed down to the landing bay.

Jade shook her head. "No. I need to get some flight time in and I cleared it with core command. I have clearance to take off. Unlike last time."

Jade said little else on her way down to the flight deck. Though she had a lot she wanted to say, she wanted to wait until they arrived where she'd planned to go. Tori was quiet too as she had never ridden in a viper before. She had only been in the sluggish shuttles.

Arriving down at the port side flight deck, Jade took Tori down past a whole line of vipers all set to launch until she got to the last one. The last viper was a bit larger than the rest, having two seats instead of one. One of the seats was in front of the other.

For a moment Tori looked down the dark launch tube that the viper would zip out and into space. She got a bit more nervous looking at it.

Jade said something one of the ground crew and turned to Tori. "This is a two seat trainer. It's a bit larger and has a few extra bells and whistles. Do you want to sit in front or in back? I can fly from either position as it has dual controls."

"I'll….I'll take the back."

Jade pointed to the stairs leading to the platform that allowed access to the viper cockpit. Then go and get in. You'll find a flight helmet on the seat. Just get in, put on your helmet and strap yourself in."

For a moment Tori hesitated allowing a bit of fear to creep into her expression. The closer she got, the more scared she became of flying in the viper. But she didn't want to let Jade down as she had gotten permission to use it.

Seeing Tori look a bit scared, Jade put her hand on Tori's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll be fine. I'll take care of you."

The reassurance was all Tori needed as she got up and climbed into the cockpit. Tori then put on her helmet and secured herself. Jade then checked her harness and handed her a bag.

"What's this."

Jade smirked. "It's an air sickness bag. Just in case."

Tori looked at the bag and hoped she would not have to use it. Jade then hopped in the viper, put on her flight helmet and secured herself. A moment Later, Tori could hear the engines behind her begin to rev up as Jade hit various switches.

"Oh Tori. Don't worry about touching anything. "I've turned off your controls." Tori then took a moment to look at the flight stick between her legs and all the other controls and switches in front of her.

"You ready Tori?" Jade said as the engine revved even louder.

"Yes."

Jade then radioed up to the bridge. "Core command this is grey flight 1. Requesting permission to take off."

A second later Tori could hear the reply. "Grey flight 1, this is core command. Permission granted."

Tori could hear Jade over her headset in her flight helmet. "Ok Tori. Were launching in 5…4…3…2….1"

An instant later, Tori heard a roar as Jade hit the turbos and they were instantly shot forward at great speed. Tori was quickly pushed back in her seat as she could see the launch tube rush by her. She quickly wondered if she left her stomach back in the launch bay.

A moment later, they were out of the ship and in space. Though Tori felt a bit sick and disoriented she was doing ok. All she knew this was very different than a shuttle.

Jade then got a distance away from the Galatica and banked left. Looking out the window she could see the Galactica and the other civilian ships trailing behind her.

"You ok back there?" Jade called out.

"Yes. Where are we going?"

"Sit back and relax for a bit. I'll show you a bit of fancy flying but not here. It's best to do it away from the other ships. That and I want to show you something. I think it's really special. We'll be there in a bit."

For a time Tori just marveled at view, which was breathtaking. She could see millions of stars and at least one nearby greenish blue nebula. Shuttles had tiny windows and the seats the passengers were required to sit in, were away from them. The viper had huge window for her to see and she loved it. Tori quickly noticed that Jade appeared to be heading towards a nearby star.

During the voyage Jade remained mostly quiet, occasionally pointing out a feature in the sky she thought noteworthy. Tori didn't mind the silence this time as she was content to let Jade concentrating on flying, while she marveled at the stars.

They flew like that for a while. Tori was so busy admiring the view, she didn't bother to keep track of the time.

Though at one point Jade announced. "We are officially out of scanner range of the Galactica. Now I can do some fancy flying and not have to worry about getting yelled at."

A short while later Tori could see a greyish blue planet come into view. She guessed it was probably the outermost planet of the star system they had been heading for.

"Where are we Jade?"

"In the Mahar system. 7 planets. It's totally uninhabited. We have the whole solar system to ourselves. The Acropolis passed through here on patrol about a year ago so I remember it. The planet you see is called Mahar 7, really imaginative name isn't it. It's little more than an ice covered rock. I'll show you."

Jade came in and made a close pass to the planet. Tori tried to see if she could make out any features on the surface, but the clouds were too thick. Past that planet, Jade took them to a medium sized gas giant. This one had thick green atmosphere with long thin pink clouds about it. Jade then a few fancy moves flying close to some of the planet's moons and just skipped about the atmosphere of the gas giant.

Though they hadn't talked about anything of importance, Tori was enjoying the show. They passed a huge gas giant that was red and yellow with long bands of blue.

"We're almost there." Jade said as the passed the 6th planet. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes. Very much so. It's great. Thank you."

They eventually came to a decent sized Gas giant that looked very similar to the last one, only it had long thin rings around it. Tori could see they were approaching one of the outer moons. Unlike everything else they had encountered, Jade didn't pass this one. She started to come down to the surface.

The moon itself looked like pretty much any other moon. It was a round, airless, gray rock covered with impact craters.

Tori watched as Jade gently put the viper down on the planet next to the rim of a large impact crater.

"This is called PX3263827. It's a garden variety moon, but I love the view. Look to the left."

Looking to the left, Tori could see the gas giant and it's ring. In fact the sight covered 1/3rd of the ski. It was a beautiful and awe inspiring sight. For a time Tori lost herself admiring the beauty of the various bands in the atmosphere.

Jade sat there patiently for a while and gathered her courage to say what she wanted to say. Finally she took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Tori. I'm sorry about how I acted earlier today. I know it obviously doesn't look too good when I have to drag you out all the way out here for me to get up the courage to say something but I've just never been good at opening up at times."

"I was hoping we could talk about last night. I was afraid that you had…."Tori stopped herself upon hearing something. "… Jade what's that beeping sound?"

"Frack! I finally get the chance to talk and some asshole shows up." Jade hissed as she looked to see something had shown up on the scanner.

"Could it be a patrol from the Galactica?" Tori said.

"No. I checked the patrol routes for today. Blue squadron patrolled this area this morning. This whole system is uninhabited. We should be the only ones here."

Jade checked her scanner and confirmed a single craft was moving through the system at a decent clip. She scanned it further and prayed it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Double Frack!" Jade grunted upon seeing the readout.

Tori began to worry. "What is it?"

"The computer says it's a single 3 passenger vehicle. No life forms. It's a Cylon patrol craft. Probably a long range scout, which is a modified fighter that carries extra fuel. Looking for the fleet I'd guess. They probably have those things all over the place."

"Jade. Didn't you tell me we are out of scanner range of the fleet?"

Jade quickly entered some data into her computer. "Yes. We are certainly out of range. The fleet can't see him and he can't see the fleet. He's starting to move past the planet right there."

"What are you going to do?"

"Use the computer to calculate his course. If he's heading away from the fleet, I'll do nothing. He then reports he found nothing and we're fine. If he's headed towards the fleet, then we have problems. He sees the fleet, reports it and we wind up with a Cylon base star on our doorstep."

While Jade sounded concerned, she appeared to be cool and calm. Tori meanwhile was getting more and more worried. "What about us?"

"Well if there is good news, he doesn't see us. We're powered down and sitting on the surface. He's looking for a fleet in space, not a single ship sitting on the surface. He only appears to be passing through the system and not looking all to closely."

Both Tori and Jade watched the scanner as he started to pass around the other side of the planet. A moment later the readout popped up on Jade's screen, causing her to grunt in displeasure.

"What is it Jade?"

In a calm measured voice Jade answered. "The computer says, on his present course he will pick up the fleet on his long range scanners in less than 2 hours. We need to destroy him before he can see the fleet and report its position."

Tori could hear Jade start up the engines again. "But here's the hard part. We need to get him before he can send out any signal to his base at all. Even him reporting an encounter with a viper will attract the Cylon's attention. Fortunately this trainer has a short range jammer. It's used for training purposes. An instructor can jam the radios of his cadets during an exercise to see how they function without communications. We just have to get close to him without being detected so we can jam him."

Tori though nervous, thought for a moment as she watched her scanner. The ship was just passing out of view as it headed around the planet. "What if we instead of going around the planet after him, we cut through the outer atmosphere. We can catch up and that pea soup atmosphere should shield us from his scanners until we come out the other side."

Jade chuckled. "You realize how dangerous it is to fly through the atmosphere of a gas giant. We could encounter gale force winds that make a hurricane look like a summer breeze, not to mention that if get too low the pressure will crush this ship like an egg."

"Jade. We need to do this." Tori said, trying not to sound frightened out of her wits. "I know you don't want to put me in danger, but you need to remember, I'm a member of the colonial military too. We have a duty and that duty is to destroy that ship."

"I like your spirit. You want to see fancy flying. You'll see it. It's probalby the last thing you see unfortunatly." Jade said with a grim smile as they took off.

Blasting off from the moon, Jade headed towards the gas giant and soon passed into the atmosphere. Within seconds pinkish grey clouds obscured all view. For a short time, other than the lack of visibility, everything was fine.

That was until the ship began to shake and a warning alarm started to go off.

"We're passing through some sort of atmospheric disturbance. A storm probably. Sorry Tori but you're in for a bumpy ride." Jade said, still sounding very calm.

Jade kept flying, using only her instruments to guide her. The shaking was manageable at first but soon got much worse. It took all her skills and strength to keep the ship steady as the winds outside got steadily worse. A second alarm started to go off as Jade realized the wind was now pushing her down further into the atmosphere. The new alarm was a warning that pressure on the ship was getting near the danger zone.

Jade realized there was now a good chance they would never make it out of the atmosphere. She knew she had to confess how she felt or she may never get another chance. "Tori. I need to say this now. We're in it pretty bad. I'm really sorry about how I treated you today. Last night was beautiful and special and I felt there was really something between us. A deep bond that I've never felt with anyone before. But it scared me. I've never felt so much for someone in such a short time. I felt guilty about Beck and the fact that last night's experience was much more intense than any I had with him or any other man. I was a total mess today and you deserved better."

Tori who was scared and getting a bit air sick was very touched by Jade's admission. "I'm sorry if I pushed you too hard yesterday. I should have not moved too quickly. I'm sorry I pushed you into something you weren't ready for. I'd understand if you didn't…."

Jade noted that the pressure on the ship was now in the danger zone and getting critical. "No Tori. I just need to say it. I need you and I want to be with you. You just need to remember I'm scared."

"I'm scared too Jade. We're all scared. But if we're honest, I think maybe we could have something very special. You can say anything to me Jade. I'm there for you."

"Thank you. I'd like it if we could keep going and maybe become a couple. If you'll have moody antisocial grouch like me." Jade said.

"Don't say that Jade. You're wonderful."

All off a sudden the winds abruptly died down and Jade was longer being pushed down. Jade guessed they passed out of the disturbance into a calmer region of the atmosphere. Getting back to the task at hand, Jade hit her turbos and quickly finished her route through the atmosphere. They were soon out of the danger zone.

Emerging from the high cloud tops they spotted the fighter which was very close. Jade then flipped some switched and laughed.

"HA. I got you. Transmissions jammed. You ain't saying nothing to no one."

Tori smiled but her eyes went wide when she noticed what he started to do. "Uh…Jade. He's turning to attack us now."

As they approached, the Cylon fighter suddenly made a hard right and tuned to attack them. Jade had to make a hard left to evade the shots aimed in her direction. For about 10 minutes after that, Jade and the Cylon kept flying around, trying to get a bead on each other. However neither one could get the advantage. Tori just held on for her life and silently prayed.

At one point the Cylon ship made a close pass and Tori could see the details of the underside of with stunning detail. It was unnerving to be so close to that thing.

"Tori. Get ready." Jade said urgently, knocking her from her thoughts.

"Get ready for what?"

"I'm going to give you the chance to avenge your family. I'm going to turn on your controls and you'll get to fire the kill shot once I line him up for you. Pay attention to the targeting scanner on the control panel just above your left knee. You'll see him on the scanner, when he's in range and locked, he'll light up. He's really good and if I just concentrate on flying, I can finally get behind him. I need you to watch the scanner and fire the shot."

Tori's couldn't believe she was going to get the chance to destroy a Cylon fighter. After the death of her family and fiancé she found herself wanting a bit of payback "Ok how to I fire."

"The control stick. Grab it loosely. Don't pull or push on it. Let it move where it moves. I'm controlling that. When your targeting scanner lights up hit the red button on the stick. You ready?"

Tori grabbed the control stick as instructed and kept her eyes on the scanner. "Ready."

Jade suddenly hit the turbos and pulled up hard, pinning Tori to the seat. Then banked and came down in a hard power dive and with a bit of fancy flying was finally able to get behind him. Tori could see the fighter on the screen but he didn't quite come into the crosshairs. He kept bucking left and right, trying to avoid a lock. Jade just kept on him, matching every single move with consummate skill.

Finally the screen lit up as he got into the cross hairs. Tori fired quickly but the shots missed as he suddenly moved to the left. "Sorry I missed him Jade."

"Don't worry. You'll get a chance in a second."

Jade banked right and once again got the fighter directly in front of her. Tori's screen lit up and without hesitation, she fired a volley of shots. The first two missed, but the third one hit him dead center.

The Cylon fighter suddenly exploded into a ball of orange fire. "I got him. I got him." Tori said excitedly knowing that in some small way she had avenged her family.

Jade hit her turbo boost and made for the Galactica. "Good shooting Tori. You wasted him. Scanners clean, nothing else in range. We are getting out of here."

That done Tori just breathed a sigh of relief and sank into her seat and thought about her family on the way home.

They arrived back at the Galactica and landed without incident. Upon exiting the viper Tori hugged Jade, but resisted the temptation to kiss her right there as it may not be appropriate.

"What no kiss?" A smirking Jade said. "I'll take a rain check on that one. Come on."

Jade took Tori to Grey squadron's ready room where about half the squadron was milling about. Upon entering the room Jade shouted. "All hail Tori Vega, who officially got her first kill today. Someone buy this woman a drink.

Andre who was standing nearby walked over looked at Tori with a bemused expression. "What?"

"I took Tori out on the trainer to fly her around. We were in the Mahar system and ran into a Cylon fighter. It was a long range scout. The pilots for that one must have been well programmed. That bastard was tough. But she helped me waste him. Hey Andre. Why don't you see that the lady gets a drink while I go to the bridge and report this?"

Tori looked at Jade with a bit of disappointment. "You're leaving?"

Jade shrugged. "Just for a bit. I have to report this and I'll be back."

A rather celebratory mood suddenly sprung up and Tori soon was holding a tankard of Ambrosia and telling her one and only combat story to all present. Beyond the fact that she avenged her family she got to briefly bask in the glory. By the time Jade had returned, Tori had been made an unofficial member of Grey squadron. After all she was an orphan too, as she had been from the Acropolis.

Jade returned about 45 minutes later as the impromptu party had broken out. Jade just smiled, walked over to Tori and whispered. "How about we go back to my place and I take that rain check. Plus you get a special reward for your first kill."

Tori smiled happily looked into Jade's eyes. Then the pair quietly slipped out of the room and were soon in the privacy of Jade's quarters.

Tori pressed Jade against the door. "So I get a reward?"

Jade smiled and gently moved a strand of hair from in front of Tori's face. "Yes. That and….I need you."

Tori then without saying another word, Took Jade's hand and led her to the bed. Tori then gently and tenderly undressed Jade, who did the favor for Tori.

A few moments later they were in bed with Jade tenderly kissing Tori. For the second time they made love. But unlike last night, they took their time exploring each other's bodies. Both Jade and Tori went to extra lengths to make the other feel very wanted.

Once again Jade felt that deep bond between her and Tori get just a bit stronger. In Tori's arms, looking into her eye's she wasn't scared. In fact she was happy as could be. Tori, like Jade, found the experience to be beautiful.

Some 2 hours later after lovemaking was done, Tori smiled. Kissed Jade on the lips and gently started to extract herself from the bed. But before she could, she was pulled back under the covers. There Jade spooned Tori from behind and wrapped her arms tightly around Tori's midsection.

"Jade." Tori playfully said. "I have to get back."

Jade kissed the back of Tori's neck. "When I said I need you. I wasn't just talking about lovemaking. I need you Tori. Please stay with me tonight. It's not easy for me to admit that. But i am."

Then Jade whispered softly in a tone that was full of feeling. "I only feel truly safe, when I'm with you. You mean so much to me. I'd be dead without you. Please stay."

Tori could feel her heart skip a beat knowing that Jade needed her for more than just sex. Tori knew that Jade was starting to fall in love with her and Tori couldn't have been happier. Tori then gently caressed Jade's arm and closed her eyes.

"I'll always be there for you Jade. I promise." Tori said, as she snuggled up against Jade just a bit more. "I'll let you in a secret Jade."

"What?"

"I need you too."

Nothing else was said and within a few minutes, Jade and Tori drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Each of them feeling both, safe, loved and needed.


	13. Burning Bright

**Disclaimer: The Shows Battlestar Galactica and Victorious are property of someone else and not me.**

**Saga of a Viper Pilot**

**Chapter 13 – Burning bright.**

**No one's pov**

Due to the fact that Jade's bed was rather small, Tori and Jade spend the whole night pressed tightly up against each other. Not that either one of them minded it in the slightest. In fact the close proximity of their lover, gave each one a peaceful rest.

Jade was sleeping peacefully when Tori suddenly extracted herself from her arms and sprung out of bed.

"Oh chiz. Is it 0820?" Tori said looking at her watch.

Jade's eyes snapped open and she growled quickly upon realizing that Tori was out of the bed. "Get back in bed."

"I'm sorry honey. I go on duty in the medical bay in less than an hour. Don't you have patrol this morning? I recall you mentioned it last night." Tori said as she hurriedly put on her uniform.

Jade sat up and ran her hands through her messy hair. "Yeah. Me and Robbie go on patrol at 10 am. And I have a briefing before that. "

Without saying another word Jade pulled Tori back on the bed and wrapped her arms around her. For a moment Jade held her quietly before whispering. "Last night meant everything to me. Thank you."

Tori smiled and gave Jade a brief but passionate kiss. "I go off duty at 6 in the evening. We can have dinner."

Jade nodded. "Sounds good. Say hi to Cat for me."

Tori though she didn't want to, pulled herself from the bed, put on her boots and moved to the door. She paused for a moment to take in the beautiful sight of a naked Jade, her hair a mess, sitting in bed. Jade looked back at her with a starry eyed expression.

"By lover." Jade said.

"Be safe on you patrol. See you."

Jade winked and smiled. "I always am. Now get going. I don't want you to be late."

Tori then took off and quickly headed towards her quarters. She knew she didn't have time for her normal morning routine, but hoped to take a super quick shower and put on a clean uniform before reporting for duty.

Tori, though she was running behind and smelled rather funky, was in high spirits. Those spirits quickly crashed as soon as she entered the enlisted women's quarters as she spotted her rather unhappy looking sister.

"Well Well. Look who finally decided to come home."

Tori put up her hand and kept on going. "Not now Trina. I have to shower and get up the med bay."

Trina was undeterred and followed Tori straight into the bathroom. "No. You were with that Jade weren't you?"

Tori grunted in annoyance and started to strip out of her uniform. "I said not now. But since you're dying to know. Yes I was with Jade last night. We fucked all night. Happy now." Tori said bitterly.

Trina turned red and poked her sister in the chest. "Did you not hear me when I told you to stay away from colonial warriors? Pilots are ego driven assholes, who don't care about anything but themselves. She is going to burn you."

Tori who had stripped, faced her sister down. "We care about each other."

Trina scoffed. "You've known her less than a week and she's got you wrapped around her finger. Snap out of it."

"Trina. We for reasons I still don't quite understand, we have bonded and care deeply about each other. You don't know her. Stop jumping to conclusions because you got dumped and used by a warrior They're not all like him."

Trina only grew angrier. "Besides your nighttime activities, what is this I hear about her taking you into a dogfight? Is she even remotely concerned for you safety?"?

"Trina it was a fluke. She was taking me out in a viper and a Cylon scout showed up. We took it out. In fact I took it out. And you know what. It felt good to get a little pay back for Ara, Liza and the rest. Maybe they would have actually try and understood."

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU WISH I WAS DEAD INSTEAD OF ARA OR LIZA?" Trina yelled as she suddenly exploded.

"No. I just wish I you'd at least try and understand. I hurt too, you know. I miss them more than anything. Jade and I are helping each other cope."

"Coping by jumping into her bed, like the ships whore." Trina snapped, regretting what she said instantly.

But the damage was done and Tori promptly slapped Trina in the face. There was a moment of shocked silence, then Tori turned and walked into the shower and turned on the water and closed the curtain.

"Tori. I'm sorry." Trina said from the other side of the curtain.

But she got no response and the only sound was that of running water. Trina cursed herself for letting her anger get the best of her.

"Look. I'm sorry that was way out of line. You're my only family member left. I know you and I never really got along too well but…."

"Trina. Just leave me alone for a while. I don't want to talk to you right now." Tori said, sounding upset.

Standing there, feeling like she had royally screwed up, Trina lowered her head in shame and left.

Just under an hour later Jade was on the flight deck just about to get into her viper, when Trina came walking up. Jade could see the closer Trina got, the angrier she became.

"Look Jade. Stay the fuck away from my sister or you'll wish the Cylon's had killed you."

Jade stood there defiantly and in an icy tone said. "Are you finished Corporal?"

Trina continued to glare at Jade. "Yes Lieutenant."

Jade's tone got even icier. "Then you're dismissed. Get out of my sight. That's an order."

Trina turned on her heels and walked away, leaving a fuming Jade standing by her viper. A moment later Robbie came up with a concerned look on his face. "Jade. Uh. I saw the whole thing. She threatened a superior officer. If you want to put her on report. I'll back you up."

"No" Jade said harshly. "Just forget you ever saw that. We need to launch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. All she was doing was protecting the last family member she has left. If someone were sleeping with Amber, I'd probably do the same thing."

"You still hate her don't you?"

"Dam right. Let's get going." Jade hissed as she put on her flight helmet and proceeded to enter her viper.

For Tori and Jade the rest of their days went uneventfully. Jade's patrol turned up nothing in the area of space they needed to patrol. Tori went about her duties in the medical bay. Of course each of their encounters with Trina weighed on their minds.

Near the end of Tori's duty shift, she had an opportunity to check in on Cat. She had been recovering nicely and Dr. Salik had hoped to discharge her soon.

"Tori" Cat said with a smile from her bed as walked into the room.

Tori couldn't help but smile. "How are you feeling today."

Cat rubbed the bandages that were still on her head. "Like someone dropped a house on me, but I'm slowly feeling better."

Tori took a moment to check Cat's vitals. "Dr. Salik said you doing very well."

Cat nodded. "I'm doing fine. But how are you. Rumor has it you took out a Cylon patrol craft yesterday. Looks like Jade's date didn't quite go as planned."

Tori blushed. "Jade did most of the work. I just pushed a button. But yes, we had a rather lethal party crasher."

"Not to mention taking joyride through the atmosphere of a gas giant. I should just call you danger girl." Cat said with a chuckle. "But seeing your happy expression I take it you two came out ok."

Tori blushed even more this time. "Yes. We did. I think we have the potential for something really special."

Suddenly Jade walked in the room, a smirk on her face. "Talking about me no doubt."

Tori smiled and Jade a very quick kiss. "How was patrol?"

Jade shrugged. "It was fine. All we found was a lot of empty space. I did find out our initial destination is in after mission briefing."

Both Cat and Tori looked at her with curiosity. "Where?" Said Tori.

Jade pulled up a chair and sat down. "Well the fleet needs food, water and fuel badly. The newly elected council of the 12 with Commander Adama were discussing it today. This one pompous windbag from Leonis, named Sire Uri wanted to go to the alien world of Boralis. But Adama said there would almost certainly be a Cylon task force waiting for us there. But Adama's son Apollo, recommended the far off world of Carillon."

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Carillon. Never heard of it."

Jade took a deep breath and exhaled with a slightly nervous look. "I doubt you have. It's a world on the edge of our known space. Not inhabited as far as we know, but it's said to have Tylium deposits. That's the very volatile substance that's refined to make our fuel. They hope to find some water and possibly food there as well."

"What's the catch?" Tori remarked, sensing there was something else.

Jade chuckled. "Well the problem is that the normal route would take us weeks and we don't have that much fuel or food. So Commander Adama's son recommended we take the direct route which would take us directly through the Nova of Matagon. That will get us there in no time at all."

"What's the Nova of Matagon?" Cat asked

"It's an extremely huge and dense star cluster. So insanely bright in there that anyone looking out a window or a cockpit would be blinded instantly. Not to mention the radiation can cause interference with the electronic systems of smaller ships. The Cylon's don't patrol it and neither do we. But the problem is that the Cylon's have it heavily mined."

Tori frowned. "So we just fly through a minefield and hope no one hits anything?"

Jade shook her head. "No, Apollo, Starbuck and Boomer from Blue squadron, are going through there tomorrow in modified vipers and will clear a path for the fleet. The cockpits will be totally covered and they'll have to do it on instruments only. Which means one mistake and boom. I'm just glad I didn't pull that duty.

"Me Too." Tori said. "Hey you come to take me to dinner. I'm nearly done."

"Yeah." Jade then turned to Cat. "I have news for you. Commander Adama wants to try to restore some semblance of normalcy. Which means entertainment, for the purpose of boosting morale. He learned that I knew you and had Colonel Tigh tell me, that if you're interested you can be transferred to The Rising Star. That's a luxury cruise liner out of Caprica where you can perform and sing. They have a theatre with a stage all ready to go. If you're interested."

Cat lit up immediately. "Oh Yes please. Anything to help. I would love to do it."

"Good. "

Tori stood up and looked at the pair. "I have a few things to finish and we can go. I'll be back."

Tori left and for a few minutes Jade and Cat talked. Jade told cat about their little adventure and how it all worked out in the end. Cat told Jade that she had a real good thing going and to not screw it up.

A short while later Tori returned and the pair departed for the mess hall. Jade spoke of her day but didn't mention her encounter with Trina.

But upon entering they groaned collectively as they could see Trina leaving. Tori looked at her sister coldly while Trina and Jade glared at each other.

Trina then turned to Tori. "Tori' I'm sorry about what I said this morning. It was wrong. I'm just trying to protect you from people like this." Trina then turned to Jade. "Did you not hear me this morning? I guess you didn't"

Tori then snapped. "Trina what did you say to Jade?"

"Tori. I told her to stay away from you. I did it for your own good."

Tori got in her sisters face, looking as if she was about to strike. "Trina. You're my sister and I love you, but stay out of my business. I know what I'm doing."

Trina faced her sister down for a moment than just stormed off. Tori then looked at Jade, looking slightly disappointed.. "You had an encounter with Trina this morning. Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were going to be honest with each other."

Jade let out a sigh. "Look. I can see where she's coming from. I have, or had a sister too. She's watching your back, she's being a bitch about it, but she is watching your back. She just needs to watch her mouth. I could have put her on report. But I didn't. I just thought it best for all involved, if it was all forgotten."

Tori lowered her head for a moment. "I'm sorry Jade. Trina's always been a hot head. I hate to say it, of my three sisters; she was the one I got along with the least."

"That's ok. Come on let's eat. "

All during dinner Tori seemed quiet, depressed and a bit upset. Jade found herself not really knowing what to day.

"Jade. I know we didn't really have plans to spend tonight together, but I think it's best if I stay in the enlisted women's quarters tonight. "Maybe I can get through to her. Tell her how much you mean to me." Tori said as she finished her meal.

Jade who was hoping for another night of lovemaking and cuddling, was a bit sad but understood. "It's ok. She's your only family left and I know you don't want to leave it like this."

Tori nodded. "I've been all over the place emotionally today. I just don't want this to fester. I'm sorry. I have off tomorrow. Maybe we can spend some time together."

Jade's lips curved into a smile. "I'm off duty tomorrow too. Not to mention that with us going through the Nova of Matagon, there is no chance for a Cylon attack. Come by my quarters at 9 am. We can cuddle all through the Nova of Matagon.

Tori blushed and was tempted to kiss Jade right there, but was unsure if a public display of affection between an officer and enlisted person would be appropriate. Instead she grinned. "It's a date. I'm going to talk with my sister now. See you tomorrow."

"Later Tori."

Tori went and found her sister and they talked and argued for some time. Tori tried to explain how deep the connection they already had, but Trina simply refused to believe that Jade truly cared for her.

Trina for her part, did profusely apologize for the remark she had made that morning and further promised not to interfere. But she did end with a final warning.

"Look Tori. I won't interfere. But I'm telling you. There are plenty of other nice women in the fleet. But if you stay with Jade, she will burn you. Don't come crying to me when she does."

Tori who was too tired at this point to argue any further, just said goodnight and went to bed. The next morning, the fleet was readying to journey through the Nova of Matagon; a voyage that would take a good part of the day. According to Colonel Tigh's announcement, the vipers would fly on ahead and the fleet would follow close behind. All windows and portals were covered and stern warnings were given against looking out as permanent blindness could occur almost instantly.

But despite the tension and fear of traveling through this dangerous region of space, Tori was looking forward to spending some time with Jade.

That morning Tori went down to Jade's quarters where she found the pilot in bed, wearing nothing but a smile. Tori quickly stripped down and the pair spent the next several hours in each other's arm's making love. After that was done, they cuddled for some time and then had dinner.

Just as they were finishing, the announcement was made that due to the brave efforts of Starbuck, Apollo and Boomer, the fleet had made it through the Nova of Matagon and was now approaching their destination of Carillon.

Wanting to see it, They went up to the observation deck a short time later to see a small greyish planet in the distance.

"Doesn't look like much." Tori said.

"A lot of planets don't look like much, but once you see them up close, they can be something very special."

Seeing that they were alone, Tori put her arm around Jade and put her head on her shoulder. "You're very special"

Jade kissed Tori on the forehead. "So are you. I just hope Carillon has the answer to some of our prayers.

Tori looked at the planet which was getting bigger by the second. "Let's hope so."


	14. An Answer to our prayers

**Disclaimer: The shows Victorious and Battlestar Galactica are property of someone else and not me.**

**Saga of a Viper Pilot**

**Chapter 14 – An answer to our prayers.**

**No One's pov**

Soon the Galactica arrived in orbit around Carillon and efforts were begun to survey the planet. According to records some 50 years ago there was a Colonial outpost which had been setup to mine the Tylium on the planet, but it had been abandoned some time ago. It was rumored that it was too far out and too expensive to maintain the outpost.

They survey teams would be set out to find the location of the old mine plus any other Tylium deposits. They also had the task of looking for water and food.

The Colonial warriors of the Galactica were chosen to run the survey teams and send out on the surface in landrams. They were all terrain vehicles that served as armored personal carriers. Each one could carry 10 passengers and had a heavy laser mounted on the top for defense.

Jade was part of one of those teams. She was the leader of survey team 19. Which consisted of her, Robbie, Vard and Key. All of which were originally from the Battlestar Acropolis. Their specific mission was to check on several bodies of water the Galactica had scanned. They would check to see if the water was drinkable and if any eatable fish were in them.

"What a depressing place. It's all rock and canyons. Other than a few bushes here and there, nothing grows here. When is it going to be daytime? It's been dusk for hours. Key said as they rolled across the surface in their land ram.

Robbie looked back. "This is the daytime. The star in this system is rather dim, so it never gets very bright here. But I agree with you. This is a very depressing place."

"I third that motion. I'd rather be doing the aerial survey in a viper. " Said Key.

Jade who was driving snapped back. "No one asked for you opinion of the place. I get it. It's a dimly lit, depressing chunk of rock sitting in space. But we can breathe the air and it isn't freezing cold, so stop your complaining, all of you. The next person that gripes about the planet can walk to our next destination."

"Hey Jade. Why are you so crabby today?" Key said from the back where he was sitting.

Vard chuckled. "Someone wanted a certain member of the medical staff to come along, but they got assigned to an all medical team."

Vard, Key and Robbie all laughed, but were silenced when Jade slammed the brakes and glared at all three of them. "Don't make me shoot you. I can make it look like an accident. Or maybe all three of you were accidently run over by the land ram. I'm sorry Captain Andre. Some strange alien creature dragged all three of them into the sand and I never saw them again."

All three of them sat there in silence and made mental notes not to tease Jade about Tori ever again. None of them actually had any objections to them being together, but just were ribbing her about it.

Jade was crabby but not strictly for that reason. The fact that she had been driving around this rock all day in a tiny land ram had steadily worsened her mood. It was a crappy duty and she hated doing it.

"Sorry." Said Vard quickly.

Jade just growled and began to drive again. They continued on with their survey checking on several small and medium sized bodies of water. Most of them had elements in them that made it poisonous, but they found 3 that were able to be drank. The reported those so the water could be used by the fleet.

As the day went on, they realized they hadn't heard from survey team 16 which was headed by their squadron leader Captain Andre.

As they parked next to a small lake, Jade grabbed the water testing equipment. "Robbie, use the communicator. Raise Andre. Tell him we're nearly done. Find out where he is anyway?'

'Got it." As Jade was testing the water samples, She could hear Robbie finally reach Andre.

"Captain Andre. This is Robbie from survey team 19. We're nearly finished. We only have one more location. What's your present location?"

A puzzled look came to Robbie's face. "The bar?"

Jade who was working, paused and looked to Robbie who was talking to Andre over his headset.

"What kind of Bar dare I ask?"

Robbie listened for a moment and he began to look more puzzled. "The bar with the big fountain and the really good fruity drinks."

At this point the team began to look at each other with puzzled expressions.

"I didn't know Andre smoked plant vapors." Quipped Key.

"Captain Andre. What kind of place are you in?"

Robbie listened and then addressed the rest of his team. "Apparently there's a resort on this planet and they found it. Survey teams 2,3,4,5,6,9,10,12,14,15, 16, and 20 are all at the bar or at least the bar with the fountain and the really good fruity drinks."

Jade put her hands over her face and ran them back to the side of her head, as she let out a strange laugh. "If this wasn't so fracking sad, this would actually be funny. We are driving all around this shitty excuse for a planet and everyone else is.. " Jade then kicked a decent sized rock in frustration and began to yell. "DRINKING FRUITY DRINKS. I HATE FRUITY DRINKS. AND NOW MY LEFT FOOT HURTS. FRACK!"

Robbie shrugged. "That's what they said."

Jade fumed, as she limped back to the landram. "Get me a dam grid reference so I can go there and kill someone. I want to see this imaginary resort. Everyone pack their gear, we're moving out."

Robbie got a grid reference, they piled and headed out. Jade drove at full speed and within an hour they began to see lights. As they got closer they noticed a shuttle from the Galactica and a number of land rams next to a mountain. Built into the side of the mountain was a building with lights mounted on top. From the outside it didn't look like much.

Jade parked and hopped out of the land ram. Milling about one of the entrances were a bunch of people in civilian clothes. They appeared to be talking and having a good time.

Jade hopped out of the land ram and grunted in pain as she landed on the foot she had kicked the rock with earlier. It had hurt badly ever since and she was pretty sure she probably broke one or more toes.

Now in a very foul mood Jade limped up to a woman in an expensive yellow dress near the entrance talking to a second woman.

"What is this place?

The lady gave jade a rather critical look. "Don't you know interrupting people is rude."

Jade took a painful step forward. "Just answer the question." She said through gritted teeth.

The woman in the yellow dress rolled her eyes. "Since you need to know so badly. This is the All-inclusive Royal Carillon resort. You must one of those Colonials telling nonsense about the colonies being destroyed. You're all crazy. I just came here from Picon 8 days ago."

Jade had to resist the temptation to smash the woman's face and glared at her instead. "Believe me, I wish I was crazy. I really do." With that Jade limped in the front entrance and down a long tunnel. As she walked she could hear music and people laughing.

As the end of the tunnel was a large open room with many exits. It appeared like the lobby of large and fancy hotel. There was a desk to check in on the left. On the right there was a sign that led to the casino. Straight ahead there as a door marked "Grand buffet."

Jade could hear the sound of music drifting from yet another door. Jade could see all kinds of people who looked like they were from the colonies, walking around and having a good time.

Jade was beginning to wonder if she really was crazy after all.

"What the frack is this place?" Said Robbie who had a stunned expression on his face.

"A hotel apparently." Said Vard who was also baffled.

Another warrior from blue squadron came up to them. "Hey you guys are here." He then pointed to a hallway on the left. "Everyone is down there. This place is great. They have 3 pools. A full gym. Health spa, a casino, 4 lounges with entertainment. 7 bars, and they even have acrobats. The whole complex is underground. You'll have to excuse me. I'm going to find the see some of the entertainment."

Jade couldn't believe her eyes, but yet it was all real. A thought ran through her head as she walked further inside. Jade had never heard of this resort and it looked like an expensive one. Having worked in a resort and having parents who did Jade thought she knew them all.

Jade limped down the hallway towards a room marked, "The fountain bar." Entering she found a very elegant looking lounge with a large round bar in the middle. In the center of the bar was a large and elaborate water fountain. Standing in the bar were most of the survey teams. They were drinking drinks and seemed to be rather good spirits.

Jade who was in pain and really pissed off, just wanted to know what was going on. Jade took two steps into the bar when a blue skinned alien holding a tray of multi colored fruity drinks held it out for her.

"Would you like a drink madam?"

Jade just growled and moved past him to find Andre.

"What in the frack is this place?"

Andre smiled and took a sip of his drink. "The answer to all our prayers. There's a race of intelligent insects, called the Ovions who own and run this place. They also own a huge Tylium mine underneath all of this. I talked with Captain Apollo from blue squadron. The Ovion's are very sympathetic to our situation. They've agreed to help us and are willing to provide food, fuel and water to the fleet. They've also said we're all welcome guests here until we move on."

Jade was standing there trying to comprehend their sudden stroke of good luck when a smiling Tori came up to her. Jade quickly noticed she was holding a plate piled with delicious looking food.

"Hi Jade." Tori said rather cheerfully.

"Let me guess, you got that from the buffet." Jade said cynically.

Tori nodded. "They have 3 of them. They're huge. The variety is out of this world. After eating the stuff that passes for food on the Galactica, this is heaven. How are you?"

Jade took a step on her bad foot and groaned in pain.

"Jade? What happened?" Tori said, quickly putting her plate down. "Sit down right now."

Jade sat down and huffed. "I kicked a rock."

"Why?" Asked Andre?

"Because it seemed like a good idea at the time." Jade snapped.

Tori shook her head and kneeled down and began to remove Jade's boot. Jade groaned a bit more as Tori slid it off. Once the sock was removed, Tori began to examine Jade's swollen toes."

"Well Jade. Congratulations. You've broken 2 toes of your left foot. I can't leave you alone for a minute can't I."

"Real funny." Said Jade darkly.

Tori put Jade's arm around her shoulder and helper her out of the chair. "Grab your boot. I'm taking you back up to the Galactica to get the bone fused. "

Tori then looked to Andre. "She needs medical attention. I'm taking her back. She should be good tomorrow."

Andre shook his head. "Jade. Stick to killing Cylon's and leave the rocks alone."

Jade didn't bother to comment and only glared at him briefly.

As Tori helped Jade out of the resort and into the shuttle, Jade couldn't help but comment. "It's odd. I lived in a resort town, I worked in a resort, my family worked in a resort. We knew all the competition. Both in our system and in the other ones. I've never heard of this place. It's very strange."

Tori rubbed Jade's leg to reassure her. "Jade, it's probably new or they've just done a horrible job of advertising. You've been a pilot for the last few years. I'm sure a lot has changed. Come on, the pilot says were taking off in a minute. You just relax and stop kicking rocks."

Tori took one last look out of the window as the shuttle's engines began to rev up. "It looks like the answer to our prayers."

Jade closed her eyes and put her head on Tori's shoulder. "I certainly hope so."

**As mentioned , the events of this story are taking place in the original Battlestar Galactica television movie "Saga of a Star World" Written by Glen A Larson. So certain places and situations in this story were taken from that movie. I need to give credit where credit is due.**


	15. Seed of Doubt

**Disclaimer: The Shows Victorious and Battlestar Galactica are property of someone else and not me.**

**Saga of a Viper Pilot**

**Chapter 15 – Seed of doubt.**

**No One's Pov.**

As soon as Tori helped Jade out of the shuttle, Jade spotted the wheelchair that Tori had arranged to be there.

"I don't need a wheelchair." Said Jade with a stubborn look.

"Yes you do. Now get in."

"I can walk Tori, just help me."

Tori furrowed her eyebrows and gave her lover a stern look. "Get in the chair, or I'll have security put you in it. You're injured."

Jade relented and got in the wheel chair with a pout. That done, Tori pushed Jade up to the medical bay where there was only 2 staff members on duty. Tori thought that strange as there was usually 5.

"Where's everyone Else." Said Tori do Dr. Paye, a young doctor with black hair, who was the physician on duty.

Dr. Pay rolled his eyes. "Sire Uri from the council of 12 is already authorizing people to go to the surface. He says we must celebrate our deliverance." He then motioned for a nurse to help jade on an exam table.

"What do we have here?" He said.

Tori stepped forward. "I think the Lieutenant has two broken toes on her left foot."

He looked at Jade's foot and then up to Jade's Face. "How did this happen?"

Jade grumbled. "I had an encounter with a Rock. Hey. This this Sire Uri, I hear he's been making some noise, blaming the military for our situation."

Paye nodded, as he began to examine Jade's foot. "Yes. A friend of my fathers is on the council. He was saying that the war between us and the Cylons is only due to the fact that we interfered with their relations with other alien races. He implied we should have minded our business all those years ago."

Jade hardened her Jaw. "The Cylon's invaded the Hasari homeworld without provocation. We helped the Hasari win their freedom back."

"I heard he was hoarding food when were first leaving the colonies." Tori remarked.

Pay continued. "I heard that. The Colonials said he was hoarding food. He said it was merely a miscommunication. Anyway he's seems to be gunning for power at Adama's expense. This whole thing with the Nova of Matagon. When Apollo proposed it, Adama said it was too dangerous. Sire Uri promptly endorsed Apollo's plan and got most of the council to back him up. I'm told he did that just to undercut Adama."

"Why does he need to undercut Adama." Tori asked.

"Well for now even though there is a new council of 12 and Adama is on it, things are still under military command and with Adama being the Senior ranking officer, he's in charge." Paye then stood up. "Jade Tori is correct. You have two broken toes on your left foot. "

He then pulled a small hand held device and held it over Jade's toes. A thick red beam came out of it and he carefully ran it over her toes. "This will fuse the bone. It will be sore for a day or two. But you should be able to walk normally by tomorrow. I'll give you something for the pain. Get some rest tonight and avoid rocks."

Dr. Paye then gave Jade some pain medicine and Tori helped the warrior back to her quarters. Inside, Tori plopped Jade down on the bed and started to help her get undressed.

"I can undress myself. It's only a broken toe." Jade snapped.

Tori threw her chin up in the air, looking a little bit offended. "Fine then. Don't let me undress you. Then I won't let you undress me. I know when I'm not wanted."

Jade grabbed Tori's hand and pulled her on the bed. "I'm sorry. I've been a jerk today. Forgive me please?"

Tori tweaked Jade's nose. "You're just too dam cute for me to be mad at you for long. Come on. Let's make love."

Jade smiled and moved so Tori could undress her.

The next morning Jade found out her whole squadron had been given furlough's by Sire Uri to go to the surface. Tori likewise had gotten one two along with several of the other medical personal. They both heard a rumor that Adama wasn't pleased with Uri and the rest of the council for letting so many people go down there so quickly.

Both having furlough's Tori asked Jade if she wanted to go to the surface.

Jade was still rather puzzled by the resort below, but not wanting to disappoint Tori agreed to go.

"So what do you want to do down there?" Jade asked as they waited for the shuttle to take off.

"How about we look around and maybe go swimming in one of the pools."

Jade thought for a moment and smirked. "I had a swimsuit, but it was blown up when the Acropolis exploded. So I hope it's one of those clothing optional ones."

Tori laughed and playfully punched Jade in the arm. "Hey no drinking today. You're still on pain killers for your foot."

A distinct frown formed on Jade's face. "Might as well head back."

"Come on. We'll have a great time. Trust me."

They arrived at the huge resort and began to explore. Tori couldn't believe how big and nice everything was. Jade kept wondering how much it cost people and looking at the place with a bit more of a critical eye.

At one point she walked up to a woman at the entrance to the casino. "I'm curious. How much did this whole package cost you?"

"Oh. My. I cannot believe how little this all cost. A 2 week all-inclusive vacation, including transportation, was only 650 cubits."

Jade's eyes widened a bit. "650?"

At this point Tori walked up and apologized to the woman. "I'm sorry. You'll have to excuse my date. She needs to relax." Then Tori dragged Jade away. "Come on, I want to see the acrobats."

Jade nodded and they went into theatre where the Olive skinned Maran's from the Planet Ocesta, performed wonders of physical agility. But as the show went on, something kept going through jade's mind.

"650." She muttered at one point.

Tori shrugged and took a sip of the drinks they had at the table. Tori made a point to order Jade a nonalcoholic one. "Jade relax. You look a bit tense. So the woman paid 650."

"It's not right"

Tori raised an eyebrow. "What's not right?"

"650" That's not right.

"Why is it not right?"

"It's too cheap. Way too cheap."

"Oh I forget you're the resort expert." Tori said with a roll of her eyes.

Jade ignored the slight and pressed her case. "650. A place this size, should cost no less than 1000 cubits for two weeks. Ohm's resort, the one my family worked at, which wasn't even as big as this one cost 900 for two weeks and that was for our smallest room. This place is a 5 star resort. They should charge more."

Tori grabbed Jade's chin and pulled her face to it was directly facing Tori. "Jade. Relax have a good time. Maybe they had a sale or some promotional deal. You don't work for that resort anymore. Acting like a weirdo won't get you laid tonight. Having a wonderful time with your date will. Am I being clear?"

Jade pulled back and pretended to be offended. "So I'm a weirdo now?"

Tori let go of Jade's chin and put her index finger on her own. "Hmmm….Let me see. You did kick an innocent rock yesterday."

Jade pointed at Tori and pretended to be angry. "That rock had it coming!"

"Ok baby. You showed that rock who's the boss. Now hold my hand and watch the acrobats with me."

Jade gave in and as Tori requested, watched the acrobats.

Upon finding out that the resort rented swimsuits Tori goaded Jade into renting some and they went swimming. That Jade actually found relaxing. Back on Gemenon Jade always found swimming helped clear her head and relax.

But much to Tori's embarrassment, Jade quickly fell back into the role of lifeguard, scolding several swimmers for rough play in the pool.

"Hey you. Don't push that kid's head underwater!" Jade yelled at some pre-teen boy who was playing a bit rough with some other kid. The pre-teen shook his head and swam away.

"Jade stop that. They have a lifeguard." Tori said pointing to an alien man with light blue skin and turquoise eyes, who was the lifeguard on duty.

"Sorry, Force of habit. Once a lifeguard, always a lifeguard."

A coy look came to Tori's face. "So I can't do this?" Tori then pushed Jade's head under the water. Jade popped back up a moment later, looking a bit annoyed. "No."

Tori just stuck out her tongue and said. "Can't catch me." Then Tori swam away, chased by Jade.

They played and swam in the pool for over an hour until they were hungry. Both had a great time and Jade was finally able to relax.

After that they went and had some lunch at the buffet. Both were amazed at the quality and quantity of food. They had the freshest vegetables and fruits, the breads were freshly baked it was wonderful. For the first time in days, Both Tori and Jade had a decent meal. In fact both went up for 2nd's, but then again most of the people were going up for 2nd's.

By this point in the day, besides the few odd things about the price and have had never heard about the place, Jade was impressed by the place. The staff, which were all aliens, were unfailingly polite and helpful. The food was great, the facilities were nice, clean and well maintained. The whole thing seemed quite perfect. But yet in the back of Jade's mind a tiny seed of doubt, stubbornly clung to existence.

Half way through their 2nd course, Tori pointed to once corner. "Hey that must be one of our host's, The Ovions."

Jade looked over to see a roughly humanoid insect like creature about 5' tall. It had a black body with two legs and two arms. Its head was certainly insect like, with two bulbous green eyes. It was passing through and seemed to be observing the goings on. For clothes he had what appeared a rough shawl of some sort. Just looking at it made both women uncomfortable.

"He or she is watching everything, everyone." Jade remarked, as that tiny seed of doubt in her head got just a tiny bit bigger.

Tori took a bite of fruit. "He's probably the supervisor for the buffet area. It's probably his job to see everything go smoothly. And I'll tell you this food is great."

Jade nodded in agreement. "Most certainly."

After a few moments the Ovion moved on through a door marked "Employee's only."

After lunch they spent more time wandering around and saw a vocal group that was quite good. Ocassionally jade would see one of her fellow warriors. They all seemed to be having a good time as well.

A little later in the day, just before Jade and Tori returned to the Galactica, they decided to go to one of the lounges for a final drink. Tori insisted that Jade order a nonalcoholic drink, over her protests.

On their way in, Jade accidentally bumped a woman going out. She recognized her as the woman she had questioned the previous day. It was the snobby woman from Picon with the yellow dress.

"It's you, being rude again." The woman snapped, before Jade could even apologize. "All day, I've seen warriors like yourself acting shamefully and rude. I have half a mind to tell your commander."

"I'm sorry I bumped you. But they've been through a lot since the destruction of the colonies.. They need to blow off some steam."

The woman scoffed. "You and your stories, about the colonies being destroyed. They're perfectly fine. Those stories are nothing but a sick joke."

Before Jade could even respond, the woman stormed off. Jade just shrugged and headed into the lounge Tori.

The woman who had just stormed off was named Hera and had not liked the sudden appearance of all the new guests. She considered them rude and below her social class. They were running all over acting like children, as far as she was concerned.

Having enough of all the guests, she went to the elevator to head back to her room. She pushed the button for the 3rd level where her room was and waited for the doors to close.

Soon the doors closed and the elevator started to move. She made a mental note to work out in the gym the next day to try and lose some of the extra weight she had put on since arriving. She hated gaining the weight, but the food was so good and plentiful.

Suddenly Hera noticed that the elevator had passed the 3rd level and was not heading down to the 4th level. She had pushed the button and it was still lit, but it kept going. Hera pushed the button for the 4th level, intending to get off there and go up the stairs.

But the elevator passed the 4th level too and kept going down. Below that was only one more guest level and the rest were employees only and that mine she had heard about. She pushed the button for the 5th level, but it just kept going down. Now a bit worried she pushed the elevator stop button.

The elevator just kept going as if on its own accord.. Hera pushed the help button but nothing happened. The elevator pasted the 6th, 7th, 8th and finally stopped at the 9th level which was the lowest one.

Hera fumed and made up her mind to find the manager and complain about the faulty elevator. The doors opened and Hera pushed the buttons to go back up. Nothing happened. The doors remained open, revealing a dimly lit room ahead of her. She waited but the doors never closed, no matter which button was pushed.

"I'll have to find a new elevator." Hera said in frustration.

As soon as she stepped out of the elevator, the doors closed and Hera could hear the elevator whirr to life and go back up. She looked for the call button but there was a combination key pad there instead.

Hera quickly grew angry at this terrible inconvenience and turned and walked into the dimly lit room. In the corner she could see 3 of the insect like Ovion's doing something. The three of them quickly looked up from what they were doing and looked at her.

"Could one of you help me? You're elevator is broken and took me down here." She snapped impatiently.

A moment later Hera's eye's adjusted to the light and she could finally see what the Ovion's had been doing.

Hera suddenly let out a blood curdling scream of terror that wasn't heard by Tori, Jade or anyone else. Other than the 3 Ovion's, that had started to move towards her….

**As stated before, This story is set in the original Battlestar Galactica Television movie as written by Glen A Larson. **


	16. Turning Sour

**Disclaimer: The Shows Battlestar Galactica and Victorious are property of someone else and not me.**

**Saga of a Viper Pilot**

**Chapter 16 – Turning sour**

**No One's pov**

The next day, Jade and Tori found themselves on what seemed like a deserted ship. It wasn't quite the case, but they did find out that Sire Uri had given authorizations for almost half their people go down to the surface.

The ones that remained on board looked depressed and unenthusiastic. All seemed well however. The patrols that Red squadron had sent out the previous day hadn't seen so much as a single Cylon patrol ship. Jade checked and long range scanners picked up nothing. It appeared they had made their escape and everyone wanted to celebrate.

Cat was feeling better and, being able to get around, went with Tori and Jade to the surface. But that turned to quickly be a mistake as Cat was quickly mobbed by fans who were ecstatic about the fact that she had survived. She still had a bandage on her head, but seemed in good spirits as she greeted her fans.

Many of them wanted to sing and when they started to chant to get her to sing, Jade had to break up the mob by standing on table and yelling at them to give her some space. At the same time, she undid the leather strap that kept her laser in its holster. That did the trick nicely as the crowd, quickly dispersed.

"She likes to yell doesn't she?" Remarked Tori.

Cat laughed. "Sometimes, she's a person of extremes. She can be quiet and moody at one point in the day, loud and boisterous a little later. She was known both as the cranky lifeguard and the mute lifeguard, depending on her mood."

Tori thought for a moment and watched as Jade climbed down from the table. "What was Amber like?"

A sad smile came to Cat's face. "A very kind woman. Not to say Jade isn't kind, but she was more outwardly kind. But like Jade, she had a temper. If you managed to piss her off and it wasn't easy, you'd better watch out. Once a drunken guy groped Amber's boobs at a party in high school, she promptly broke his nose. Then Amber proceeded to pummel him, until Jade pulled her off. They were very different, but at times they were very alike. I'll miss her and that little girl of hers."

Jade rejoined them and they wandered around. As they came to the casino, they saw Robbie coming out with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Robbie what gives?"

Robbie held out a small plastic tray filled with cubits. "I won. I was playing Slot chance and won over 560 cubits."

Jade looked at the pile of golden cubits. "That's almost a month's pay."

Tori and Cat before Jade could say anything went right in. The whole casino was full of excited people gambling at the various machines and at the tables around the room.

"I won. I won." Jade could hear one man call out from a table at the far end of the room.

Jade had never been much of a gambler but decided to give it a try. In fact all three gave it a try. An hour later as they met back up at the entrance, jade noticed that both Cat and Tori were grinning.

"Jade isn't this great. I won over 300 cubits."

Cat held out a whole pile. "I one more than 800."

Jade then looked down at her pile curiously. "You both won. I won over 500. This isn't right."

"Come on Jade, don't be a kill joy." Tori said as she shoved her winnings in a small bag she carried.

Jade decided not to argue it and ruin the good time they were having, but Jade sensed it was wrong. Too many people were winning, Jade had concluded. Her dad used to do the books for Ohms resort and knew the casino was a big money maker. In this casino, the money was flowing out the door and Jade knew that wasn't supposed to happen.

That seed of doubt Jade in her mind had only got bigger and with each passing hour grew more and more. They enjoyed their day which was capped off by Cat giving an impromptu concert on one of the resorts stages. Fortunately the musicians present knew some of her music. Tori and Cat ended up having a wonderful day with Cat and Tori being good friends by the end of it. Tori had even introduced Cat to Trina and they had become friends. Jade smiled and enjoyed herself, but more and more sensed something was wrong.

At the end of the day Cat returned to the Galactica but Tori has a surprise. She had managed to get a room for them. A real room with a shower and a real soft and big bed. Not the military issue substitute that they've been sleeping on.

The room was big and luxurious. Though underground it had a wall with a holographic panel that made it look like you were looking out a window over a beautiful ocean. Alone with Tori in the room Jade was able to push her worries aside as they fell onto the soft bed and made love. But those ever-growing worries kept coming back.

Over the next few days a few things happened. Everyone of course kept having a wonderful time. Some people even speculated that they would stay here in this paradise permanently. Jade noticed that people who were fighting for their lives only a few days previous didn't seem to have a care in the world. More and more that bugged Jade. Jade felt that they were being lulled into a false sense of security.

That seed of doubt in Jade's mind kept growing more and more. It did primarily because it all seemed too good to be true. It was all so perfect, too perfect. What bothered Jade most was that no one else seemed to notice or care, Tori especially.

She only seemed to be interested in having a fun time and making love in their huge bed. Not that Jade didn't love spending time with Tori, but more and more she was bothered by it all. It started to affect her mood and within 4 days Jade had gotten steadily grouchier. She had no real reason to hate the place, but did more and more. She hated that Tori didn't want to leave.

She tried to keep it in, keep up a happy face but by the 4th day she was finding it harder and harder to do so. Soon Tori and Jade began to bicker and occasionally fight. Jade could of course grumble about her reservations about the resort to Tori, but after a while Tori just ignored Jade. Tori felt the warrior was just being paranoid and not able to have fun. Jade did mention several times, that she kept getting the feeling like she was being watched. Tori kept trying to get Jade to relax and kept trying harder and harder to do so. That only strained things between them further and things quickly turned sour. Tori started to find herself doubting that things between her and Jade would last much longer. The woman she loved seemed to become moody, angry and paranoid and all her efforts to change that only made things worse.

By the 5th day Jade was very moody and found herself not wanting to talk to even Tori. They had fought the previous night over Jade's continuing allegations that she was constantly being watched by the Ovion's. After getting up, Jade showered and headed to one of the lounges to drink. She could see they were setting up for a party that was to be held that evening.

Sire Uri and the council of 12 were going to have a party where they would decorate warriors Starbuck, Apollo and Boomer with the military's highest honor, the golden cluster. It was for their bravery in getting the fleet though the Nova of Matagon.

But there was rumors that Sire Uri was going to make a new proposal. He had been giving a number of speeches in the last few days stressing that he felt that if they posed no threat to the Cylon's then they Cylons would in turn leave them alone. Jade who was able to connect the dots, figured that no threat to the Cylon's, meant no weapons. As in they destroy all of theirs. Jade knew that could be suicide as she knew the Cylons would never show mercy, no matter what the Colonials did.. The thing is that Sire Uri was a very popular and increasingly powerful person and Jade wondered if they would just be stupid enough to follow him. She was beginning to think that everyone had gone crazy.

A little later while at the bar, she was informed by a representative of the council that they had ordered all Galactica's warrior's to attend tonight's party, in dress uniform.

Jade's Jaw dropped open. "All Warriors? We won't have any onboard the Galactica at all?"

"The council at Uri's request has voted to order all warriors attend the party. Only Adama ruled against." Said the man.

"They're nuts. We won't have anyone to defend the ship."

"Those are the orders, be at the party. In dress uniform. That is a direct order from the council of 12." Said the man as he walked off.

Sitting there, realizing the Galactica was going to be undefended Jade's temper was pushed to the breaking point. She also realized she was getting a feeling of déjà vu as the atmosphere started to reminded her of the festive one on the Acropolis right before it was attacked.

Jade was sitting there an hour later, still drinking, when Tori found her. She looked less than pleased. "It's not even 11 in the morning and you're half in the bag. Nice of you to just leave the room and not bother to tell me where you went."

"I went here. I was watching everyone act like nothing's happened. Get ready for the party. The nice big party, where Uri is going to come out against the military entirely. Blame us for all their misfortunes." Jade said bitterly.

Tori huffed. "What's gotten into you? In the last few days, you've become moody, sullen, paranoid and started to drink more and more. I thought we would be happy spending time together. But since yesterday, you don't even want to talk to me."

Jade drained her drink. "Tori. It's this place. It's not right. It feels wrong. Everything feels wrong. I don't like it. Everyone is too busy having a good time to realize they're in mortal danger. Let's not forget the Cylons who are pledged to wipe us out. But noooo. All anyone cares is about Sire Uri and his edict to celebrate our deliverance. Something stinks Tori. I feel it. With every passing moment I feel more. We're in danger I know it. It feels like the Acropolis all over again"

Tori hated seeing Jade like this but made one last effort to get through. "Jade. Stop worrying. They know what their dong. You worry too much. You need to calm down and just relax."

Jade stumbled off her chair and starred at Tori with a wild look in her eyes. "Oh my god. I don't fracking believe it. What you just said. You're just as bad as him."

"Him?"

Jade pointed at Tori, unable to control her anger anymore. "Beck. What you said about how I worry too much and I need to relax. You want to know something. He said those same words to me. Less than an hour before he died. And now you say it to me."

Tori sensed something bad was going to happen as Jade seemed to really start coming unglued. "Jade?"

Jade suddenly exploded in a burst of rage. "YOU'RE JUST AS BLIND AND STUPID AS HE WAS AND YOU'RE GOING TO WIND UP JUST AS DEAD! YOU WERE BOTH A WASTE OF MY TIME."

Tori looked at Jade in shock and promptly slapped her in the face. "I hate you. I thought you were someone special. You're just a mean, bitter, paranoid drunk. Don't ever talk to me again." Tori then turned around and ran out as the first tears started to flow down her face.

She thought she knew Jade and thought she loved her, but this version of Jade was bitter and mean. A heartbroken Tori just kept running to put as much distance between her and Jade as possible.

Suddenly Tori could hear Cat calling gout for her. "Tori?"

Tori stopped to see Cat coming out of one of the theatres. "Cat. Me and Jade broke up. She said I was going to die." Tori said as she broke down in tears.

Cat didn't know what had gotten into Jade. In the few time she had seen her in the last couple of days, she did notice that Jade was getting increasingly moody and withdrawn. All she could do is put her arms around the crying woman. "Hey, it's alright. How about I call up to your sister's room. She got one last night. And I have her meet us and we can all talk. Sounds good."

"Ok" A crying Tori said.

Cat consoled Tori for a few more minutes then called up to Trina's room. Trina who had wanted to enjoy a real bed for a night was resting in her room when Cat called.

"Trina?"

"Yes. Oh Hi cat."

"Not good. Tori and Jade had a huge fight. Your sister is really upset. I think they broke up. We're going to the Indigo lounge, so we can talk. It's a bit quieter down there and I think a drink will do good to calm her down as she's a bit upset. Why don't you meet us down there."

Trina growled at the thought of Jade hurting her sister. "I meet you there in 15 minutes." Then Trina hung up the phone and left for the Lounge.

Cat went over to Tori who was sitting on a bench, still crying. "I called your sister. She's going to meet us in the Indigo lounge. With the party starting soon, it's getting a bit loud. Come on let's go. The elevator is this way."

Tori, though still crying nodded and went with Cat. The Indigo lounge was a quiet bar that played soft music and was rather dark. It seemed like a good calm place to take her, at least Cat thought.

They got in the elevator and pressed the button for the 4th level where the lounge was located.

"I hate Jade. She's so mean. I'm sorry Cat she's your friend. But I hate her." Tori sobbed.

Cat nodded. "She can be hard to get along with. She's not for everyone. I'm sorry."

Tori wiped a tear. "I thought she was for me. I guess I was wrong."

Suddenly Cat noticed something. "Hey. We missed our floor.'

Cat pressed the button for the 4th level again but the elevator kept going down. She tried to press the button for the 5th level, but it just kept going down.

Soon both Tori and Cat were less concerned about Jade and more concerned about the fact that, no matter what they did the elevator just kept going down.

All the way down…..

* * *

Meanwhile Jade drank one more drink and then headed back to the Galactica in a nearly empty shuttle. If they all wanted to stay there then let them, thought Jade.

"Fuck the party. Orders or not. I'm going to defend my ship."

Jade went back to her room and decided to sleep off the booze. After waking several hours later, she changed into a clean uniform and battlesuit, had some crappy Galactica food and sat in the empty Grey squadron ready room. They had all gone to the party, but Jade was going to stay here. She had one ship shout out from under her and had no intention of losing another one. She tried to push Tori out of her mind, figuring that they probably would never speak again. She wanted to think of Tori, but Jade forced Tori out of her mind.

For 2 hours Jade sat alone in the ready room, playing the solitaire version of Pyramid. That feeling of danger she had earlier hadn't dissipated, in fact it had gotten worse. Jade was alone, depressed and angry.

"I see someone skipped the party." Said a male voice from the doorway.

Jade looked up to see Commander Adama standing in the doorway. Jade stood at attention. "Will all due respect sir. I'd rather stay with my ship. I've lost one battlestar, I don't want to lose another."

He stepped into the room with an unreadable expression. "Why do you think you would lose another battlestar?"

"The Cylon's Sir. They're still out there and still want us dead. Despite what that windbag Sire Uri says. Sorry Sir, that was out of line."

Adama walked further into the room and sat down. "Jade, please sit."

Jade sat down and gave Adama a puzzled look. "You don't seem too angry about me skipping the party. May I ask why?"

Adama diverted his eyes for a moment. "You want to defend your ship. I can't say that I could be too angry about that. Tell me, you look worried. Why?"

Jade thought for a second. "Permission to speak freely sir."

Adama nodded. "Granted."

"I don't like that place. I come from a resort town and used to work in one myself, my parents and sister worked in one. That place isn't right. I've done some mental calculations in the last hour or two. There is no possible way that resort is making any money at all. In fact it feels more and more like…." Jade then let her voice trail off.

Adama tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"A trap sir. I have no evidence other than some suspicions. But seeing those people celebrating, it reminds me more and more of the festive mood aboard the Acropolis before the ambush. I have a very bad feeling about it. Someone has to watch over the Galactica. I had the same suspicions before the attack and if I hadn't acted on them, I'd be dead. To put it bluntly knowing that it could cost me my wings. I launched without permission as soon as I saw that wall of ships headed towards the fleet."

For several moments Adama remained quiet, as he seemed to thoughtfully gaze at her. She felt like he was deciding to say something or not. "I greatly appreciate your concern and devotion to duty to both your former and current ship. It is duly noted. We need more people of your caliber. But that party is important. You must go. You are well known as the fleet's lone female warrior, your absence would be quickly noticed. They want all the warriors there."

A thought struck Jade. "Who's they? The council of the 12? I know they made a big deal about every one going. Is it Sire Ure? Who?"

Adama stood up and gave Jade a knowing smile. "Get your dress uniform on. Go to the party. I'm watching over the Galactica. Don't worry. It's important you're there. But remember you're a warrior at the same time. Remember your duty."

Jade stood up and knew she had no choice. "Yes Sir."

As Adama walked out, Jade thought about the conversation and had one distinct feeling. It was that he wasn't telling her all he knew. She felt like he was holding something back. It was an odd feeling but Jade could do nothing about it.

Jade wished Adama had confided in her, but had no reason to expect him to do so. She still wanted to stay on the ship but decided to follow orders. Jade put on her dress uniform and headed down to the flight deck for the next shuttle going down. She did notice something odd. Where the shuttles are boarded is near the very rear of the flight deck. The Vipers are a bit more forward. As she boarded her shuttle and looked down the flight deck to where the vipers are, she couldn't see anything down there. Normally there would be a few lights on at all times, even in non-alert times like this one. For the first time Jade could see that all the lights were turned off. That whole part of the flight deck was completely dark. It was most odd.

But Jade just shook her head and got in the shuttle. She didn't want to go and was still in a rather foul mood. All she planned to do was find a bar and plant herself there.

"Screw Tori, Screw the party, Screw the Cylon's I'm getting drunk." Jade muttered as the shuttle took off for the planet.

**I know not too many people are reading this story, but I do hope those that are reading, are enjoying it. This story is nearing the close, but if there is interest, I do have a sequel in mind. Let me know.**


	17. What lies beneath?

**Disclaimer: The Shows Victorious and Battlestar Galactica are property of someone else and not me.**

**Saga of a Viper Pilot**

**Chapter 17 – What lies beneath?**

**No one's pov.**

When Jade arrived at the party it was already in full swing. Warriors, civilians and other military personal were all celebrating and having a wonderful time. In fact much to her disgust, she could see several very drunk colonial warriors. They acted like they weren't even at war. In the end of the main hall, Sire Uri and the council of 12 had gathered to decorate the brave pilots that led the fleet through the Nova of Matagon.

But Jade didn't care about any of that. She didn't feel right about being there. The longer she stayed at the resort the less she liked it. But Commander Adama told her she needed to be at the party. Jade sat there at the bar in the fountain room brooding, fully intending to drink herself into oblivion. It was very hypocritical for her to get drunk but she no longer cared. It all kept reminding her of the celebratory mood onboard the Acropolis before its destruction. At this point she just wanted to block it out, booze would be the perfect way. Not to mention block out thoughts of Tori.

But like before, everyone else was too busy having a good time to think for two seconds. Jade just kept thinking about her strange encounter with Adama and what exactly he wasn't telling her. She knew he was holding something back. She felt slighted by the fact that he sent her to be at the party and not doing what she wanted to do; defend the fleet.

But with each passing second, Jade cared less and less. "Let them do whatever they want." Jade muttered bitterly.

One thing did skip across Jade's mind before sinking into back of her mind. She had seen lots of warriors drinking at the party and having a great time, but she didn't recognize any of them. Now she was new to the Galactica and didn't know too many pilots, but she figured she see someone she knew. She didn't even spot any of Grey Squadron.

Jade did know that this was a big place and figured they were somewhere else. Jade just resigned herself to quietly getting drunk and letting whatever would happen, happen. She thought of Tori for a moment and that sent a shot of pain through her heart.

"She's just as bad as the rest. Too blind to care. It's over. She hate's me now." Jade said with a sigh.

A few moments later she heard her name being called. "Jade?"

Turning around, she could see a well-dressed, but upset looking Trina come up to her. That was the last person she wanted to see.

"Trina, your sister and I are pretty much broken up. So you have nothing to worry about. I'll leave her alone. Happy?"

"Somethings Wrong Jade. I can't find Tori?"

Jade put down her drink and let it settle in. "What?"

Jade could see the obvious worry in Trina's face. "I can't find Tori or your friend Cat. I was supposed to meet them in the Indigo bar hours ago. They never showed up. Have you seen them?"

Despite her feelings for Trina that caught her attention immediately and sobered her up quickly. "No. I haven't seen Tori since we argued and that was several hours ago. Have you looked everywhere? They've got to be here somewhere." Jade said, starting to worry herself.

Trina threw up her arms frustration. "I've scoured this resort, 4 times. They are nowhere to be found. I've asked the creepy insects, but they always say politely that they will let me know if they've seen her."

Jade tried to think. "Maybe they went back to the Galactica on one of the shuttles.'

"No. I checked the manifest for every shuttle going back since early this morning. Tori or Cat was not on any of them. I'm getting worried. Please help me. I can't find them."

Jade knew that Trina had to be really worried in order to come to her. That only increased Jade's level of worry. It also made her feel 10 times worse for what she last said to Tori. "I'll help you. We'll take one last look around. I'm sure we'll find them." Jade feared that wasn't the case, but didn't want to say otherwise.

"Thank you."

The pair made a very thorough search for Cat and Tori, but like before, nothing. No one had seen them. But Jade noticed one thing; she didn't seen any of her squadron mates either. All she saw was lots of pilots she didn't' recognize. In her entire search she didn't' see a single warrior she knew other than Starbuck, Apollo and Boomer. Her instincts kept telling her that something funny was going on.

By the time they finished, Jade's sense of danger and suspicion had grown exponentially. She knew now that there was something very wrong with this place.

"Where do we look?" Said Trina on the verge of tears.

Jade took Trina's hand and took her down a hallway. "The one place we haven't looked. Were the guests aren't supposed to go."

"Like the mine?"

Jade nodded. "Come with me. I know where to start."

Jade led Trina to a dark corner of one of the many lounges. In that corner was a ventilation duct that was covered with a metal grate. "It looked more than big enough to go through but there was a lock on it.

"I want to get back there unseen. We'll go through here."

Trina pulled on the lock. "It's locked.'

"Trina, make sure now one is looking." Jade said as she quietly pulled out her laser.

Trina s made a quick look around. "Ok, no one is looking and the music will cover the sound. Shoot."

Jade quickly blasted the lock, causing the grate to swing open. "Get in, start crawling."

Trina took a quick look and frowned. "It's dark and dirty in there. Cant' we go in another way?"

Jade fumed momentarily. "Do you want to find Tori and Cat or not? They watch all the other doors that go into the restricted areas."

Trina nodded and crawled in. Jade crawled in right behind her and closed the grate. The pair crawled through the dark duct until they came to a junction. They could go left, right or straight. The straightway went downwards.

"Go down."

They crawled for a while until they came to another grate that let out into a dimly lit but quiet room.

"Here. Jade said as she moved into position and kicked out the grate. A few moments later they found themselves in storage room of some kind. As their eyes adjusted to the light they could see it was filled with suitcases.

"What's all this?" Said Trina.

"Suitcases. Lots of them. Why here?" Jade said as she pulled one down from a stack.

"Waiting to be delivered to someone's room maybe?"

Jade quickly opened it up to see it was filled with clothes but they were just shoved in there as if it had been done in a hurry. "No. This person was leaving. I worked in a resort. People's suitcases are neat and orderly coming in. Not going out, they just want to get home and most of the time just cram all their stuff inside.

Jade then checked a few more. They were all the same. Full of clothes just shoved in them in no order.

"So their waiting to go back. I guess Jade."

Jade looked at the number of suitcases, which was a lot. "I don't know. Just like everything else about this place. It's not right. Let's keep going."

There was a door on the wall which they quietly crept out of. The walls were much like the guest areas which had odd geometric designs, but this corridor was dimly lit with a purplish light. But fortunately for them was deserted. The hallway they were in went upwards to the left and downwards to the right. Jade pointed down.

"Let's go."

They continued their exploration finding nothing but empty hallways that kept going down. Finally they could hear the distant din of rock being pounded coming from up ahead.

"We must me near the mine. Be quiet." Jade whispered.

Trina nodded and followed closely behind Jade. They kept going and came to a catwalk that ran above a large open cave. Looking down they could see dozens of the insect Ovions working quietly mining tylium below. They all seemed to be absorbed in their work so they were quickly able to sneak over the catwalk and into another hallway.

Jade as she kept going, had a bad feeling that just kept getting worse. Every once and a while she'd hear an odd noise coming down a hallway. That combined with the dim purple lighting, started to give jade the willies.

As they came up to 4 way junction, both Jade and Trina paused when they heard two male human voices from just around the corner. Very nervous Jade pulled her laser and prepared to fire. But suddenly she recognized one of the voices as it was about to round the corner.

"Starbuck?"

Jade could hear the warrior call back in a cautious tone. "Who's there? I'm armed?"

"It's me Lieutenant Jade from Grey Squadron. You hit on me remember. I got you in trouble with Athena."

From around the corner came Captain Apollo and Lieutenant Starbuck. Both had their lasers out.

"Who is this and what are you two doing here? You're not supposed to be here." Captain Apollo said softly.

Jade pointed to Trina. "This is Corporal Trina Vega. She's from the Galactica. We're looking for some people who've mysteriously vanished. I can ask the same of you."

Apollo walked up to Jade. "Something odd is going on. Starbuck and I keep seeing pilots from our squadron but we don't know them. We're following 3 of them that went down here."

Jade scratched her head. "That makes sense. I didn't see anyone I recognized either. I didn't even see anyone from my squadron. This whole place is wrong I know it."

As Jade and Apollo talked, Jade could see Starbuck using his charm on Trina who seemed to be very receptive of it.

Apollo nodded. "I agree."

Jade pointed to the two ways they hadn't explored. "How about you and Starbuck take the left and Trina and I will take the right."

"Sounds like a plan. Who are you looking for? Trina's sister Tori and My friend Cat."

"I'll keep an eye out for them Jade. Good luck."

Apollo then turned to Starbuck who was in the process of getting to know Trina. "Starbuck. Now's not the time. Come on let's go.'

As they walked down the hallway Starbuck smiled at Trina and said "Maybe we can have some drinks later."

As soon as they were out of sight, Jade crossed her arms and looked at Trina. "I thought you hated pilots."

Trina shrugged. "I don't know, he's got a charm to him. I couldn't resist."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Neither can anyone else apparently. Come on let's go."

They walked down a hallway and at the end was a door marked in several languages "Fire Suppression Control"

Jade carefully looked inside to see a brightly lit room full of computers and monitors but empty of anyone. They carefully crept in and Jade started to examine the controls.

"What is this all?" Trina asked.

"Well Tylium is highly combustible and in with that you'd need a system to combat any fires that broke out. If one did and was left unchecked, it could rage out of control in no time. With a planet like this being so rich in Tylium veins that ran so deep into the planet, they'd need one badly. A fire here could literally cause the whole planet to blow up. This system here is automated and probably the most complex one I've ever seen. It can flood entire areas of the mine with anti-fire, mist in seconds." Jade said, as she looked at one of the monitors showing a section of mine.

The only way out was another door but upon examination realized it had an electronic lock with a key pad.

"Frack. Locked door."

Trina smiled and examined an access plate above the keypad. "I may be able to help." Trina then walked to a small cabinet in the corner marked Tools and found a small screwdriver and a few other tools. In seconds she had the plate removed and was fiddling with the wires.

"I thought you worked in the kitchen Trina." Jade said puzzled.

"Because I referred to myself as a pot scrubber. I work in the engine room. I'm an electrician. If it's not too complex, I can bypass the lock. Just let me work."

Jade stood by quietly as Trina disconnected some wires and reconnected them somewhere else. A few seconds later there was an audible click as the door unlocked, causing Trina to smile.

Beyond the door was a roughhewn corridor that lead further down. Soon enough they came to another open cat walk about an open section of mine. This was exactly like the others, with dozens of Ovions quietly working in the dim light.

But there was one small difference and it was a difference that sent a chill down Jade's spine. "I knew this place was wrong. I knew it." Jade hissed ever so quietly.

"What?" Trina whispered.

Jade then pointed down below below to a 6 foot tall silver metallic humanoid holding a laser rifle. For an eye, he had a red dot that just kept going back and forth in the center of his forehead.

Trina's eye's bugged out. "A Cylon? Here?"

Jade nodded. "The Ovions are probably supplying half the Tylium for the Cylon empire. This mine is big enough to do that."

Before Trina could say anything else, Jade ushered them across the catwalk into another corridor. Once there Trina thought of something.

"Ok. I'm no military genius pilot, but if you have a Tylium mine and your selling it to the Cylons, wouldn't you not want to attract tourists to it. It makes no sense."

Jade nodded as she pondered it. "You're right it makes no sense at all. What's the connection between the mine and the resort?"

Trina took a guess. "Slave Labor perhaps?"

"Have you seen a single person working in any of the mine areas? It's only the Ovion's. We need to find Tori and Cat. Fast." Jade said as her sense of worry jumped about a thousand percent.

They came to another junction that split into a Y where they paused as Jade seemed to think.

"Where to now?" Trina asked.

Jade pointed to the right.

"Why that one?"

"That's where the smell is coming from. Come on."

As they walked down it Trina became aware of a faint musty smell. It gave her a very bad feeling. They came to a long corridor with several openings along it. Like everywhere else it was dimly lit with a purplish light.

They crept quietly down and came to the first opening and entered. It appeared to be a chamber of sort.

When they entered, it suddenly became very clear to them what the connection was between the mine and the resort. Trina put her hand over her mouth to avoid throwing up. Jade just stood there paralyzed, with a look of horror on her face.

The only thing she could say was "Oh my god."


	18. Burning down the house

**Disclaimer: The Shows Victorious and Battlestar Galactica are properties of someone else and not me.**

**Saga of a Viper Pilot**

**Chapter 19 – Burning down the house.**

**No one's pov**

Growing up on Gemenon I loved watching horror movies. Though my sister hated them, I couldn't get enough. I watched all kind of sick, disgusting and bloody movies. I loved them and never once did I have to look away. But not one of them prepared me, for the horror that lay before me.

I was in a room probably 40'X40' and the most notable feature of it that the walls were covered with large hexagonal cells. Each one was probably 2 feet across at any given point and they were about 7' deep. Each one had a dim light at the end illuminating what was inside.

The makeup of the room and cells were nothing special, it was what was inside them that filled me with utter revulsion. Each cell had what appeared to be a dead human body. Some were skeletal, some were covered with some kind of webbing, some appeared to have been partially eaten. They were strapped down so they couldn't move.

Beside the human body, every cell contained what appeared to be an insect that was no more than a foot across. I could see one covering a body with the same webbing that I saw in the others. In another cell I could see one devouring part of a persons' face.

The horror of it was all too clear now. That's why I had never heard of this place. It's was because no one had ever left it. The Ovion's lured humans here with the promise of a cheap fun vacation, fattened them up and then used them as food for their young. The poor devils were eaten alive. Then the Ovion's mined the Tylium and sold it to the Cylons.

"This mine, this resort, this planet, it's all one giant deathtrap." I said as a sense of panic started to fill me. Tori was in one of these cells somewhere and I desperately needed to find her. Looking at the panicked look on Trina's face she realized just how much trouble we were in as well.

"I have to find Tori." She said as she began to look in some of the cells. I began to frantically search as well.

"She ain't here." I said after a few moments of searching. "They all look like they've been here a while. Come on there has to be more chambers like this."

Trina nodded and we ran down the hall to another chamber like the first one. It was more of the same horror. I could only imagine the horror these poor devils experienced as they were strapped in and shoved in a cell with an insect, knowing it would eat them.

As I looked for Tori or some sign of her I silently cursed myself for treating her so badly earlier. All of a sudden another thought crashed through my mind, only heightening my anxiety.

"We need to get them and get back to the Galactica. It's going to be attacked soon, if it hasn't already."

Trina paused from her search to look at me with a very puzzled expression. "How do you know?"

"Well it's a safe bet the Cylon's know we're here. When do you think would be the best time to attack us?"

Trina's eyes suddenly went wide. "Oh my god. The party."

I nodded. "Exactly, all are warriors are upstairs, getting drunk and our vipers are up on the Galactica. We wouldn't stand a chance. It'd be just like when the fleet got wiped out."

I've never been so panic-stricken in my life, every second I searched and didn't find Tori was more hellish than the last. I looked at body after body, looking for her brown hair or cat's red hair. I found one an obviously dead body that resembled her and frantically blasted the lock and the insect inside. But it wasn't her.

"They're not here." An upset Trina said.

We came out into the main hallway and further down I could see one of those Ovion bastards coming out of a chamber ahead. He saw me and started to hurry down the corridor away from me.

Seeing him, I felt a surge of anger and hatred like I've never felt before. I pulled out my laser and in cold blood; shot it in the back. The creature let out a squeak and fell dead.

"Die, you sick bastard." I cursed.

"Let's check the one he came out of." I said running down the hall. Flying into that chamber I quickly spotted a movement in one of the cells. Someone had gotten their arms free and was franticly trying to get out. I blasted the lock and pulled the plastic cover off. Inside I could see one of those Ovion young, which I blasted instantly. I had hoped it was Tori, but it was a very upset young blonde woman. She kept crying. "The elevator went down and they put me in here."

"Trina pull her out, I'll keep looking."

A second later I spotted a flash of red hair from a cell in the corner. Again I blasted the lock, and killed the creature inside. I was visibly relieved to find an upset, but still alive Cat.

"Oh my god Jade. Those things….They brought us down here." She cried half hysterical, as I pulled her out.

"You're safe now." I said in a calm soft voice. I was anything but calm, but I knew that I needed to project it.

Still I didn't have Tori, I was now frantic I had to find her. Then I saw a head with brown hair across the room and had the door open in a second. The young Ovion inside, hissed at me and promptly got blasted into oblivion.

Looking down I could see a crying but very alive Tori.

"Jade!" she cried hysterically as she reached out. I ripped of the straps and she instantly grabbed me as tight as she could, while continuing to sob. In that moment I was so happy to have her again, I found myself crying myself.

Tori tried to speak but she was simply too upset to say anything else other than my name. I pulled her out she pulled me into a tight. "Jade. Jade. Jade."

Taking a moment I rubbed her back to calm her down. "It's ok. It's ok. Trina and I are going to get you out of here."

She just held me tighter and cried. Trina came up a moment later and the sisters fell into a tight embrace as both of them sobbed.

After a moment Trina looked at me. "Come on let's go."

I shook my head. "No. There may still be more. We are not leaving anyone behind. Everyone search." I ordered.

Sure enough, a minute later Cat found another cell with a man of about 30 years of age in it. He was struggling as the Ovion was starting to web him up. Seconds later, the Ovion was dead and he was very shaken but free.

We searched a minute more, but everyone else was dead.

Having searched the last cell I looked at all assembled. "Ok. We're getting out of here. Once upstairs. We need to tell everyone to get out of here and to the shuttles. This whole place is a death trap. Follow me."

We started to run back the way we came, when I heard what sounded like an alarm of some kind. I wasn't sure if we were responsible or Starbuck and Apollo. In any case, it didn't matter. Tori who was still very upset, held my hand the entire time. In my other hand was my laser.

As we came up to the Y intersection I suddenly saw a flash of silver come from around the corner. Not hesitating, I aimed and fired. It was a Cylon and my shot caught it right in the chest as it turned the corner.

The robot stood there for a second, before hundreds of sparks shot out from his body. He quickly crumpled to the ground. Much to my suprise as Trina reached the dead Cylon, calmly scooped up it's laser rifle. Looking to where the Cylon was coming from I saw another 2 cylon's coming down the corridor. I blasted one and Trina after fiddling with her rifle for a moment, blasted the other one.

As both Cylon's crumpled to the ground I smiled at Trina. "Not bad for a potscrubber."

Before Trina could respond, a shot came flying at us from down the same corridor. It missed but looking where it came from, I could see several more Cylon's coming up the way.

"Let's Go' I shouted as I led them back the way we came.

Hurrying down the corridor, I looked at the 4 people whom I just saved from a horrible fate. As I did, the voice of Mr. Ohm came through my head. "You can still save people Jade, just keep your eye on the water."

"Thanks Mr. Ohm." I said quietly, hoping that wherever he was he would hear.

Soon we came to the open mine area and there seemed to be some confusion. Looking further down the mine area I suddenly spotted what looked like a firefight on a catwalk further down. Sure enough I spotted Apollo, Starbuck, Boomer and a few civilians. I guess they rescued some people too. I also noticed they were not only shooting at the perusing Cylons but the walls too.

"What are they doing?" Asked Cat.

I grinned. "Setting fire to this evil place, but there going to need some help. Come on."

We kept going and from the sounds behind us, I could tell there were number of Cylon's close on our tails. Like Apollo and the others, I started to fire shots into the walls starting fires.

We soon came to the door which Trina had bypassed. As soon as we were in, I slammed it shut and turned to Trina. "Can you do something about this door Trina?"

Trina gave me a grim smile and blasted a power cable that ran up the wall. It fell to the ground with the exposed end sparking. "Watch out," She said as she grabbed the cable carefully and shoved it into panel that she had opened earlier to bypass the lock. There was a huge shower of sparks and the lights dimmed for a moment. Trina then dropped the cable and backed away.

"That did it. I fried the whole door mechanism. They'll have to cut through."

Now I had my work to do. I could see on the various screens of the fire suppression equipment that it had already started to put out the fires we started.

"Get against the wall." I shouted to the group.

Once they complied, I then took my laser an started to blast everything in sight. Monitors, computer banks, gauges, cables you name it. Even Trina started to blast the equipment. Soon the room was a shower of sparks from all the computers and equipment as they were destroyed.

I had left one display intact and in a number of languages it started to flash over and over.

_"WARNING: PRIMARY AND BACKUP FIRE SUPRESSION SYSTEMS HAVE FAILED."_

I grabbed Tori's hand and yelled. "We need to leave now, cause in a few hours this whole planet's going to be a dust cloud. Follow me."

Passing though the other open mine area, I took care to send several shots into the mine walls starting several fires. The Ovion's below quickly started chittering like crazy and started to run in all directions. Trina followed my lead and fired several shot into the walls as well.

We ran back the way we came and when we got to the four way junction could see Cylons coming up two of the other corridors. Fortunately not the one we needed to go up.

Trina and I dropped a few more and kept running. I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my body as we kept going, maintaining a running fire fight with the Cylon's behind us. Soon, I could also see and smell smoke coming up from behind us too. The fires were already starting to burn out of control. I had blown the fire suprression equipment. This whole damn planet was going to burn.

We got to the door with the room filled with suitcases. But I motioned to keep going up the corridor. "This way."

We kept heading up and after passing what looked like several store rooms, found ourselves in one of the main kitchens. The Ovion cooks had fled except for one who was in the process of fleeing. I blasted it and the thing staggered and fell right on top of a hot grill. In seconds the black body of the thing started to smell and bake, causing foul odor. "How does it feel to be on the menu now, asshole." I taunted the dead creature as we moved throught he kitchen.

"We're almost home. Come on." We ran to a door marked. "Dining area" and found ourselves by one of the buffets.

Already I could see a commotion had started. People were panicking and running for the main entrance. From across the way I could see Apollo directing people. "This way, Please move quickly to the exits."

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Cylon's entering the buffet area from one of the doors. I dropped the first one and shouted. "Let's go."

We as quickly as we could, made our way through the chaos towards the front entrance. From the number of Cylons I could see, it was a safe bet, they had an entire garrison down there. Now they were all heading to the surface. As they proceeded, the Cylons were blasting everyone they could. Both Trina and I kept up our fire. Much to her credit, Trina had both good aim and kept herself together.

As we got closer to the entrance, I started to think of how we would get all these people to the fields with the shuttles. Not to mention that there were too many people for the 2 or 3 shuttles that were there at any give time. It felt like out of the frying pan into the fire.

Trina had prooven to be more than handy with her rifle and managed to drop two more Cylon's on our way out, as did I.

Our group, along with everyone else, emerged outside the resort and started to move away into the open field beyond. But I also could see large numbers of Cylons moving out of the various entrances to the resort.

"Frack" I cursed.

I took aim at one, but he suddenly exploded from a shot that came from behind me. I turned around to see armored land rams pulling up in front. Each one had a warrior on top manning the heavy gun and were blasting away at the approaching Cylon's"

"What the Hell?" I muttered. I thought they were all back up on the Galactica.

"Move to the land rams, get in." I shouted to our group and everyone else in earshot.

I looked back to see a woman who had lagged behind get shot down by the Cylons. They were aiming at everyone. Tori, though all of this, stayed by my side, never going more than a foot from me. I needed to get her, Cat and Trina and the others to safety. I could already see the other people getting into and on the other land rams.

I got us to the land ram and they started to pile in. Once Cat, Trina, Tori and the others were safely inside, I hopped on top to see Andre manning the gun on top. What was more surprising he was in normal battledress, not his dress uniform. In fact all the warriors on the landram's were in normal battle dress. Soon we were on our way.

"What gives? Weren't you guys at the party?"

Andre smiled and shook his head. "No. Other than you, Starbuck, Apollo and Boomer none of the warriors were at the party."

"What. I saw them there? In dress uniform. Half were piss drunk."

"Adama suspected it was all a trap and figured the Cylon's would spring it during the party. To fool both the Cylon's and that windbag Sire Uri, he got a bunch of cooks and mechanics to dress up as warriors. We were all hiding and are ready to go. We're taking everyone to where we have all the shuttles waiting."

That was why Adama wanted me party, I was too well known and as the only female pilot and I was needed to complete the illusion that the warriors were at the party. "The Cylons? Have they attacked the Galactica yet?"

Andre nodded. "The word just came through. A Cylon attack force of 300 fighters, are at 40 microns and closing. That means we have a basestar somewhere around here."

I suddenly panicked. "That's not enough time to get the pilots to the Galactica. We're finished."

"No. Adama's already thought of that. We moved all the vipers down to the surface. Every viper we have, is in the next valley and is fueled and ready to go. Including yours. Grey Squadron is getting ready to take off at this moment."

That was why the lights were off on the flight deck. So no one would realize the vipers were missing. I was happy as hell to hear that. "Alright!" I shouted.

"Andre, Those Ovion's They were feeing the guests of the resort to their young. No one who ever came here, ever left."

A look of disgust came to Andre's face. "Uggg…."

A few minutes later the caravan of Landrams made it to the next valley where I could see it was littered with both shuttles and vipers. It was a beautiful sight. We weren't getting caught with our pants down.

Our landram pulled to a halt and I climbed down and started to help the others out. As soon as the civilians started to get out of the landrams a member of Galactica's ground crew started to shout to them immediatly, while pointing at a group of parked shuttles nearby. "I need all civilians to get into the shuttles for immediate evacuation. Hurry."

Cat was out first who gave me a smile, then followed by the man and woman I had saved. Tori and Trina came out next. It was a funny sight, Trina who was in a nice dress was still holding a Cylon laser rifle. Tori paused for a brief moment to give me a hug.

I still felt I needed to apologize for my behavior. "Tori I am so..." She then put her finger on my lips to silence me with a loving gaze. "Jade. You have work to do. Don't be long sweetie."

With that the group ran to the nearest shuttle and I turned my attention to the vipers. Robbie came running up. "Follow me. Our vipers are this way. Ready?"

I smirked. "Dam right."


	19. Out with a Bang

**Disclaimer: The Shows Victorious and Battlestar Galactica are property of someone else and not me.**

**Saga of a Viper Pilot**

**Chapter 19 – Out with a Bang**

**Authors Note: Well here it is, the exciting conclusion of this story. I thank you for reading and your kind reviews. One important thing. Though this is the last chapter, their will be a brief epilogue that I will put out tomorrow.**

**No one's POV**

"Our vipers are parked next to each other. Follow me." Shouted Robbie.

Jade quickly followed Robbie until they reached their two vipers. Both of which were still marked Battlestar Acropolis.

A member of the ground crew held a ladder for Jade who quickly got in her viper. Jade was glad she put her pressure suit on underneath her dress uniform. She normally didn't do that, but tonight felt it was necessary.

As soon as she was in, Jade started to furiously flip switches as her canopy closed. A second later Jade put on her helmet as her engines roared to life.

"Grey Squadron. Is everyone ready to take off." Said Andre through her headset.

There was a chorus of various pilots indicating they were ready. Jade finally added hers. "This is Jade. Ready to take off."

Andre then gave the order. "Grey Squadron, Launch."

Not missing a beat, Jade hit turbo and was suddenly blasted into the air. As she pulled up and away she looked down near to where the resort was. Already the ground was starting to glow red. Meaning the fires below were raging out of control.

A few seconds later, Jade could see the other vipers from her squadron come up in a loose formation around her. As they reached the upper atmosphere, she started to pick up the voice of the controller from the Galactica.

"Cylon force. 5 microns and closing. 4 Microns. 3….2….1."

Jade knew that meant the Cylons had arrived and had begun the attack. But Jade was happy to know that this time they had the advantage. She figured the Cylon attackers still thought they had achieved complete surprise. In this particular case she was completely correct.

Over her headset. Jade could hear Starbuck say in a confident tone "Are they going to be surprised."

Seconds later the force of more than 230 vipers climbed out of atmosphere and in sight of the fleet. Jade could see that the attack was well under way with Cylon's attacking both the Galactica and the Civilian ships.

"Grey Squadron this is Galactica." Said the voice of Colonel Tigh. A squadron of 75 Cylon fighters has begun to attack the Civilian ships. Protect them."

"Ok. You heard em." Jade could hear Andre over her head set. "I know we're a new squadron and haven't had time to work with each other. But we need to remember who we are. We are Grey Squadron. All that is left of the fighter compliments of the Battlestars, Atlantia, Columbia, Triton, Pacifica, Valkyrie and Acropolis. Today we will avenge our fallen brothers and sisters. Ok Orphans, Break and attack and watch your flying around the Civilian ships."

Jade smiled at the thought of avenging her ship mates. "Ok Robbie, stay on me and let's go."

Jade, Robbie with two other orphans moved in to the rear of the fleet to see 3 Cylon fighter's attacking one of the freighters from Gemenon.

"Oh no you don't" Jade cursed as she move in quickly and got one in her sights. She fired and the lead attacker vanished in a ball of flame. Robbie picked off another and the third broke off. That Cylon was was quickly picked off by a pilot from the Columbia. It was obvious that the Cylons hadn't expected any resistance as their first attack came as a complete surprise to the Cylon raiders.

Grey squadron in their initial attack, wiped out 23 of the Cylon fighters on their first pass. Nearly 1/3rd of the Cylon's squadron's strength.

It was only then, the Cylons bothered turn and attack.

Soon they were in a serious dogfight, but unlike before the odds were now nearly even. Jade quickly picked up a Cylon on her tail and was forced to quickly dodge it fire. "Robbie where are you?"

"I got him." He said as he quickly moved in and picked off the attacking fighter. Jade and her small group moved to attack a number of raiders which were attacking the Celestra which was the Electronics ship.

It was at this point Jade could hear Starbuck say before he picked off a raider. "This one's for the Atlantia." Soon after that, all the pilots were doing the same. Destroying Cylon raiders in the name of fallen loved ones or their former ships.

Jade found a raider on a strafing run on the Celestra. "This one's for Mara." Jade fired and the Cylon blew into a million pieces.

Robbie a few minutes later, got one himself. "That one's for the Acropolis."

A few minutes later during the fight, Jade lined up a second one. With a tear in her eye she said. "This one's for you sis." Jade the fired and the Cylon ship vanished in a ball of beautiful orange and blue flame.

Despite the fact they hadn't worked together before the Orphans performed brilliantly. Within a half an hour the entire Cylon squadron attacking the Civilain ships had been completely destroyed. On top of that, they didn't lose a single ship.

Grey squadron then moved to join the rest of the squadrons protecting the Galactica. By this time, the other 3 Cylon squadron's had pretty much been decimated.

"Hey I got one on my tail. Could someone give me a hand." Jade could hear a member of Blue squadron, named Greenbean call out.

Jade smirked as she spotted the Viper in Trouble. "I'm on it." Jade hit her turbo boost and came in directly at the Cylon but from above. She lined up her shot and blasted the raider to a million pieces. Unlike the dogfight were the fleet was destroyed, Jade was enjoying herself.

At this point as she helped Andre pick off a Cylon that was making a run for the Galactica bridge, she estimated there were less than 50 Cylons' left and at this point they started to break off, but were getting destroyed quickly. It was quickly turning into a route for the Cylons.

Out of the corner of her eye Jade spotted two vipers break off and start to head around the planet. From what she could hear it was Starbuck and Apollo and they were going to look for the Cylon Basestar that the fighters had been launched from.

Jade knew why they would want to do something about the basestar. Even with all its fighters destroyed, it could simply follow the fleet from a distance and call in reinforcements. Leaving it intact, would be highly dangerous.

Jade had an idea. "Robbie, I'm going to follow Starbuck and Apollo, in case they need some assistance. You form up on Andre and stay with him. You've got them on the run."

Robbie responded quickly. "Roger. Good hunting."

Jade took off after Apollo and Starbuck remaining about a minute behind them. At one point they asked permission to pursue the basestar but Adama told them no. They just kept going which amused Jade to no end. "I like these guys."

Jade followed the vipers back down into the atmosphere to less than a mile above the planet's surface. Jade guessed it was to fly under their scanners. Hearing their conversations Jade learned that Apollo had guessed the Basestar was on the other side of the planet. Where it could have approached without being picked up.

Looking down at the surface of the planet, Jade could see it starting to turn red and break apart. The fires that they had started, were now burning the whole planet. At one point Jade flew over a lake that was boiling. She also could see volcano's erupting and great upheavals in the groud as smaller explosions sent giant chunks of rock high into the air.

Following behind them Jade could hear Apollo come up with a brilliant plan. They knew the Cylons would be able to hear them long before seeing them. So they switched to a Cylon frequency and pretended that they were several squadrons. They had hoped that If the Cylon Basestar heard that multiple squadrons were approaching it would drop down near the planets surface hoping to hide from their scanners.

But Jade knew, from seeing the chaos on the ground, earthquakes, upheavals on the ground and volcanic eruptions that would not be a good thing at all for the base star.

So They did just that, with Starbuck pretending to be Blue and Red Squadron's and Apollo pretending to be Green and Yellow. Jade thought to join in but was having more fun listening to them. If they needed help, she'd be there in only a minute.

Starbuck and Apollo were right. The basestar was on the other side of the planet and they were heading straight for it. But this wasn't any ordinary basestar. Wanting to see the final destruction of the human race, the Cylon Imperious Leader, head of the whole Cylon Empire, took personal command of the basestar.

The Imperious leader was unusual for a Cylon, as he was designed to look like their creators and thus retained a lizard like appearance. Regardless, he was still nothing more than a extremely intelligent, albeit ruthless machine. This particular machine had been the head of the Cylon Empire for the last 1000 years. It was him who gave the order to start the war in in the first place and had been ruthlessly waging it ever since.

The deception that Starbuck and Apollo attempted quickly fooled the Cylons into thinking that multiple Viper squadrons were approaching. Upon being informed of this, the Leader ordered the Basestar to retreat down near the surface. He confidently said that their attack ships would protect them. But he was quickly informed they were still engaged with the Galactica.

Jade then could hear Starbuck pretend to be two additional squadrons, purple and orange.

Now the Imperious leader was informed that 6 viper squadrons are advancing to attack. He then ordered the recall of the attack force to protect his base star. But by this point the Galactica's vipers had finished off the attack force. The Imperious leader was informed all their Cylon attack ships had been destroyed.

Fearing for his life, the Imperious Leader then ordered the Basestar to retreat even lower. When informed of fires raging on the planet he ignored the warning and ordered the base star to get as low as possible.

By now, Jade noticed that not only was the planet coming apart, but the changes were triggering violent thunderstorms and high winds. Soon the basestar was being buffeted by high winds and a sudden explosion of a rich Tylium pocket beneath the surface, sent huge boulders and large chunks of rock far into the air striking the Base star with great force.

Apollo and Starbuck were the first to reach the base star a short time later, which was hovering above a mountain and was already damaged. By the time the Cylons realized the deception it was too late. They opened fired on the Vipers but they merely turbo boosted back out of the atmosphere.

Jade approached it a minute later and it did briefly occur to her the foolishness of attacking a basestar with a single viper. She was about to get out of there herself, when she spotted a small ship take off from the now damaged basestar. It occurred to her, that neither Apollo or Starbuck spotted the fleeing shuttle.

"Hello there. Are you trying to get away?"

A second later the Basestar spotted her and began to fire its mega pulsars at her. A single hit from one of those would vaporize her ship in an instant. But Jade could see that ship wasn't an attack ship. It was slightly larger with bigger engines on the rear.

Jade was stunned. "That's a damn armored shuttle. That must be someone important."

Jade had two choices, flee or chance going after the shuttle and risk getting blasted to pieces by the Basestar. But seeing the damage it had already suffered and the fact that it was now having difficulties regaining altitude, Jade knew the Basestar was finished regardless.

Jade grinned. "Sorry buster, the firewords are just getting started. Can't let you leave before the big finale."

Jade of course was right, the shuttle did have someone important. The Imperious Leader, seeing that the Basestar had already taken damage and was now having trouble getting regaining altitude. Decided to flee the basestar in his personal shuttle.

Jade hit her booster and went after the shuttle as it steadily rose in the atmosphere, all the while dodging cover fire from the basestar. It took every ounce of her skill not to get blasted into a million pieces, but she coolly dodged the fire. She just needed to make it past the base star so she could get close to the shuttle.

Taking a quick look down she could see the ground was now glowing almost pure white. The whole planet was on the verge of destroying itself. "I should have stayed in bed" Muttered Jade as she closed in on the shuttle. A second later she had to jerk hard right to avoid yet another blast from the Basestar's mega pulsars.

Just as she flew past the basestar she saw a flash. The huge grey Cylon Basestar had been caught up in yet another upheaval from the ground and was destroyed. Jade smiled grimly. "Die bastard."

Jade then turned her attention on the rapidly fleeing shuttle. In a few seconds it would be out of the atmosphere and able to make it to jump. She had been informed in a briefing some time ago, that armored shuttles had advanced jump drive capability.

Using every ounce of her skill she closed the gap and fired. Her first shot simply bounced off the armor.

"Frack." Jade cursed and gunned her engines to get just a bit closer. It was hard getting a bead on him as the pilots were jerking back and forth to make a harder target. Jade stuck with it and calculated the perfect moment to fire.

"Machine, whoever the hell you are. You're warranty just expired." Jade said as she fired just at the right time with two blasts from her lasers.

Both blasts from her lasers made a direct hit one of the ships two engines. Though the ship wasn't destroyed, it quickly started to emit black smoke and lose control. Her shot had knocked out one of the engines and severely damaged its stabilizers. Jade watched as the shuttle fell, spinning out of control on its way back to the planet's surface.

Jade watched with glee, as she could see the shuttle slam into the side of a mountain. Both the shuttle and the Imperious Leader inside ,were utterly obliterated. Though she hadn't realized it, Jade had struck a devastating blow against the Cylon Empire. Some time later when it was discovered the Imperious leader was onboard, did she finally realize who she destroyed.

Jade didn't care who was really in it at the time. She just wanted to see it go down and make the victory complete. That done, she had one last thing she felt she needed to do.

With a sudden somber look she gazed down at the ball of flame that the crash produced. "Beck. That one was for you. Goodbye lover and thank you."

Realizing she had only seconds, Jade opened up her throttle and hit turbo boost and went straight up. Even with her pressure suit the g forces were almost unbearable. But Jade held her ship steady as it raced out of the doomed planet's atmosphere.

Within a few tense seconds, she was clear of the atmosphere and tried to put as much distance between her and the planet. 15 seconds later Jade saw a blinding flash, as the planet exploded.

"Arrrghh…Frack." Jade screamed as she temporally couldn't see. She had shut her eyes as soon as she saw it, but it blinded her none the less. Though blinded, Jade managed to hold her ship relatively steady.

A few second later her vision started to return, just in time to see her computer warn her about the shockwave that was about to hit her ship.

"Boom…." She felt the jolt that rocked her ship. In the cockpit here was a shower of sparks as half her instruments suddenly blew out along with one of her three engines.

Jade however wasn't too concerned about that at the moment. She was thinking about that blinding flash. She liked to believe that wherever her loved ones were, that they saw it. It was blinding flash, which for an instant, was brighter than the most powerful supernova. Her Parents, Amber, Mara, Beck, Mr. Ohm, her Acropolis shipmates and everyone else would know, that they had finally been avenged.

Jade flew her badly damaged viper to the Galactica which had moved away, along with the fleet, away from the planet. She could see that the fleet was already lining up to depart the system and head further into uncharted space in search of Earth. Her victory felt sweet indeed, but would be much sweeter when she finally got into Tori's arms. Now that's all she wanted.

Tori limped her damaged viper to a somewhat rough landing on the port side flight deck. Upon her viper finally grinding to a halt, she yelled out in triumph and hopped out of her viper.

On the flight deck an impromptu celebration had broken out. Not only did the Cylon's fail in springing her trap, they got totally wiped out. The pilots were yelling in triumph, slapping each other on the back and popping open bottles of ambrosia.

Jade just smiled and walked towards the crowd. A few seconds later she could hear Tori yell out. "JADE!"

Out of the crowd, ran Tori arms stretched out. Jade not able to contain herself ran forward and they quickly embraced. Tori then moved her head and quickly kissed Jade furiously. To Jade, that felt sweet indeed.

After the brief but passionate kiss. Jade lowered her head. "Tori. I'm so sorry about what I said today. How I've been acting. I was completely out of line, regardless of what was going on nad my behavior was inexcusable. Please forgive me."

Tori gazed lovingly into Jade's eyes and gently caressed her cheek. "No Jade. I owe you an apology. I should have listened to you. Please forgive me. When I was in that horrible place, I prayed you would come for me and you did. That's all that matters. "

Suddenly Jade could hear Trina's loud voice. "JADE!"

Jade turned to see Trina, still holding her laser rifle, walk up. The elder Vega gave her a disapproving look for a moment before smiling. "You officially have permission to date my sister. You're the real thing. That's more than obvious. "

Both Jade and Tori laughed. Jade then pointed to the rifle she carried. "You know Trina, you're pretty handy with that thing. You may just make a good warrior."

Trina looked to a nearby viper and then to Jade with a smile. "You know what. I just might give you a run for your money."

Cat came running up and gave Jade a tight hug. "Amber would be proud of you Jade. I know it."

Jade smiled in return. "I know she is."

"You still are the best lifeguard I know. Still pulling people out of the water."

That compliment meant alot to Jade. "Thanks Cat."

Cat and Trina then walked off together to celebrate with the other pilots.

Jade soon also found herself profusely thanked by the other man and woman she had saved from the Ovion chambers. Before they left, they said they would always be in her debt. In fact, the man said if he ever had a girl he would name it Jade.

Jade shook her head. "No. Name her Amber. After my sister. " The man replied he would.

Jade and Tori then went in and for a few minutes celebrated with the pilots. Andre stood on a viper and raised a tankard of ambrosia.

"Orphans. You did it. We avenged our fallen brothers today and we will continue to fight in their name."

The assembled crowd cheered in celebration.

Robbie ran up and gave Jade a hug. "Hey the party is going to move into Grey Squadrons ready room. Coming?"

Jade shook her head. "No. I think I'll skip the party.'

Robbie gave her a confused look. "Why? Certainly you can't have any objection to a party this time?"

Jade raised an eyebrow and put her arm around Tori. "I don't at all. I'm just to damn tired."

Robbie gave Jade a knowing smile and walk off.

Jade then turned to Tori. "I know it's not all the macho hero type thing to do. But instead of having passionate post victory sex, can we just cuddle and sleep. Saving the day, blowing up planets and being the hero can take a lot out of you. I'm kind of worn out. When you look at it though, I'd say not too bad for a moody, antisocial, somewhat paranoid, ex-lifeguard."

Tori frowned and put her hands on Jade's face. "Look at me. You're sexy, smart and wonderful. The thing was that you needed me. You needed me to listen to you and your fears. I didn't and I let you down. Jade I need to say it. I love you. I love you and I will never let you down again. I don't mean to say that to pressure you to….

"I love you too." Jade said, cutting Tori off. Jade didn't even have to think about it. She loved Tori and needed her. There was simply no question about it. She felt very happy to recropcate Tori's feelings.

Instantly, Tori pulled Jade into kiss. Their lips collided in a moment of passion as their arms pulled each other in a tight embrace. Tori moved her tongue along Jade's teeth, hoping to gain entrance which Jade instantly granted. Soon their tongues were gently stroking each other as the kiss continued unabated.

After a minute of a blissful kiss, Tori broke the kiss and smiled. "Come on hero. Let's get you to bed." Tori then briefly gave Jade a rather stern look. " Oh yeah, tomorrow we're going to have a long talk about attacking Cylon Basestars on your own."

Jade grimaced slightly. "In my defense, I didn't actually attack the basestar. I merely attacked the shuttle escaping from it and had to dodge it's fire in the process. I'm happy to report that thanks to me, that shuttle had a rather unfortunate encounter with a mountain."

Tori narrowed her eyes. "I love you, but were still having a discussion about unnecessary risks. I don't plan to lose you."

A short time later, Jade and Tori were naked, with Jade tenderly being held in Tori's arms. Jade was actually rather tired and found sleep approaching quickly.

"I wonder what earth is like? I hope they have nice beaches." Said Jade sleepily.

"Why beaches?"

"I want to rebuild Ohm's resort. I have the sign, the recipe book from the kitchen, a bunch of pictures of the place and my memory. I should be able to rebuild it, just as it was. I just hope we make it."

Tori pulled Jade in just a bit tighter and whispered in Jade's ear. "We have each other, and as long as don't let anything come between us, we can do anything. We'll walk hand in hand on one of those beaches someday. Now sleep my love."

Jade peacefully fell asleep a few moments later. Tori contented herself with holding the sleeping warrior until sleep finally claimed her.

All that was left of the planet Carillon was a large cloud of dust and a few jagged rocks. The planet had almost completely disintegrated in the explosion that destroyed it. Having no reason to stay and fearful of Cylon reinforcements showing up, Galactica and the fleet left the system. Fleeing from the Cylon tyranny, they made their way into uncharted regions of space far beyond their own.

Into the unknown they went, carrying their hopes and dreams for a better future in a new home. Among them were two survivors of the now destroyed Battlestar Acropolis named Jade and Tori. In the chaos, confusion and despair of the destruction of all they knew, they found each other. They clung to each other for support and strength, but through all of this a deep bond of love had been forged between them.

A bond of love they hoped to carry with them, all the way to a distant shining planet called Earth.

**The End.**

**Authors Note. There will be an epilogue. I will put it out tomorrow.**

**As I said, before, this story is set in the confines of the original Battlestar Galactica Television movie, Saga of a Star World as written by Glen A. Larson. Places, situations and in a few places dialogue have been taken from that movie. **

**If you did like this story, I would encourage you to watch the show. If you're interested, you can find it on Netflix. I wrote this story as a companion to the original TV Movie, one that could fit in the larger confines of that story. **


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: The shows Battlestar Galactica and Victorious are properties of someone else and not me.**

**Saga of a Viper Pilot**

**Epilogue**

**No One's pov**

A number of light years away from the Galactica, another ship wandered its way through space. Like the Battlestar Galactica, it was a ship far from home on a lonely journey through space.

That ship was the Battlestar Pegasus, which was the lone survivor of the Colonial 5th fleet and was thought destroyed in the battle of Molecay some two years ago. Its commander was a military genius, named Cain. When he realized the Battle of Molecay was lost and with the rest of the 5th fleet destroyed, he fled into deep space to elude the perusing Cylon's. But in order to do so, they had to flee far from the colonies and had been lost ever since. Everyone in the colonies assumed they had been destroyed along with the rest of the 5th fleet.

At this moment Commander Cain and his 2nd in command, Tolan were standing with a communication's officer on the Pegasus bridge, viewing a somewhat garbled transmission on the one of the view screens. Standing behind them were a number of warriors and bridge crew observing what Cain was focused on.

"How are we receiving this?" Said Commander Cain with a wave of his swagger stick.

"I think these signal's bounced off a charged Ion cloud and due to the nature of the charged particles contained, the signals boosted in strength. Unfortunately the Transmissions that we received are incomplete and somewhat garbled. But it does represent the first signals we've received from the 12 colonies in 2 years. We've cleaned them up as much as we were able to. I do wish however, they were happier news. Sir." The communication's officer said quietly.

Cain hissed quietly upon viewing a garbled report form Virgon showing the wholesale destruction of the Cylon attack. "You're certain this isn't a Cylon trick?"

"We've received a number of signals. All but two of them civilian. They all seem authentic from what we can determine."

Cain then watched a vid from Caprica where a news reporter was detailing the Cylon attack. His hand rested on his chin and he seemed to be in deep thought.

"You said all but two of there were civilian. Were the others military?" Said Tolan with an inquisitive look.

The first one is appears to be a distress call from the Battlestar Pacifica. It's on the proper military channel. I'll play it."

A rather desperate male voice came over the loudspeaker. _"This is the Battlestar Pacifica, we need help. The bridge is destroyed, We have heavy damage and have fires raging out of control. Can anyone help us. Please."_

There was a moment of silence on the bridge then Cain spoke. "What about the other one?"

"Yes, from the channel being used, we've determined that it comes from two viper pilots that appeared to be in combat. It's only a fragment and it's audio only."

"Let's hear it." Cain said.

The communications officer punched up a few buttons and over the loudspeakers a voice of a male pilot came over, he sounded somewhat panic stricken.

_"They got the Atlantia…"_

Immediately after the first transmission, the voice of a female viper pilot responded to him in an urgent tone of voice.

_"PROTECT THE ACROPOLIS. WE NEED TO PROTECT THE ACROPOLIS."_

"That's the whole transmission sir."

"I'm still not convinced this is authentic. Those galmonging Cylon's could be trying to lure us into a trap."

At this point one of the warriors, named Arno who was watching, stepped forward. "Play that fragment again please. I want to hear something."

Cain nodded and once again the fragment could be heard. Arno then looked to another warrior who was in the crowd named Frey. "That's Jade. It has to be. I'd know that voice anywhere." Frey quickly nodded in agreement.

"Who is this Jade? Lieutenant Arno, do you happen know that female pilot?" Commander Cain said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Sir, Outside the Pegasus, there can't be too many female pilots. In fact I only know of one; Lieutenant Jade West. Frey and I both went to the academy with her. After graduation, she was assigned to the Battlestar Acropolis and we were assigned to the Pegasus. That is her. I'll bet a month's pay on it."

Cain looked to Frey. "You concur, Lieutenant Frey?"

Frey nodded. "Yes sir. Jade was in my training squadron. I knew her very well and flew with her many times. That is her voice. I have no doubt."

"It's not a trick then." Tolan said sadly.

The communication's officer nodded. "These transmissions along with the others we've, though incomplete, paint a rather distinct picture. The rest of the colonial fleet and the 12 colonies have been destroyed in a surprise Cylon attack. We now appear to be the only surving Battlestar."

"Any word of survivors?" Said Tolan.

"None."

Word soon spread throughout the ship, but Cain would not let that dampen their spirits. He told them they now had a new mission. One of vengeance for their fallen bothers and sisters.

To replace their own losses, Cain recruited new pilots from the Pegasus crew and a week later was at a ceremony to celebrate the latest group's graduation.

Assembled in front of the new group of pilots Cain spoke. "We will remember our fallen and strike back at the Cylon's in vengeance. The Cylon Empire will fall at our hands. I swear this by the Lord's of Kobol. But each one of us, must focus. We must all have someone we will avenge to drive us personally. Let that name be on your lips as you destroy every single Cylon fighter."

Cain looked down at the row of 10 new colonial warriors.

Cain pointed to the first. "Tell me Warrior. Who are you, where are you from and who will you avenge?"

The first warrior stood up straight. "I'm Athos Hara. I'm from Picon and I will avenge my brother Madoc."

Cain pointed to the second one. "Of you, I ask the same."

The warrior stood proudly. "I'm Urdal Makis. I'm from Taura and I will avenge my father Molard."

Cain looked to the third in line. This newly graduated pilot was an attractive woman with wavy shoulder length, flaming red hair and and deep brown eyes..

"Of you, I ask the same."

The woman stood at attention and smiled with pride. "My name is Zhara Vanovic. I'm from Sagitera and I will avenge my fiancé…Tori Vega."

**I will work on a sequel, but it won't be for a while. I have other stories to work on in the meantime. But in a nutshell. Both Zhara and Tori think the other is dead.**

**Just a note of clarafication. The Battle of Molecay happened a full 2 years before the destruction of the colonies. **


End file.
